Amour véritable
by Petite-S
Summary: Alors c'est une fiction que j'ai inventé, j'utilise seulement les personnages de TVD. Delena en force !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, alors voilà, j'ai décidé de faire une deuxième fic sur TVD, ça n'a rien à voir avec la première, c'est une histoire que j'ai inventé, j'utilise seulement les personnages. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Il y aura certains personnages de la série et d'autres que j'invente, il y a également la mère d'Elena vivante (pas Isobel), sa mère adoptif. Damon n'a pas ses parents, il n'y a pas tout les originels, pas de surnaturel. Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié! **

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise. **

* * *

Elena, une jeune fille de 18 ans, sortait depuis 8 mois avec Matt. Au début de leur relation, ils étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre mais les sentiments d'Elena, au fil des mois, n'étaient plus aussi fort qu'au début. Alors, ce soir ils devaient aller dîner car Matt et Elena, n'étaient pas sortis seuls depuis un mois. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec leurs amis et leurs familles. Matt avait donc décidé de récupérer le temps perdu avec Elena. Lors du dîner, au début tout se passait bien et à un moment Matt, reparlait de fonder une famille, du mariage et tout le tralala mais Elena pensa qu'elle était encore très jeune donc elle en parla à Matt mais ce dernier, pensa rapidement qu'elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie avec lui, comme lui le voulait. Elena en avait marre de ses réactions et décida donc de s'en aller, de rentrer chez elle seule. Elle marchait dehors, sous les lumières des lampadaires, la tête baissé, il faisait un peu froid. Elle était à une heure de chez elle. Après presque 40 minutes de marche elle bouscula un jeune homme, aux yeux bleus. Elle avait terriblement honte, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, je ne vous ai pas… » Elle fût coupé lorsqu'elle vit à quel point, il était magnifique.

« Ne vous excusez pas, ça arrive vous savez » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Magnifique yeux, magnifique sourire, beauté incroyable.. Il est parfait » pensa-t-elle.

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir froid » dit-il en tendant sa veste. Elena ne se rendit pas compte et la prit, elle était tellement éblouie par sa beauté.

« Merci » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Vous êtes seule ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Oui, je me suis disputé avec mon copain et donc me voilà à rentrer seule dans ce froid » répondit-elle.

Le jeune homme était avec ses potes et proposa à Elena de l'accompagné, si elle voulait bien. Elle accepta de suite.

« Je vous rejoins plus tard » dit-il à ses amis.

« Je vous préviens par contre que je ne suis plus très loin, je suis à quelques minutes » annonça-t-elle.

« Ça ne me dérange pas mais vous savez qu'il est tard et que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de trouver une fille, aussi tard dehors seule » dit-il en riant.

Elena ria et répondit : « Il n'est pas si tard que ça, il est seulement 00h30 et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est à cause de Matt »

« Votre petit ami, je suppose » dit-il.

« Oui ». « Il m'appelle d'ailleurs, c'est seulement maintenant qu'il se souvient de moi » dit-elle en soufflant.

Elle répondit et le jeune resta à ses côtés.

« Elena ? » demanda Matt.

« Oui »

« Tu es où ? Je suis devant chez toi, je t'attends »

« Ah. J'arrive bientôt » répondit-elle et en raccrochant.

« Il est devant chez moi, il m'attend » dit-elle en s'adressant à l'homme aux yeux bleus.

« Alors je pense qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir ».

« Oui je pense » dit-elle en lui rendant sa veste.

« A bientôt qui sait » dit-il avec un sourire. « Je suis enchanté de t'avoir rencontré en tout cas » termina-t-il.

« Moi de même » dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Il s'en alla alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom, d'ailleurs lui non plus. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans les parages mais elle était heureuse d'avoir passé quelques minutes avec lui.

Elle arriva enfin devant chez elle et Matt était dans sa voiture, en train de l'attendre.

« Tu en as mis du temps » dit-il.

« En même temps, j'étais à pied » dit-elle énervée.

« C'est vrai… Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait » dit-il.

« C'est vrai mais je suis fatiguée, il faut que je rentre » dit-elle en marchant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle entra et entendit Matt démarrer, il venait de s'en aller. Elle était épuisée et il était presque 1h du matin. Donc elle décida de monter directement dans sa chambre.

Elle avait rencontré un beau garçon mais elle était avec Matt. Après tout ils pourraient rester amis.

* * *

**Alors pour un début? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, merci d'avance ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir alors voilà, le deuxième chapitre. Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review notamment à Mamajvd40, Delphine et Guest. Je suis très contente que le début vous plaise, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira aussi :).**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Elena venait seulement de se réveillée. Aujourd'hui elle devait sortir avec ses amis et Matt. Elle devait vite se préparer avant que Matt n'arrive. Après 30 minutes elle était prête car Matt était déjà là, ils devaient tous se retrouver au parc vers 12h30 pour manger ensemble. Il y aurait Caroline avec Nathan, Bonnie avec Alex, Jeremy avec Melissa qui était également la sœur à Nathan, Tyler avec Ashley. Et bien-sûr Elena et Matt. Ils étaient tous très proche. Il était 12h20 lorsque Matt et Elena sortirent de chez cette dernière. Le trajet se fit en silence. Après 15 minutes, ils étaient arrivés. Le parc n'était pas très loin mais Matt roulait très lentement aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient les derniers.

"C'est une mauvaise habitude d'arriver en retard" plaisanta Caroline en saluant ses amis.

"C'est Matt qui roulait doucement" répondit Elena en riant. Ils s'installèrent et discutèrent. Les garçons entre eux et les filles entre elles. Après quelques minutes, Elena reçut un ballon sur le dos et une petite fille courait vers elle pour le récupérer et s'excuser.

"Excusez-moi madame" dit la petite gênée.

" Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie" répondit Elena en souriant.

"Alissa, Alissa" cria un jeune homme.

Elena reconnut rapidement la voix: le garçon d'hier.

"Excuse-toi" dit-il.

Elena se releva et se retourna pour le regarder.

"C'est fait" dit-elle.

Il était surpris.

"Bonjour, alors vous allez mieux?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

"Pourquoi t'allais mal?" répliqua Matt.

Il fit un sourire à Elena et s'en alla avec la petite. Elena ne répondit pas à Matt et alla s'asseoir à sa place.

"C'est qui ?" demanda Matt avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

"À vrai dire, je ne sais pas non plus. Je ne le connais pas, je lui ai parlé vite fait hier et voilà" répondit-elle.

Matt ne dit rien et repris sa conversation avec ses amis.

"C'est qui?" demanda Bonnie.

"Il est charmant en tout cas" remarqua Caroline.

"Comme je l'ai dit à Matt, je ne le connais pas, hier soir avec Matt lors de notre dîner, on s'est disputé et je suis rentré à pied. Je l'ai bousculé sans faire exprès et il m'a accompagné jusqu'à vers chez moi. Il s'est arrêté avant parce que Matt m'attendait devant la maison. Je ne connais pas son prénom et il ne connait pas le mien" dit Elena.

"En tout cas il ne s'est pas gêné pour te parler devant lui" répondit Melissa.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il l'est vu et s'il l'est parti c'est parce qu'il a compris que Matt était là" dit Elena.

Aucune ne reparla de ça durant toute l'après-midi mais Elena était perdue dans ses pensées, elle voulait le revoir parce qu'elle savait qu'ils pourraient devenir amis et elle le voulait mais Matt était quelqu'un de très jaloux donc il ne fallait pas faire de gaffe devant lui.

Du côté du jeune homme, il était content de l'avoir revue. Même s'il ne savait pas qu'il allait la revoir un jour et encore moins avec son petit-ami. Il n'avait même pas pu savoir si elle allait bien à cause de Matt. Il espérait de tout cœur la revoir. Il voulait la revoir mais dans d'autres circonstances pour qu'ils puissent bien parler, comme hier soir. Il ne s'était même pas présenté, il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps à elle aussi de se présenter. "Qu'est-ce que je suis bête parfois" pensa-t-il. Alors voilà, il espérait la revoir pour qu'ils deviennent amis.

L'après-midi se passa très bien et ils étaient tous rentré chez eux sauf Elena et Matt. Elle était dans ses bras.

"C'est qui ce mec?" demanda soudainement Matt.

"Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure" répondit-elle.

"Pourquoi il ta demandé si t'allais mieux?"

"Je ne sais pas, c'est lui il pense que je vais mal" menti-elle mais elle savait que Matt n'allait pas la lâché.

Il ne répondit rien, elle proposa donc de rentrer, il accepta.

Après quelques minutes, ils étaient chez Elena. Il était 18h30 et la mère d'Elena proposa à Matt de rester dîner car il y avait déjà Melissa et Jeremy. Elle avait pensait qu'il pourrait rester lui aussi. Hésitant au début, il accepta à la fin.

Elena n'avait pas très faim, elle en avait marre que Matt soit jaloux comme ça. Elle ne voulait laisser rien paraître et c'était réussi car Matt ne se douta de rien mais sa mère la connaissait par coeur. Le dîner se passa très bien et Matt ne resta pas très tard, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Après que Matt soit parti, Jeremy et Melissa montèrent à l'étage laissant seules Elena et sa mère.

"Ça va ma chérie?" demanda sa mère.

"Oui" répondit-elle avec un sourire.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Matt?" demanda-t-elle sans tourner autour du pot.

"Il est trop jaloux et là franchement, je ne le supporte plus" répondit Elena.

"À cause de quoi il est jaloux?" demanda sa mère.

"J'ai rencontré un garçon et Matt ma fait un interrogatoire alors que je le connais à peine. Je ne connais rien de lui, même pas son prénom"

"Matt a toujours été jaloux, tu le sais mais il faut que tu surmontes ça et ça ne t'avait jamais déranger avant" remarqua sa mère.

"Oui mais si tu remarques bien, je n'ai aucun ami garçon, excepté Tyler, Nathan et Alex" répondit la jeune fille.

"Je comprends très bien mais ça lui passera" répondit sa mère en essayant de la rassurer.

"Oui mais ça fait 8 mois que ça dure et que je le supporte" répondit Elena.

"Je monte, bonne nuit maman" dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Elena était dans son lit et pensa à ce jeune homme, il fallait absolument qu'elle le revoit parce que depuis cet après-midi elle ne pensait qu'à lui, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas mais c'était une personne totalement différente de son entourage. D'ailleurs le lycée reprenait dans deux jours et elle espérait qu'il soit inscrit, comme ça elle pourrait le voir tous les jours. Mais elle pensa rapidement qu'il devait être le garçon le plus "populaire" alors qu'elle, elle n'était rien à côté de lui et elle savait qu'il ne lui adresserait jamais la parole, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde.

* * *

**Alors? Review svp.**

**Je sais que c'est court mais c'est le début encore, donc voilà. Désolée pour les fautes aussi :x.**

**Biz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjouuuuur à toutes et à tous. Excusez moi pour ce retard mais sérieusement je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi... En plus je suis désolée de vous annoncer cela mais la semaine prochaine, je serai totalement prise donc je vais essayer de poster 2 ou 3 chapitres d'ici la fin de la semaine. J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire quand même. Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

Elena était maintenant réveillée depuis 2h, elle se préparait pour sortir avec sa mère. Miranda voulait aller se promener avec Elena. Ils avaient fini de manger, de faire la vaisselle et il était déjà 14h. Elles sortirent et après quelques minutes, elles furent au parc de Mystic Falls. Miranda croisa Amanda, la mère de Melissa. Alors qu'elles parlaient, Elena vit au loin la petite Alissa. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda.

« C'est bien Alissa ton prénom ? » Demanda Elena en souriant.

« Oui » répondit la petite.

La mère d'Alissa s'approcha.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes ? » Demanda-t-elle à Elena.

« La madame à qui j'ai fait mal avec le ballon quand j'étais au parc avec tonton Damon » répondit Alissa.

« Il s'appelle donc Damon » murmura-t-elle.

« Pardon ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Excusez-moi, je me parlais à moi-même. Donc, oui j'ai rencontré votre fille au parc hier et je pensais qu'elle était avec Damon aujourd'hui aussi » répondit Elena.

« Non Damon est allé chez de la famille, il ne rentrera pas avant 3 voire 4 jours »

« Ah ! Je ne savais pas. Merci » dit Elena en allant retrouver sa mère.

Alors qu'elle marchait pour retrouver sa mère, elle vit Bonnie et s'empressa d'aller tout lui raconter. Ne comprenant rien, son amie lui demanda de se calmer et de répéter moins rapidement pour qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qu'elle racontait.

« Je te dis que le gars du parc s'appelle Damon, j'ai revu la petite fille qui était avec lui mais il n'est pas dans la ville en ce moment et je ne sais pas quand il sera de retour, et encore moins s'il reviendra un jour ».

« Elena ! Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à ce garçon ? N'oublie pas, tu as déjà un petit ami » répondit Bonnie.

« Je sais mais je voudrais seulement être amie avec lui » avoua Elena.

« Très bien. Espérons qu'il revienne alors » dit Bonnie.

Bonnie s'en alla et Elena alla enfin rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait depuis un moment.

« Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps, dis donc » dit sa mère en souriant.

« Je suis désolée » répondit Elena.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Miranda.

« Oui bien merci, je suis juste un peu fatiguée » dit Elena alors qu'en réalité elle était triste.

La rentrée était demain. Damon n'était pas là, donc il n'était pas inscrit. Elle en avait marre de ses disputes avec Matt, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui il l'avait appelé et ils s'étaient disputés encore une fois. Elle ne voulait plus supporter ça, donc elle décida d'aller le voir pour rompre.

Elle descendit et ouvra la porte pour sortir de la maison mais Matt était là, devant elle.

« Matt, que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Elena surprise.

« Il faut qu'on parle » dit Matt.

« Entre » proposa Elena.

Il entra et se dirigèrent vers le salon.

« Ecoutes, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps mais je sais que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à rester avec moi alors que toi-même tu ne le veux plus » dit Matt.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tu as raison c'est vrai mais je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais toi-même le faire à vrai dire » répondit Elena.

« Alors, on est d'accord » dit Matt.

« Je suis désolée, j'espère que ça va toi… » Dit Elena.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Mais j'aimerai prendre un peu mes distances, j'en ai besoin »

« Je comprends » Dit Elena.

Il s'en alla et Elena était triste et soulagé en même temps. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas que Matt allait l'a quitté mais au moins, ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait fait.

Elle envoya un message à Bonnie disant que Matt l'avait quitté. Celle-ci s'empressa de venir chez Elena.

« Comment tu vas ? » Demanda Bonnie.

« Bien, je n'osais pas le faire… Mais lui l'a fait » dit-elle soulagé.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu voulais le quitter toi ? » Demanda bonnie étonnée.

« Oui, je ne ressens plus grand-chose pour lui et puis sérieusement, ces temps-ci nous faisons que nous disputer donc je ne peux plus vivre comme ça » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ok, alors j'espère que lui aussi ira bien ».

Il était 19h, Bonnie était partie depuis un long moment déjà. Elena se mit à table avec Jeremy et sa mère.

« Demain les cours reprennent » dit Miranda.

« Oui je sais » dit Jeremy pas content.

Elena ria suite à la manière dont Jeremy avait répondu. « Jeremy, ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien »

« Parle pour toi » dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle repensa à Matt.

« Matt m'a quitté » annonça Elena.

« Je savais bien qu'il le fera un jour où l'autre. On a tous remarqué que tu ne l'aimais plus » avoua Jeremy en baissant les yeux vers son plat.

« Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas mais merci en tout cas de me l'avoir dit » répondit-elle.

Plus personne ne parla, le dîner se termina en silence. Un silence qui permettait à Elena de repensait à Damon. Ils avaient tous fini de manger alors Elena souhaita une bonne nuit à sa mère et son frère et monta dans sa chambre.

Il était 20h30 lorsqu'elle rejoignit son lit. Elle savait que Damon ne serait pas et elle se sentit mal… Pourquoi se sentait-elle mal alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas du tout ? Elle se posait plein de question et d'un coup elle remarqua que ces temps-ci elle pensait beaucoup à lui et ce n'était pas un bon signe. Elle devait arrêter et ça au plus vite mais maintenant elle était libre, plus de petit-ami.

* * *

Le réveil d'Elena sonna, il était 6h45. Elle devait se préparer pour aller au lycée. Elle se prépara à l'étage et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Jeremy était déjà là avec la gueule de quelqu'un qui avait passé la nuit à faire la fête.

« Bonjour, ça va Jeremy ? » Demanda Elena en souriant suite à la tête qu'il faisait à ce moment-là.

« Non, je déteste le lycée, j'ai trop mal à la tête » dit-il.

« Je vois ça » répondit-elle en riant alors que sa mère riait aussi.

« Allez Elena, avant que tu ne sois en retard » dit Miranda.

Elena mangea rapidement et il était déjà 7h50.

« Allez, allez, sortez »

« Oui maman, c'est bon » dit Jeremy.

Ils montèrent en voiture pour aller au lycée. C'était Miranda qui les emmenez parce qu'Elena n'avait toujours pas le permis.

Après quelques minutes, ils étaient arrivés. Ils dirent au revoir à leur mère et descendirent de la voiture. Elena se dirigea vers Bonnie qui discutait avec Caroline et Matt, Jeremy lui se dirigeait vers sa petite amie.

« Bonjour » dit Elena.

« Bonjour » répondirent ses amis.

Matt s'en alla alors qu'Elena venait d'arriver.

« Alors prête pour cette nouvelle année ? » Demanda Caroline toute excitée.

« Je pense, oui » répondit Elena.

« Alors, allons-y » dit Bonnie en prenant ses deux meilleures amis par leur bras.

Elles arrivèrent dans la salle de cours, elles étaient dans la même classe et aujourd'hui, elles commençaient avec le cours de Français.

Le prof de Français, Mr Zalti était interrompu par la secrétaire du proviseur et un élève. Elena quant à elle, elle était concentré à penser à autre chose… Damon ! Sa tête était baissée sur la feuille, sur laquelle elle dessinait. L'élève entra dans la classe et Caroline le remarqua. Elle commençait à bouger dans tout les sens, lorsqu'elle le reconnu. Elle tenta de faire du bruit pour qu'Elena puisse la remarquait, mais rien à faire. Alors elle essaya de l'appeler.

« Elena ! » Cria Caroline à voix basse. Pas de réponse, décidemment elle était vraiment dans ses pensées. Alors Caroline prit son stylo et le lança à côté d'Elena. Mr Zalti, la regarda bizarrement alors que Damon comprit assez vite où voulait en arriver la blonde et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Caroline se leva et alla le chercher.

« Mais tu fous quoi ? » Demanda Caroline agacée.

« Rien » Répondit Elena.

« Lève la tête et regarde qui est avec le prof » dit-elle avant de rejoindre sa place.

Elena leva la tête et vit Damon.

**POV Elena.**

Caroline avait tout fait pour que je puisse voir Damon mais j'étais dans mes pensées, à penser à lui. J'étais tellement concentrée sur lui que je ne remarquais rien autour de moi, que même pas le professeur avait cessé de parler. Je venais de relever la tête et Damon se trouvait dans la salle, face à moi, à côté du professeur. Damon était vraiment là, j'y croyais pas. C'était pas possible, j'étais tellement heureuse! Mon cœur commença à battre à une vitesse incroyable et lorsque je vis son sourire, mes joues étaient devenues toute rouges. J'étais assez gênée par la situation.

« Alors je vous présente un nouvel élève, il fera partie de votre classe » Annonça Mr Zalti.

« Damon Salvatore » continua le professeur.

« Installe-toi là-bas. Devant Elena, il n'y a personne ». Dit-il en s'adressant à Damon.

« Quoi ? Devant moi ? Omg mais non, il ne peut pas ! Il y a d'autres places et le prof a trouvé que celle-ci ? » Pensais-je.

Je tournais ma tête pour voir s'il y avait d'autres places… Mais non, la seule de libre était celle qui était devant moi. Moi qui étais déjà assez perdue dans mes pensées sans qu'il soit là, voilà que maintenant il était là. Comment vais-je faire ?

Damon s'approchait de moi avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Elena » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Damon » répondit-elle gênée. Ses joues étaient toujours rouges.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, ça va merci » répondit-elle.

Il s'assit et lui tourna le dos. Elena était maintenant complètement perdue dans ses pensées, rêves, délires, elle était totalement dans un autre monde.

* * *

**Alors? J'espère que ça vous a pluuu. Review please. Merci d'avance ;). Biz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite, je la poste étant donné que je dois rattraper mon retard et que vous la voulez :p. Merci à tous pour vos review, ça me fait tellement plaisir. Et puis pour l'idée du professeur... J'y avais pas pensée mais tkkkt maintenant j'vais la prendre cette idée pour quelqu'un d'autre hahaha. Merci en tout cas pour l'idée, elle assure :o. Allez j'vous laisse lire tranquille! Merci encore une fois et bonne lecture à vous :).**

* * *

La sonnerie venait de retentir et Elena sortit la première. Damon la suivit en l'appelant.

« Elena » dit-il en courant vers elle.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu m'évites ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non pas du tout » dit-elle.

Matt passa à côté d'eux et leur lança un regard noir. Damon le remarqua.

« Wahou, ton petit-ami comment il nous a regardé » dit Damon surpris.

« _Ex_ petit-ami » rectifia Elena.

« Ah excuse-moi, je ne savais pas » dit-il gêné.

« Ce n'est rien mais tu t'en doutais bien que ça allait arriver » dit Elena.

Damon ne dit rien, les amies d'Elena venaient d'arriver.

« Bonjour » dit-elles à Damon.

« Salut » répondit ce dernier.

« Je m'appelle Caroline et elle c'est Bonnie. Nous sommes les meilleures amies d'Elena » dit Caroline.

« Enchanté » dit Damon en souriant. Elena ne parlait pas.

La sonnerie retentit car le prochain cours reprenait et Elena se dirigea pour aller au prochain cours.

« Elena, je ne connais pas, pourrais-tu m'accompagné à la salle ? » Demanda Damon.

« Viens, je t'y emmène » Dit Caroline en se dirigeant vers lui.

Elena n'avait rien dit et Damon ne pouvait pas dire « non » à Caroline, il trouvait que ça ne se faisait pas. Ils arrivèrent en classe et Elena s'installa au fond comme d'habitude. Les filles s'installèrent devant elle, donc Elena était seule. Il y avait qu'une seule place de libre –encore- et c'était à côté d'Elena. Tout le monde avait sa place habituelle, sauf Damon. Il s'installa donc à côté d'elle.

« Je peux m'assoir ?» Demanda Damon.

« En même temps il n'y a pas d'autre place, assieds-toi » dit-elle.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ses joues redevenaient rouges. « Calme toi Elena, calme toi, ça va aller » se disait-elle dans sa tête.

Ils avaient cours d'histoire avec Mr Saltzman. Et trois heures en plus.

Damon écoutait le prof alors qu'Elena pensait à Damon, elle le regardait et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec lui. Elle le fixait alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Damon. Il se sentait comme observé.

« Euh ? Hein ? Excuse-moi, c'est.. Juste que j'étais en train de penser » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Ah. Ce n'est pas grave et je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ? » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« Rien de bien important » Répondit Elena

« Elena et le nouveau… Damon voilà ! Arrêtez de parler, vous me dérangez énormément ! » Dit le professeur.

« Décidément, toujours quelqu'un pour nous couper » dit-il en se rappelant comment Matt avait interrompu leur conversation.

« C'est vrai » dit-elle à voix basse. Damon sourit.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il se parlait mais en s'écrivant sur un bout de papier.

« Au faite, tu m'as pas dit ton âge » demanda Damon à l'écrit.

« 18 ans et toi ? »

« 19 ans » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi c'est fini avec Matt ? » Demanda Damon.

« Je ne ressens plus rien pour lui, alors il m'a quitté. D'ailleurs j'allais le faire mais il m'avait devancé » répondit-elle.

Alors qu'il reprenait la feuille, elle lui reprit des mains pour y rajouter un « tu es curieux quand même :p »

Il lit ce qu'elle avait écrit et il sourit.

« Oui je sais mais c'est dommage quand même que vous soyez plus ensemble » écrit-il.

« Et toi alors ? Tu as une petite amie ? » Demanda Elena.

« Non mais peut-être bientôt » dit-il.

« Bientôt ? Sérieusement… ? » Son cœur se resserra suite à ce simple mot « bientôt ». Son visage changea de couleur et Damon ne le rata pas.

« Ah bah c'est cool » répondit Elena.

Damon ne répondit rien et se reconcentra sur son cours. Elena faisait semblant de suivre le cours mais on voyait bien que non.

« Elena pourrais-tu répéter ce que je viens de dire ».

« Euh… Je ne sais pas »

« 2h de colle ».

« Super la rentrée » murmura-t-elle.

« T'as dit quoi ? »

« Non rien »

Deux heures étaient passé. La troisième heure venait seulement d'arriver.

« Elena je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Demanda Damon.

« Oui ? »

« A midi, tu veux bien qu'on déjeune ensemble ? »

« Une invitation ? » Demanda Caroline en se retournant.

« Peut-être bien » Répondit Damon en souriant à Elena.

« Oui, pourquoi pas » Dit Elena en souriant.

Après cette heure-là, venait midi. Donc il restait exactement 50 minutes à Elena pour se préparer psychologiquement car elle allait manger avec le nouveau « beau-gosse » du lycée. Depuis tout à l'heure, plusieurs filles de la classe se retournaient pour le regarder et sourire. Il recevait plusieurs petits mots venant des filles.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? », « Tu es célibataire ? », « Je peux avoir ton numéro stp ? », « Tu sais que tu es mignon ? », etc…

Elena ne disait rien mais lisait tout, d'ailleurs Damon l'avait surprise.

« Elles font ça à tous les nouveaux ? » Demanda-t-il étonné.

« Non, qu'aux nouveaux mignons » dit-elle amusée.

Damon tourna la tête gêné. Elena le remarqua et sourit, au moins elle n'était pas seule à « rougir » ou à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Voilà, l'heure était passée lentement mais elle était passée. Elena sortit avec ses amies et Damon les suivait.

« Elena, tu viens ? » Demanda Damon.

« Oui, j'arrive » répondit-elle. Elle salua ses amies et le rejoignit. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine et Matt était là. Il les voyait s'approcher et s'installer à une table. Il se leva et alla en direction d'Elena.

« Salut Elena » Commença Matt.

« Salut Matt, ça va… ? »

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement en la coupant.

« Pardon ? » Demanda -t-elle

« Bah ouais, vous êtes ensemble depuis ce matin donc… »

« Donc rien du tout. Matt arrêtes-toi un peu, on a rompu hier et je serais déjà avec Damon ? Sérieusement ? »

Il ne répondit rien et s'en alla.

« Vraiment jaloux » commenta Damon.

« Un peu trop, oui » dit-elle.

« Si tu veux, je te raccompagne ce soir, j'ai ma voiture » proposa-t-il.

« Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. Au faite… C'est qui Alissa ? »

« Ma cousine, je vis seulement avec mon frère, il est plus grand que moi de 7 ans. On a perdu nos parents, assez jeune donc je suis venue vivre dans cette ville près de ma tante. D'ailleurs elle m'a dit que tu l'avais croisé et que tu lui avais parlé de moi » répondit-il.

« Oui, je pensais que tu étais avec Alissa » dit-elle mal à l'aise.

Le déjeuner se passait très bien mais l'heure des cours arriva très vite. Elena était souvent seule en cours, elle préférait rester seule parce qu'elle n'avait pas la tête à bosser contrairement aux filles. Donc étant donné qu'il restait souvent qu'une seule place et que c'était à côté d'elle, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était toujours à côté de Damon. Ils faisaient que parler en cours et rigoler et Elena était arrivée à une dizaine d'heures de colle alors que Damon n'en avait aucune étant donné que c'est le « petit nouveau ». Elle appréciait passer du temps avec lui, même si c'était en cours et lui aussi aimait bien passer du temps avec elle parce qu'ils rigolaient bien.

* * *

**Alors? Matt décidément il est de partout et toujours aussi jaloux! Rholala. Bref review please! Merci d'avance. Biz.**

**Ps: je pense que je posterai la suite cet aprèm ou alors demain. Mais d'ici demain, j'en posterai 3. Donc voilà !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilààà la suite! (Re-bonjour xD). Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir et comme je l'ai dit, je poste rapidement parce que la semaine prochaine, ça sera un peu trop compliqué pour que je puisse en poster un. Enfin bref, je vous ennuie pas plus et bonne lecture à vous en espérant que ça vous plaise!**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le deuxième jour de cours. Elena avait passé toute la journée hier avec Damon et il l'avait raccompagné chez elle, le soir. Aujourd'hui ils commençaient avec les maths. Elena n'y comprenait absolument rien. C'était un nouveau professeur.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Maths » Commença le professeur.

« Oh non » Lâcha Damon à voix basse.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Elena.

« Ecoute et tu comprendras » dit-il seulement.

« Je suis Mr Salvatore » annonça-t-il.

Elena comprit assez vite ainsi que toute la classe qui se retourna pour regarder Damon.

« C'est ton frère ? Ton père ? Ton cousin ? » Demandèrent tous chacun tour à tour. Damon ne répondit rien et Mr Salvatore remit du calme dans sa classe.

« Eh oh, on se tait. Je ne veux aucun bruit dans ma classe » répliqua le professeur.

« C'est qui ? » Demanda Elena curieuse.

« Mon frère, celui dont je t'ai parlé hier à la cantine ».

« Ah oui. »

« J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ne soit pas dans ce lycée mais raté » dit-il comme déçu.

« Ce n'est pas grave » dit Elena en tentant de le rassurer.

« Pour moi, si » dit-il.

Elena ne dit rien et posa sa main sur la sienne en lui disant « ça va aller ».

A ce contact Damon ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se sentir « bien ». Mais après quelques secondes Elena l'a retira et Damon aurait aimé que ce moment dur plus longtemps.

Ils avaient 2h de maths avec Mr Salvatore mais les heures de matières ne comptait plus vraiment étant donné qu'ils étaient dans chaque cours l'un à côté de l'autre (ou presque).

Le cours qui suivait les heures c'était l'Espagnol. Elena était arrivée avant Damon en salle de classe et donc s'installa comme à son habitude au fond de la classe. Josh capitaine de l'équipe de football et ami avec Matt, s'installa à côté d'elle. Damon se retrouva donc juste devant à côté d'un autre élève.

Le cours venait de commencer et Josh lancer des regards à Elena.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Josh ? » commença Elena.

« Je sais pour toi et Matt » dit-il.

« Eh bien, tant mieux pour toi » lâcha-t-elle.

« Pourquoi l'avoir quitté ? Il t'aimait tu sais... »

« Pardon ? Moi l'avoir quitté ? » Demanda Elena offusqué, en le coupant.

« Oui, il nous a dit ça… »

« Nous ? » Demanda-t-elle en le coupant une seconde fois.

« Oui à l'équipe » dit-il.

« Ah bah super » dit-elle énervée. « Non mais sérieux n'importe quoi ».

Damon se retourna en entendant Elena criait un peu (enfin à voix basse).

« Chut au fond » dit le professeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Elena ? » Demanda Damon.

« T'es qui toi pour lui demander ça ? » Demanda Josh.

« Josh la ferme ! Matt a raconté à tout le monde que c'est moi qui l'ait quitté » dit Elena.

« Oh. C'est bizarre » dit-il avant de se retourner.

Elena pensait que maintenant tout le lycée pensait que c'était elle qui avait quitté Matt alors que pas du tout. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Sérieusement Matt parfois il est beaucoup trop incompréhensible.

Damon durant toute l'heure il se retourna pour jeter des regards à Elena et Josh ne le rata pas.

« Occupe-toi du cours » dit-il à Damon.

« Non mais Josh t'arrêtes maintenant ? Laisse le tranquille » dit-elle agacée par son comportement.

« Ecoute moi, je fais ce que je veux. Si tu n'es pas content, eh ben pars. Personne ne te retiens ici » dit Damon.

« Si, Elena » dit Josh en souriant.

« Oh oh, je ne retiens personne. Si tu veux partir, pars. J'm'en fou un peu de ce que tu fais ou pas, j'dois m'occuper de mes problèmes avant que de m'amuser avec tes conneries » cracha-t-elle.

Damon la regarda en souriant pendant un instant et se retourna.

Midi. C'était midi maintenant. Elena était devant la classe de cours avec Caroline et Bonnie, elle leur expliquait ce que Matt avait fait.

« Ce n'est pas possible » dit Caroline abasourdie.

« Je suis étonnée par son comportement » dit Bonnie.

« Et moi donc » dit Elena en soufflant.

Damon s'approcha d'elles.

« Hey les filles. Elena tu mange avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers ses amies qui lui firent un sourire qui voulait dire « oui, vas-y ».

« Oui, avec plaisir » dit-elle en rougissant et avec un sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine. Tous les regards se portaient sur eux ou plutôt sur_ elle_.

« Oh merde pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ? » Demanda Elena.

Damon ne répondit rien mais ils pouvaient très bien entendre ce que les gens disaient.

« C'est elle, elle l'a quitté pour lui ». « Elena a quitté Matt et elle dit à tout le monde que c'est lui, mais on sait tous qu'il l'aime trop pour ça ». « Elena a tous les mecs qu'elle veut, c'est pas possible. Matt et maintenant ce nouveau », etc…

« Sérieux, ils pensent ça ? Que j'ai quitté Matt ? Et pour toi en plus de ça ? Que toi et mon on est ensemble ? J'hallucine, c'est pas possible Damon ».

Damon se mit face à elle et prit le visage d'Elena entre ses mains. « Calme toi Elena, ne les écoutes pas. Tes amis et moi, on connait la vérité donc ne t'en fais pas ».

Tyler s'approcha d'eux.

« Elena, sérieux ? Tu passes de Matt à ça ? » Dit-il en montrant de son doigt, Damon de haut en bas.

« Tyler, tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois vraiment ça ? ».

« Je sais que non Elena, je voulais juste un peu plaisantais » dit-il.

« Effectivement, c'est le moment » dit-elle agacée.

« Non mais je sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris » dit-il en fin de compte.

Matt s'approcha d'eux. Et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la cantine.

« Alors, vous vous amusez bien tous les deux ? » Demanda Matt à Elena et Damon.

« Pas autant que toi » répondit Damon.

Elena commençaient à avoir les larmes aux yeux et ne dit rien. Seulement Tyler l'avait remarqué.

« Écoute-moi bien. On sait tous ici que c'est Elena qui m'a quitté » dit Matt.

« C'est ce que tu dis-toi, parce que moi je sais que c'est toi qui l'a quitté » répondit Damon.

« Il a raison » Confirma Tyler.

« Damon laisse tomber » dit Elena avec les larmes qui coulaient. « Je rentre et Matt, t'as gagné, pensez tous ce que vous voulez, j'en ai plus rien à faire ». Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Damon et Tyler l'a rattrapèrent.

« Elena attends » Dit Tyler.

« Quoi ? » Répondit-elle.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas cool ce qu'a fait Matt mais faut le comprendre, il souffre » Tenta Tyler.

« Peut-être que moi non » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux pour qu'ils puissent mieux voir à quel point les larmes coulaient.

« J'imagine mais il doit déjà s'en vouloir » Dit Tyler.

« Laisse tombé, on verra ça plus tard » répondit-elle.

Elle sortit du lycée avec Damon.

« Ça te dérangerait de m'accompagner chez moi stp ? » Demanda Elena d'une toute petite voix.

« Non pas du tout » dit-il. « Monte ».

Ils montèrent et durant tout le trajet, ils ne dirent rien. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Elena.

« Tu as raté la première heure » dit-elle sans le regarder.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça » avoua-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien Damon, t'en fais pas ».

« Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'il était comme ça » dit Damon.

« Et moi donc, on a été ensemble 8 mois » dit Elena. « Bref, tu veux entrer ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas » répondit Damon en souriant.

« Je te préviens que tu risques de rater toute l'après-midi » dit Elena en riant un peu.

« Je ne serais pas le seul » dit-il et Elena ria. « Et en plus, si j'arrive à te faire rire, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de rater un après-midi ou même deux jours » dit-il.

Elena rougit un peu et ils entrèrent chez elle. Sa mère était là.

« Elena, ma chérie qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle. Elle vit Damon « Bonjour ».

« Bonjour, je suis Damon » dit-il.

« Enchantée »

« C'est Matt. Il a dit à tout le lycée que c'est moi qui l'a quitté et que maintenant je suis avec Damon » expliqua-t-elle.

« Matt ? Sérieusement ? » Demanda Miranda surprise.

« Oui » répondit Elena.

Damon avait passé toute l'après-midi chez Elena. La mère d'Elena avait des courses à faire et donc était sortie. Ils étaient restés que tous les deux. Ils avaient bien parlé.

« Alors c'est qui cette fille ? » Demanda Elena.

« C'est une fille du lycée. De l'autre classe » dit-il. Il y avait leur classe et une autre de la même année.

« Ah, j'espère que ça le fera alors » dit-elle en souriant.

« Oui mais non. Je ne veux plus ».

« Ah bon? Comment ça se fait? » Demanda Elena surprise.

« Je veux quelque chose de sérieux et ça ne sera surement pas avec elle » expliqua-t-il.

Elena était « contente ».

* * *

**Aloooors? Review please! Merci d'avance :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, merci pour vos reviews. Ca me fait tellement plaisir! Alors voilà la suite, je posterai bientôt celui qui suivra celui-là.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Un nouveau jour venait de commencer pour Elena. Elle était en bas avec sa mère et son frère pour déjeuner. Elle savait que cette année, ça allait être totalement dur pour elle, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

Les filles étaient venues la voir après les cours, juste après que Damon soit rentré chez lui et Tyler, Nathan ainsi qu'Alex, l'avaient appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils étaient de vrais amis et Elena savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur eux, dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Matt, lui avait tenté de la joindre mais elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. « Je suis désolé, j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je savais qu'il ne se passait rien entre vous mais j'étais jaloux qu'il passe ses journées avec toi. Excuse-moi, je t'aime… » Dit-il dans un message. Après l'avoir lu, elle le supprima, c'est bien ce qu'il méritait après tout.

« Allez, dehors » dit Miranda.

Les Gilbert sortirent tous les trois et le trajet s'était fait dans le silence. Une fois arrivé au lycée, Elena vit Damon d'un côté et ses amies de l'autre. Qui devait-elle choisir ? Elle proposa donc à Damon de les rejoindre donc.

« Les amis je vous présente Damon » dit-elle.

« Enchanté » Dirent et chacun se présentait à son tour.

Il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Damon et Elena était encore à côté, l'un de l'autre et ils passèrent l'heure à parler, de tout et de rien. A midi, ils devaient manger encore ensemble. L'heure était maintenant finie. Ils étaient dans le couloir lorsque Matt passa à côté d'eux. Il s'approcha pour parler à Elena, mais celle-ci s'en alla. Elle ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait donc maintenant il n'y a plus rien à dire. Elle revint dans le couloir seulement lorsqu'ils commençaient à entrer en cours. Ils avaient maths avec Mr Salvatore. Il avait remarqué la complicité qui s'installait entre Damon et Elena, même si c'était son frère il n'aimait pas le bruit. Donc il ne fallait aucun bruit dans sa classe.

« Tu sais mon frère n'aime pas qu'on fasse du bruit dans sa classe » dit Damon.

« On peut parler par écrit si tu veux » proposa Elena. Damon lui sourit et accepta.

« Au faite… Je sais où tu vis, je commence à te connaitre, on commence à devenir amis mais… Je n'ai toujours pas ton numéro » dit-il.

« Ah bah ça je sais, j'y avais pensé hier d'ailleurs » elle nota son numéro et lui donna.

Damon était content de voir évoluer sa relation avec Elena. Pour l'instant il ne pensait pas du tout à sortir avec elle et elle non plus. Ils étaient bien en tant qu'amis. Cet après-midi ils n'avaient aucun cours, ils avaient l'après-midi de libre. Caroline se retourna.

« Tu fais quoi cet aprèm Elena ? » Demanda Caroline.

« Rien, enfin je ne sais pas encore » répondit-elle.

« On va au parc, tu viens ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Oui pourquoi pas »

« A 14h et sois pas en retard cette fois » dit Caroline en riant.

« Ah et Damon, tu peux venir si tu veux » Proposa Bonnie en faisant un clin d'œil à Elena.

Oulalala, Bonnie faire un clin d'œil à Elena ? C'est qu'elle s'imaginait des choses, et ça Elena allait le savoir rapidement.

Damon avait accepté, toute façon il n'avait rien de prévu pour cet aprèm. Il restait seulement deux heures. Les deux heures qui suivaient allait séparer la classe en deux groupes. Donc par ordre alphabétique. D et de L à Z. Donc Damon et Elena n'allait pas être ensemble pendant deux heures.

« Bon bah on se rejoins après les deux heures de cours » dit Elena.

« Ouais malheureusement » répondit Damon.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Stacy était dans le groupe de Damon. Ils étaient entré en classe et elle se dirigea vers Damon et s'installa près de lui.

« Bonjour » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Salut » répondit-il. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler parce qu'il voulait parler qu'à Elena et ses amis.

« C'est toi le nouveau petit ami d'Elena ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non » répondit-il.

« Ah bah t'es libre alors » dit-elle heureuse.

« Oui mais pas pour toi » dit-il froidement.

Stacy le dévisagea et changea de place. Damon ne voulait rien à voir avec elle, il savait qu'Elena ne l'aimait, il savait aussi qu'elle n'aimait pas les gens sans raison donc il n'avait aucune raison d'être ami avec elle surtout que sa véritable amie était Elena.

Donc après que Stacy ait changé de place, c'était au tour de Morgane de venir s'asseoir près de lui. Elle ne dit rien au début et au fil de l'heure, elle lui demanda son numéro, il lui répondit que non, il ne voulait pas le lui donner. Il savait très bien comment était ce genre de fille, il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il voulait quelque chose de sérieux, une vraie histoire d'amour et ça ne risquait pas d'arriver avec ces filles-là.

Damon et Elena allaient manger chez Elena, Elena avait appelé sa mère pour lui dire que Damon venait. Ils s'ennuyaient vraiment l'un sans l'autre, il était midi mais les deux heures étaient passé très lentement. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite, dehors devant la voiture de Damon.

« Alors ces deux heures ? » demanda Elena en riant.

« Insupportable » dit-il alors qu'ils montèrent dans la voiture.

« Pareil pour moi » dit-elle.

Ils arrivèrent chez Elena et Jeremy et Melissa, étaient déjà là.

« Salut » dit Damon.

« Coucou » répondit Melissa.

Jeremy regarda Damon bizarrement.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda Jeremy soudainement.

« Non » répondirent en même temps étonné.

« Ah » dit Jeremy en riant.

Ils mangèrent et il était déjà 13h. Dans une heure ils devaient aller au parc.

* * *

**Aloooors? Review please! Merci :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ils étaient au parc. Damon et Elena venait d'arriver et à l'heure cette fois-ci. Matt était là avec Nathan, Alex et Tyler.

« Salut » Dit Matt à Elena.

« Salut » Répondit-elle. Elle alla rejoindre ses amis. Au moins elle lui avait répondu.

Tout le monde a des secrets et Damon aussi. Alors qu'ils étaient tous au parc, une jeune fille de leur âge s'approcha de Damon.

« Damon » dit-elle surprise.

« Maya » dit-il.

« Comment tu vas ? Ça fait longtemps » dit-elle.

« Ca va » répondit-il simplement.

« Je voulais qu'on reparle de… »

« Ce n'est pas le moment, au revoir » dit-il froidement.

Maya le regarda un moment et s'en alla les larmes aux yeux. Il retourna où il était avant qu'elle n'arrive. Ses amis le regardèrent et ne dirent rien. Après quelques minutes.

« Je pense que je vais rentrer » annonça-t-il à Elena.

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne me sens pas bien » avoua-t-il.

C'était surement parce que le fait d'avoir revu Maya, l'a perturbé un peu. Il était seulement 14h30.

« Parle-moi, si tu veux. Je suis là pour toi, tu le sais » dit-elle.

« Je ne me sens pas prêt pour en parler, désolé Elena » dit-il en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue. Il était parti et Elena retourna avec ses amis. Matt avait très bien vu comment Damon parlait avec Elena c'est-à-dire la manière dont il parlait avec elle, comment il se comportait avec elle, comment il s'occupait d'elle. Il en était jaloux parce que lui, n'avait jamais pu être comme ça avec elle. Il voyait aussi qu'Elena appréciait ça, elle appréciait énormément la présence de Damon.

L'après-midi se passait très bien. Sauf qu'il manquait Damon, il lui manquait à elle. Alors elle l'appela.

« Oui Damon, c'est moi » dit-elle.

« Oui je sais » dit-il en riant.

« Alors tu vas mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, merci de prendre de mes nouvelles »

« De rien, c'est normal. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave quand même »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Elena. Merci pour tout »

« Je serai toujours là, tu peux toujours compter sur moi » dit-elle avant de raccrocher. Son cœur maintenant battait rapidement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se sentait très bien mais son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle retourna près de ses amis mais elle avait envie de rentrer parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de voir Matt. Alors elle appela sa mère.

« Bon je rentre » annonça-t-elle à Bonnie.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda son amie inquiète.

« Oui, juste que je ne supporte plus de voir Matt, désolée » avoua-t-elle.

« Je comprends, prends soin toi de toi ma puce » dit-elle.

Elena s'en allant après avoir salué rapidement ses amis. Sa mère l'attendait dans la voiture, après quelques minutes elles étaient arrivées à la maison. Sur le chemin du retour, elle reçut un message de Damon.

« Maya est mon ex petite amie, elle m'a trompé et j'ai essayé de l'oublier, la revoilà dans ma vie maintenant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je l'aimais mais maintenant je ne sais plus ». Elena était surprise, elle ne pensait pas que Damon avait vécu une histoire de ce genre. « Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas… Il faut que tu passes au-dessus, après tout tes efforts tu ne vas pas recouler. Courage Damon ! » Lui dit-elle par message. Elle avait raison, il n'allait pas ruiner tous ces efforts parce qu'il l'avait revu une seule fois. Non et même s'il devait la croiser tous les jours eh ben il allait passer au-dessus. Il fallait qu'il soit fort et il allait l'être. « Tu as raison, merci mon Elena… » Répondit-il. Le cœur d'Elena rebattait vite, elle ne comprenait absolument rien mais elle aimait énormément comment Damon se comportait avec elle. « De rien Damon ) » Répondit-elle.

Elena était avec sa mère dans le salon et elle reçut un message de Damon disant « je suis devant chez toi, sors » il devait être 18h. Elle se précipita dehors pour le retrouver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise et contente de le voir.

« J'avais envie de te voir » avoua-t-il.

« Moi aussi » dit-elle. « Tu vas mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Maintenant, oui » dit-il.

Elena recommençait à avoir les joues rouges et Damon ne le rata pas.

« Tu vas arrêter de rougir » dit-il en souriant.

« Désolée » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça te va bien » dit-il en souriant.

« Il était magnifique. Toutes les filles voulaient être avec lui et là, il est là à me complimenter… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? » Pensa Elena.

Il commençait à pleuvoir, Damon ferma sa voiture et courra vers la maison d'Elena. Ils rentrèrent et la pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte. Miranda proposa à Damon de rester diner, il accepta. Jeremy était chez Melissa. Ils se retrouvaient donc seulement tous les trois.

Ils aidaient Miranda pour le diner, ils s'amusaient très bien mais la pluie continuait. Aux infos ils avaient annoncé qu'ils fermeraient la route pour toute la nuit. Ce qui voulait dire que Damon allait passer la nuit chez Elena ?

« Alors Damon, apparemment tu vas passer la nuit ici » Annonça Miranda.

Elena était très mal, elle avait honte. Elle avait peur qu'il l'a trouve moche ou qu'il se moque d'elle lors du réveil. Mais sinon elle était heureuse que Damon passe la nuit ici.

« Jeremy dors chez Melissa, tu prendras sa chambre » continua-t-elle.

« D'accord Mme Gilbert » répondit-il.

« Tu peux m'appeler Miranda » dit-elle en souriant.

« Très bien »

« Damon tu pourrais passer me voir plus souvent » Dit Elena en riant.

« J'avoue parce qu'il devait pleuvoir comme ça à chaque fois, je passerais toutes mes nuits chez toi » dit-il.

« Oui, ça serait bien » avoua Elena, les joues rouges.

Pendant le dîner, Damon regardait souvent Elena, il aimait bien la regarder mais Miranda l'avait remarqué même si Elena, non. Elle ne dit rien et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu mais Damon ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de la regarder, il était obligé, c'était comme si, il était attiré par sa beauté.

* * *

**Alors? Review pleaseee! Merci d'avance, biz ;).**

**Ps: je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre. Désolée pour les fautes aussi!**

**Bonne journée à vous tous.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir alors voilà la suite. Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait trop trop plaisir mais leur relation avance petit à petit.**

**Bonne lecture à vous :).**

* * *

Une fois le diner terminé, Elena et Damon étaient à l'étage, dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Ils rigolaient et parlaient quand soudain le téléphone de Damon se mit à sonner. C'était un message de Maya. « Bonsoir, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas, quand je t'ai vu (j'ai également revu Stefan) je me suis rappelée le bon vieux temps, Damon tu me manques tellement. J'ai beau essayée de chercher des réponses à cette fameuse question « pourquoi je t'ai quitté ? » et je ne trouve rien. J'ai essayé de comprendre mon comportement vis-à-vis de toi mais je n'y comprends rien. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je t'ai perdu aussi facilement, j'espérais que si tu me voyais, au moins une fois, eh bien tu te souviendrais à quel point on était heureux tous les deux. Mais je sais que maintenant tu es passé à autre chose et je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ». Dit-elle. « Comme si ça m'avait pas assez troublé de la voir, il fallait qu'elle m'envoie un message comme ça » murmura-t-il. Son visage avait changé de couleur et Elena commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda Elena.

« C'est Maya, elle vient de m'envoyer un message » répondit-il en tendant son portable.

Après avoir lu, Elena ne savait pas quoi dire à Damon.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut mais en tout cas, il y a une chose que je sais c'est qu'on ne veut pas la même chose, elle et moi. Je ne veux pas d'elle » dit-il.

« Elle a l'air de t'aimer vraiment ».

« C'est son problème, Elena je suis passé à autre chose moi maintenant » expliqua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien et donc il l'a regarda. Il l'a trouvait tellement belle et innocente, peut-être que c'était une fille comme elle qu'il lui fallait.

« Je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi » lâcha-t-il d'un coup. « Merde » pensa-t-il en rougissant.

« Je ne suis pas la seule qui rougit » dit Elena en riant. Damon, lui, sourit.

« A vrai dire, moi aussi. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi » avoua-t-elle sincèrement.

Damon s'approcha d'elle. Elena savait très bien que c'était une mauvaise idée mais elle aimait très bien qu'il soit aussi proche, elle aurait aimé l'être encore plus mais elle ne savait pas trop comment il le prendrait donc elle ne fit rien. Ils continuaient à parler et rigoler, ils ne faisaient pas attention à l'heure et puis toute façon demain il n'y avait pas cours étant donné que la pluie continuait à tomber énormément.

Damon n'avait jamais pensé à se mettre avec Elena mais le fait de passer du temps avec elle, cette idée lui traversait l'esprit assez souvent. Il pensait qu'Elena ne voulait pas de lui et que peut-être ils étaient mieux amis qu'autre chose. Le téléphone d'Elena sonna. C'était Caroline.

« Elena ? C'est moi » dit-elle à bout de souffle, on dirait qu'elle venait de faire une course à pied de 3 jours.

« Oui je sais, ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, non pas du tout » dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. « C'est Matt, il a fait un accident » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » S'écria Elena. « Comment ça ? Il est où ? Il va bien ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Il a fait un accident en voiture, il est à l'hôpital dans le coma » annonça-t-elle.

Elena était abasourdie. Matt à l'hôpital, ce n'était juste pas possible. Elle raccrocha alors que Caroline était encore en ligne et n'avait pas fini de parler. « Elle a tout dit » pensa Elena.

« Matt est à l'hôpital » dit Elena en pleurant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » Demanda Damon étonné à son tour.

« Un accident de voiture » dit-elle.

Damon n'aimait absolument pas la voir comme ça, il était triste pour elle, il n'aimait pas qu'elle pleure. Alors il s'approcha et l'a pris dans ses bras.

« Shhhh, ça va aller » dit-il en essayant de la consoler.

« Je ne peux même pas sortir pour aller le voir » dit-elle avec une petite voix.

Damon ne répondit rien, il était perdu dans ses pensées, il pensait que toutes ses attentes avec Elena étaient foutues à cause de Matt. Et que peut-être même elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui. Il n'avait rien tenté et il s'était rendu compte que c'était mieux comme ça.

Elena était toujours dans ses bras, bizarrement elle aimait ça et Damon aussi. Alors c'était assez dur pour eux de se défaire l'un de l'autre. Ils furent interrompus par Stefan qui appelait Damon.

« Ecoutes Damon, Maya est à l'hôpital, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais on m'a appelé de suite donc je cours vers l'hôpital » dit-il d'un coup.

« Je ne peux pas venir moi, de toute façon » dit-il.

Il raccrocha.

« Maya est aussi à l'hôpital » annonça-t-il.

Dans sa voix, on pouvait remarquer qu'il s'en foutait alors Elena ne répondit rien et resta encore longtemps dans ses bras. Un silence s'installa et quelques minutes après, Damon décida de le couper.

« Elena ? » appela-t-il.

« Damon, je m'en dors, je ne veux pas te lâcher » avoua-t-elle.

« Ok » répondit-il simplement.

Il s'installa dans le lit d'Elena et replaça la tête de la jeune fille sur le haut de son torse pour que leurs têtes soient assez près.

A présent Elena et Damon dormaient profondément dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Elena avait cessé de pleurer et allait voir Matt demain tandis que Damon était mal de voir Elena comme ça et qu'il y avait des chances qu'elle soit toujours amoureuse de son ex. Il se sentait con d'avoir pensait que c'était possible entre eux et en plus de ça, Elena venait de sortir d'une longue relation et n'était surement pas prête pour s'engager dans une autre. Contrairement à elle, Damon s'en foutait de Maya qui était à l'hôpital, c'était du passé pour lui maintenant._  
_

* * *

**Aloooors? Review please! Merci d'avance.**

**Bonne soirée à tous, bisous. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjouuur, voilà la suite! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir.**

**VampireDiaries98: Oui ça l'étaiiiit mais tu sais que la vie n'est toujours pas simple :p. Puis elle est cruelle parce que les gens le sont! La preuve... Dans ce chapitre avec ce que Caroline apprend :p. Bref lis et tu comprendras :). Merci pour ta review en tout cas!**

**Delphine: Merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste Damon qu'est jaloux et qui se fait des films :p et lui il est vraiment passé à autre chose, d'ailleurs tu le verras dans ce chapitre :). **

**Elina: Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant. Merci pour ta review :).**

**Mamajvd40: Merci pour ta review et je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours. Et oui c'était bien parti mais dans la vie il y a toujours des complications :p.**

**Virginie06: Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Damon c'est... Damon tu sais. Donc ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien pour lui. Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite! :).**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Le lendemain Elena fut réveillée par son téléphone.

« Allô ? Elena, tu es où ? Je t'attends à l'hôpital, grouille ! » Dit Caroline.

« Salut Caroline, je dors encore » répondit-elle avec une voix endormie.

« Et Matt ? Tu l'as oubliée ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, j'arrive » dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

« Bonjour » dit Damon en souriant.

Elena sauta du lit pour se préparer.

« Salut, bien dormi ? Moi oui. Je vais à l'hôpital, tu veux venir ? ».

« Euh… Non » dit-il après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

« J'aurais aimé que tu m'accompagnes » dit-elle.

Il ne voulait pas la voir avec Matt, il ne voulait pas subir ça.

« Je suis désolé mais je pense que je vais rentrer » dit-il en souriant.

« Très bien. Tant pis » dit Elena en se s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Elle avait dormi avec Damon et elle le laissa pour aller voir Matt. Après tout Matt était son ex et n'a pas été correct avec elle. Après réflexion, elle sortit de la salle de bain et alla s'assoir sur son lit, près de Damon.

« En fin de compte, si tu n'y vas pas… Je n'y vais pas non plus » dit-elle en souriant.

« Je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'y aller Elena ».

« Non mais ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi, je ne veux pas te laisser. Surtout pour Matt » répondit-elle.

Alors ils restèrent ensemble.

Caroline était à l'hôpital avec tous ses amis, sauf Elena. Dans la salle d'attente, elle faisait les cents pas.

« Je vais aux toilettes » annonça-t-elle.

Elle s'en alla rapidement. Elle était à présent dans les toilettes, devant le miroir et se regarda.

« Vous devez être l'amie de Matt » dit une voix derrière elle.

« Oui… » Dit-elle en se retournant. « Et vous l'amie de Damon ».

« Son ex, plus précisément » répondit Maya. « Je m'appelle Maya ».

« Ok » dit Caroline.

« Je suis ici parce que j'ai eu un accident. J'étais avec Matt dans la voiture » avoua Maya.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda Caroline.

« Oui » répondit Maya. Caroline sortit des toilettes et alla rejoindre ses amis. La première chose à laquelle pensa Caroline, c'était à Elena.

« Elena ? C'est encore moi ».

« Oui je sais, je ne viens pas » dit-elle.

« Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose, il fallait que je te le dise » dit Caroline doucement.

« Je t'écoute » dit Elena en s'attendant au pire.

« Je viens de croiser Maya à l'hôpital et elle vient de faire un accident » dit-elle. Elle reprit « elle était avec Matt dans la voiture, elle sort avec lui apparemment » dit-elle.

« Ah » dit Elena totalement surprise.

Elle raccrocha et fixa Damon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Matt et Maya » dit-elle simplement.

« Quel rapport entre Matt et Maya ? » Demanda-t-il perdu.

« Ils sont ensemble et ont fait un accident hier ensemble » expliqua-t-elle.

Damon ne répondit rien et le seul reflexe qu'il ait eu c'est de prendre Elena dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et place sa tête dans son cou. Non elle n'était pas triste parce qu'elle savait que Damon avait tourné la page et encore plus maintenant. Même s'il ne le disait pas ou montrait pas, Elena savait que Damon n'aimait pas du tout Matt. Donc non, elle n'était pas triste, seulement surprise.

Dans l'après-midi Damon était chez lui. Elena s'était quand même rendue à l'hôpital car Matt était toujours dans le coma. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour lui mais pour ses amis, pour les aider à tenir le cou.

Une fois là-bas, elle retrouva ses amis et les salua. Ils étaient tous triste, il y avait même Maya.

« Salut, tu dois être Elena ? » Commença la jeune fille.

« Salut et oui c'est bien moi » répondit-elle.

« Moi c'est Maya » Continua-t-elle. « Je suis désolée pour Matt ».

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est plus mon petit-ami mais le tien donc c'est moi qui devrais te dire ça » répondit-elle froidement.

« Effectivement, je suppose que toi tu es avec Damon maintenant » dit-elle.

« Excuse-moi de te décevoir mais tu te trompes et beaucoup même » Répondit Elena.

« Ah je pensais que oui ».

« Eh ben, non » Dit Elena.

« Je pense qu'il veut être avec toi, tu sais » dit soudainement Maya.

« Désolée Maya mais je ne veux absolument pas parler de ça, ici, maintenant et encore moins avec toi. Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi tu me parles de ça mais si c'est pour le fait qu'il ne te veuille plus, je pense que tu devrais savoir pourquoi ».

« Oui parce qu'il te veut toi ».

« Non ce n'est pas la raison mais la vraie raison c'est parce que tu te fous carrément de lui. La preuve tu es avec Matt et tu lui cours après ? C'est quoi ton problème exactement ? » Demanda Elena énervée.

Caroline s'interposa et demanda à Maya de s'en aller et de les laisser seul. Elle s'en alla en regardant Elena de travers.

« Je vous jure que ce n'est pas fini! » Dit Elena très énervée.

« Arrêtes » Dit Bonnie.

Elena se calma en voyant la tête de ses amis.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de lui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Ils firent tous non de la tête. Il semblait que ça allait être long, Elena décida de rentrer.

Une fois chez elle, Elena appela Damon, celui-ci ne répondit pas à ses appels. Alors voyant qu'au bout de deux heures, il ne donna aucun signe de vie, elle retenta de l'appeler mais toujours rien. Elena s'inquiétait.

Elle dina avec seulement sa mère et resta un peu avec elle dans le salon. Elles discutèrent un peu de tout lorsqu'elle reçut un message de Damon.

« Maya m'a tout raconté. Elle m'a également dit qu'elle ressentait que je ressentais des choses pour toi. Je pense qu'elle a raison. Je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié ou te perdre toi tout simplement donc j'aimerai avoir un peu de temps, je suis désolé mais j'en ai vraiment besoin. A plus tard » lui dit-il dans ce message.

Elena savait très bien que Maya avait raison mais ne pensait pas du tout que Damon réagirait comme ça, elle était triste mais ne pouvait rien faire. Elle annonça à sa mère qu'elle montait dormir. Elle ne répondit rien à Damon et avait bien raison de croire encore et toujours que cette année, allait être vraiment dure.

* * *

**Alooooors? :). Review please, sachez que ça m'aide beaucoup vos reviews donc si vous souhaitez me dire quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas! Que ça soit bon ou mauvais. Merci.**

**Biz! :).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir, voilà la suite. Merci à tous pour vos reviiiews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.**

**Virginie06: Maya aura ce qu'elle mérite bientôt! Ne t'inquiète pas :). Merci pour ta reviiiiew, ça me fait plaisir et oui il est trop chou *-*.**

**VampireDiaries98: Maiiiis dis-donc :o. Tu vas attendre comme touut le monde :p. Merci beaucoup ;). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant! :).**

**Mamajvd40: T'as vu ça?! Elle craint n'empêche :p. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et t'en fais pas pour ça ;). C'est Elena et Damon :).**

**Fandefiction: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Effectivement, ça avance doucement mais c'est ça que j'aime parce que sinon, ça serait nul d'être ensemble dès le début, enfin les sentiments ne seront pas aussi fort que lorsqu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. Enfin je sais pas si tu vois mais moi je me comprends x). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Delphine: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Elena venait se de réveillée et était triste d'aller en cours. Damon ne voulait plus lui parler mais ils étaient ensemble en cours. Elle se prépara et descendit en bas où Jeremy était déjà là. Elle n'avait pas une bonne mine et sa mère ne le rata pas.

« Elena, tu vas bien ? » Demanda sa mère inquiète.

« Oui, je suis juste fatiguée » Répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

« Ma fille, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais » Dit-elle.

« Maman je sais, merci mais ne t'en fais pas » Répondit Elena.

Son frère la regarda quelques secondes et se leva.

« Allez, on va être en retard » dit-il.

« Sérieusement c'est toi qui dit ça ? » Demanda sa mère en riant.

Elena n'avait pas la tête à rire mais fit exprès pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

Une fois au lycée, ses amis étaient là. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Elena, devine quoi ? » Demanda Caroline avec un sourire aux oreilles.

« Quoi ? »

« Matt s'est réveillé, c'est super » dit-elle heureuse.

« Ah bah tant mieux, je suis contente pour lui » dit Elena sincèrement.

Elena se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée avec une boule au ventre. Revoir Damon sans lui parler allait être dur pour elle mais elle ne savait pas que pour lui aussi, cela allait être dur. Elle arriva devant la salle de cours et Damon était déjà là, elle le regarda et détourna le regard parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit quoique ce soit à travers ses yeux. Ils entrèrent en classe et Damon s'assit tout devant alors qu'Elena alla à sa place habituelle. Elle allait le perdre, elle le savait même s'il disait que non. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, c'était sur et c'était plus que de l'amitié mais si elle ne disait rien, il se pourrait que leur amitié n'existerait plus. Il se pourrait aussi que Damon ne veuille pas qu'Elena lui dise ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas le perdre en tout cas.

Elena était à côté de Josh, il lui parlait toute l'heure mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner et il voyait très bien que Josh embêtait Elena et que cette dernière était perdue dans ses pensées. Il décida alors d'être à côté d'elle dans le prochain cours.

La seconde heure arriva et Elena fut surprise par Damon. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne lui dit rien et ne le regarda pas. Il avait fait la même chose. Après 30 minutes de cours, il se décida à lui parler.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Elena se tourna vers lui pour voir s'il lui parlait bien à elle.

« Oui, merci » répondit-elle simplement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuille » Dit Damon.

« Ce n'est pas le cas » dit-elle sans le regarder.

« Tant mieux » dit-il avec un sourire.

L'heure était passée rapidement et maintenant il avait deux heures de sport. Ils avaient athlétisme. Elena n'avait pas envie de parler et donc commença à courir seule. Quand elle courait elle se sentait bien, libre et oubliait tous ses problèmes. Damon était juste derrière elle et accéléra pour être à sa hauteur.

« Tu ne cours pas avec les filles ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non » Répondit-elle.

« Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ? ».

Elle le regarda surprise et accéléra pour le laisser derrière elle.

**POV Elena**

Il était sérieux ? La veille, il m'avait dit qu'il voulait avoir du temps et aujourd'hui il me demandait si je voulais être tranquille ? Il avait perdu la mémoire ou quoi ? Je n'avais aucune envie de lui répondre parce que j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il se foutait de moi. Il le prendrait surement mal mais là, c'était moi qui prenait assez mal ce qu'il disait ou même faisait.

**POV Damon**

J'essayais de lui pour qu'elle se sente mieux mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'évitait ou que même je l'embêtais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, si je lui parlais c'était pour elle, pour pas qu'elle soit mal mais en retour, elle m'envoyait bouler. Je m'approchais d'elle une seconde fois.

« Elena qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Si je viens te parler c'est pour pas que tu sois mal » dis-je.

« Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu avais étais clair dans ton message hier soir » me dit-elle.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal, désolé » dis-je.

« C'est trop tard Damon. Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ce que tu veux. Tu me demandes de te laisser du temps mais tu reviens me parler et surtout tu oses me demander si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille. Non mais je me demande si tu es sérieux » me répondit-elle.

Elle avait raison. Peut-être que je devrais la laisser tranquille parce qu'au final là, c'était elle qui souffrait et non moi.

**POV Externe**

Après ça, Damon et Elena ne s'adressait plus la parole. Elle lui en voulait, enfin non elle en voulait à Maya, c'était sa faute tout ça, Elena était vraiment énervée à cause d'elle et Damon ne se comportait pas comme Elena le souhaiterait. Il faisait absolument n'importe quoi mais elle réalisa quand même qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle et un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Alors? :). Je veux plein de review please :p. Merci d'avance, biz! Désolée pour les fautes, au passage.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Alors voilà la suite. Merci à tous pour vos reviews :)!**

**VampireDiaries98: Je suis très contente que ça te plaise et c'est sûr que c'est triste mais tkt, ça va mieux là! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant :).**

**Mamajvd40: Ca s'arrange un peu ici. C'est clair que s'en est une mais elle ne veut pas causer de mal, en tout cas ne t'en fais pas :p. Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite :), j'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**Inconu: Je suis désolée si ça va doucement mais à la base ils ne se connaissaient pas, puis Elena était avec Matt il y a pas si longtemps. Si elle se mettait directement avec Damon, ça ferait assez bizarre. Bref j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même. Sinon merci pour ta review :).**

**Delphine: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ;).**

**Virginie06: Ne t'en fais pas! Maya est juste jalouse mais peut-être pas si méchante au final :p. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :).**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Il était midi et Elena était épuisée à cause du sport. Elle rentrait manger chez elle, sa mère venait la chercher. Elle se dirigeait vers le parking lorsque Maya l'interpella.

« Salut Elena » dit-elle en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? » Demanda-t-elle pressée.

« Je pensais que tu serais avec Damon » dit-elle en tournant la tête pour voir s'il était dans les parages.

« Non, écoutes je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Au revoir » dit-elle en continuant sa route.

« Pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A cause de toi, il ne me parle plus » répondit Elena.

« Ma faute ? Je n'ai rien fait… »

« Ne fais pas ton innocente, tu lui as dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi et par ta faute il ne me parle plus » lâcha-t-elle.

« Pardon ? Ma faute ? Je lui ai dit pour qu'il assume mais bon je suis désolée si ce n'est pas le cas » dit-elle.

« Ecoutes Maya, je pensais que j'avais été claire hier à l'hôpital. Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde » Répondit Elena.

« Je voulais seulement t'aider… »

« M'aider à quoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux ou tu veux m'aider » dit Elena en coupant Maya.

« Désolée » dit-elle simplement.

« Elena » Cria Damon en courant vers elle.

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Depuis quand vous êtes amies ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Moi amie avec elle ? Sérieusement ? » Dit-elle avec un air de dégout.

« Ah, je pensais ».

« Ecoutes Damon, si hier je t'ai dit que je savais que t'aimais Elena c'est parce que je voulais que t'assumes tes sentiments envers elle et non pour que tu l'a rejettes » dit-elle.

« Maya ! » Dit Elena. « Enfin bref continuez à parler si vous le souhaitez mais moi ma mère m'attend ».

« Tu manges pas à la cantine ? » Demanda-t-il surpris.

« Non, je n'ai pas envie. Bye » dit-elle en continuant sa route jusqu'à la voiture. Elle monta et sa mère roula.

« Maya je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez parlé mais tu vois bien qu'elle est énervée, laisse la s'il te plait » Dit Damon gentiment.

« Damon, je te jure que si elle est énervée c'est par ta faute à toi. Pas la mienne. Je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui lui a tourné le dos. Elle m'a dit que tu ne lui parlais plus à cause de notre discussion d'hier. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, je voulais que t'ailles la retrouvé et lui dire ce que tu ressentais et non le contraire. Je ressens toujours des choses pour toi, c'est sûr mais tu sais que je ne suis pas du tout égoïste avec les gens que j'aime, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux. Donc si tu es heureux avec elle, soit avec elle » dit-elle.

« C'est tout nouveau, c'est récent. Je ne sais même pas si elle, elle veut la même chose que moi » expliqua-t-il.

« Bien-sûr que si. Faut être aveugle pour pas le voir » dit-elle en souriant. « Je suis désolée d'avoir causé ce mal mais je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça en arrive jusque-là ».

« Ne t'en fais pas, on arrangera ça » dit-il.

Bonnie et Caroline passait à côté de Damon et Maya. Caroline regardait Maya de travers tout en marchant. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Elena : « Damon parle avec cette saleté de Maya. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent mais j'espère qu'il ne fera pas le con avec toi » dit-elle.

Elena lit le message et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils parlaient encore ? Sérieusement ? Ce n'était vraiment pas possible. Damon ne pouvait pas faire ça, il avait dit qu'il était passé à autre chose ? « Je venais de finir de manger, je faisais la vaisselle et eux ils étaient encore ensemble ? A parler ? » Pensa-t-elle intérieurement. Elena se sentait très mal, elle avait l'impression que Damon se foutait d'elle. « Une discussion s'impose ! » Pensa-t-elle à haute voix. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Damon. « Ecoutes il faut qu'on parle, je t'ai laissé du temps mais je ne comprends absolument rien donc on se retrouve après les cours ».

Elle arriva dans la salle de cours et s'installa au fond. Damon vint s'assoir près d'elle.

« Ecoute, j'ai reçu ton message et je pense à la même chose » dit-il honnêtement.

« Il se passe quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Explique-moi s'il te plait. Parce que là, ça me rend folle ».

« Je suis désolé. Maya m'a embrouillé l'esprit, je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ça mais elle l'a fait. J'ai juste eu peur. Je me suis dit que si elle, elle pensait que je ressentais des choses pour toi, alors tout le monde le pensait également, donc même toi ».

« Et ça fait quoi ? Damon t'es sérieux ? Tu as arrêté de me parler parce que t'avais peur que les gens pensent des choses ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant légèrement la voix.

« Arrêtes de parler si fort. J'avais surtout peur que toi, tu t'éloignes de moi parce que tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi » dit-il.

« Mais je n'ai aucune raison de m'éloigner de toi Damon » dit-elle tout en prenant sa main. « Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça et je ne le penserai jamais. En lisant ton message j'étais tellement mal et toi tu me parles d'éloignement ». Elle prit la tête de Damon entre ses mains. « Damon t'es la seule personne dont je ne m'éloignerais jamais ». Elle devait arrêter parce que là, elle risquerait d'aller plus loin. Elle reprit donc ses esprits et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé Elena, j'avais peur de te perdre » murmura-t-il.

« Damon je ne sais pas si cela te rassurera mais ce que je ressens pour toi ce n'ai pas de l'amitié. J'ai l'impression d'avoir besoin d'aller un peu plus loin avec toi dans notre relation « amicale » » expliqua-t-elle.

Damon était réellement surpris et répondit par un « moi aussi ».

Le cours commençait et ils étaient à la même table. Toute l'heure ils ne s'étaient pas parlé parce qu'ils étaient perdus dans leur pensées. Elena avait peur de perdre leur amitié mais elle avait tellement envie d'essayer quelque chose avec lui. D'ailleurs lui aussi voulait la même chose.

* * *

**Aloooors? Qu'en pensez-vous sincèrement? Merci d'avance, biz et bonne soirée.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello à tous. Voilà la suite :D. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolée pour ce petit retard.**

**Bonne lectureee à tous :).**

* * *

Ils avaient terminé les cours de l'après-midi. Il devait être 18h et Damon proposa à Elena d'aller se balader, il voulait passer chaque seconde qu'il avait, avec elle. Il en avait besoin. La jeune fille avait accepté. Ils marchaient.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Matt ? » Demanda Damon.

« Non pas du tout, enfin je sais qu'il s'est réveillé de son coma mais sinon rien de plus » Répondit-elle.

Damon ne dit rien de plus. Le téléphone d'Elena sonna.

« Allô maman ? » Commença la jeune fille.

« Oui Elena, tu es où ? » Demanda sa mère.

« Avec Damon, on se promène » dit-elle.

« Ah, bah venez manger à la maison, enfin s'il est d'accord » Proposa Miranda.

« Super, merci maman » dit Elena heureuse avant de raccrocher.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » Demanda Damon perdu.

« Ma mère te propose de venir à la maison pour dîner avec nous » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Ah, bah avec plaisir » Répondit-il en souriant.

Elena s'empressa d'aller le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne savais pas que me voir chez toi, te faisait un tel effet, je viendrais y vivre si tu veux » dit-il ironiquement.

« Oh, ça serait la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver » dit-elle ironiquement à son tour. Enfin ce n'était pas si ironique que ça.

Alors ils continuaient à marcher pendant un bon quart d'heure et ils s'en allèrent chez Elena. Elena n'était pas au courant que de la famille venait ce soir pour dîner et passer la soirée ici. Elle arriva et remarqua la voiture de son oncle John.

« Euh… Mon oncle, sa femme et ses enfants sont ici » Annonça Elena, qui n'avait pas très enchanté de les savoir ici. Sa cousine, Lara et Elena n'étaient pas de très grandes amies. Elle avait peur que Lara drague Damon or elle ne pouvait pas dire à Damon de s'en aller.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » Demanda Damon.

« Ma cousine et moi, on n'est pas très proche… ».

« Je n'irai pas dans ses bras » dit-il en coupant Elena.

« J'espère bien » Répondit Elena en rigolant.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et virent, comme l'avait deviné Elena, son oncle, sa femme et ses enfants.

« Elena » dit John en s'approchant d'elle, content de la voir. Il l'a pris dans ses bras quelques secondes et ce fut au tour d'Emilie, la femme de John de venir saluer Elena. Lara ne regarda même pas Elena, elle dévisagé déjà Damon.

« Tu ne nous le présente pas ? » Demanda Lara.

« Euh… Si, si bien-sûr » Bafouilla Elena. « C'est Damon » dit-elle.

« Enchanté, moi c'est Lara » dit-elle en s'approchant, à grande vitesse, de lui.

Damon sourit simplement.

« Lara, tu sais tu peux aussi saluer ta cousine » Proposa John.

« Oui, salut » dit-elle sans la regarder, elle fixait toujours Damon.

Elena tira Damon et montèrent tous les deux, à l'étage.

« Wow, doucement. T'aurais pu me demander de monter tu sais » Dit Damon, une fois dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

« Ouais, j'aurai pu. Mais tu étais tellement occupé à la regarder » lâcha Elena.

« Non ce n'est pas vrai » Menti Damon.

« Damon, je t'ai vu ! » Répondit Elena en haussant la voix.

« Tu es jalouse ? » Demanda Damon en s'approchant d'Elena. Elena avait la tête baissée et Damon lui tenait la tête pour qu'elle puisse le regarder. Ils étaient très proches.

« Elena ? Elena ? Tu es dans ta chambre ? » Demanda Lara en courant vers la chambre. Une fois arrivé « excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas déranger, je ne… ».

« Tu ne nous dérange pas » Dit Elena en la coupant. « Que veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, rien » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Elle croit qu'on est ensemble, maintenant » Souffla Elena.

« Ça te dérange ? Parce que sérieusement, moi pas du tout » Répondit Damon d'un air sérieux.

Elena le regarda simplement, ne comprenant pas où voulait en arriver Damon.

« Viens, on redescend » Dit Elena en marchant vers la porte.

Il acquiesça et suivit Elena jusqu'en bas. Il était à présent 19h et ils se mirent tous à table. Jeremy et Melissa étaient également ici.

« Alors comment ça va les cours ? » Demanda Emilie à Elena.

« Bien, merci. Et toi Lara ? » Répondit la jeune fille.

« Ça va, c'est encore le début de l'année quand même » Répondit Lara à son tour.

« Je connaissais Melissa mais pas Damon, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda John avec un sourire.

« Euh non, on n'est pas… »

« Depuis le début de l'année » Répondit Damon en souriant. Elena ne savait plus où se mettre. Lara regarda Elena de travers, Damon ne le rata pas. Alors il posa sa main, sur celle d'Elena qui était déjà sur la table. Miranda, Jeremy ainsi que Melissa furent assez surpris par cette révélation. Son frère connaissait parfaitement sa sœur, ils étaient assez proches. Il suffisait qu'il l'a regarde pour qu'il comprenne chaque expression sur son visage. Cette fois-ci il avait très bien compris où voulait en arrivé Damon.

« Oui c'est vrai, d'ailleurs Damon est super » dit-il avec un sourire. Elena le regarda et lui fait un sourire en guise de remerciement. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Miranda et Melissa avait vu le clin d'œil de Jeremy, ils avaient également compris le petit jeu de Damon et Elena.

« C'est vrai, je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais Jeremy me parle toujours de lui et il a l'air génial » Ajouta Melissa.

Lara était devenue toute rouge, elle était tellement jalouse, elle avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer un homme comme Damon mais la chance ne souriait pas forcément à tout le monde.

« Et toi Lara ? Tu as un petit-ami ? » Demanda Miranda amusée par la situation.

« Non » Répondit Lara froidement.

« Au faite les enfants, ils dorment ici jusqu'à Dimanche » Annonça Miranda avec un sourire.

Elena, regarda Damon, Jeremy et ensuite Melissa qui eux aussi pensaient être dans un cauchemar. Lara allait passer donc, cette nuit, la journée entière de vendredi et la nuit de Vendredi à Samedi, Samedi la journée entière également ainsi que la nuit de Samedi à Dimanche et Dimanche dans l'après-midi, ils allaient rentrés. Cela faisait donc deux journées ainsi que deux nuits et une demi-journée. Elena pensait qu'elle allait mourir.

« Mais Lara et Thomas, n'ont pas cours demain ? » Demanda Jeremy qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Non, pas demain. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu, on a un week-end de 3 jours » Répondit John avec un sourire.

Elena sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Damon : « Ce soir, tu dors à la maison ! ». Damon avait lu le message et s'était tourné vers Elena pour lui faire son plus beau sourire.

* * *

Maya était à l'hôpital près de Matt.

« Comment tu te sens? » Demanda Maya.

« Un peu mieux mais toujours fatigué » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Elena n'est pas venue te voir? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas depuis que je suis réveillée » Répondit-il.

« Elle sait pour nous » Annonça Maya.

Matt l'a regarda et elle comprit très vite, qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

« Je suis désolée... »

« Tu te fous de moi? Tu leur a dit? Mais Maya! » Cria Matt en la coupant.

« Je me sentais obligée de leur dire » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas une raison! » Dit-il toujours énervé.

« Toute façon, elle ne t'aime plus, elle ne reviendra jamais avec toi » Répondit Maya.

« Damon, c'est pareil ».

« Oui mais moi, contrairement à toi, je me suis faite à l'idée » Répondit-elle.

Elle sortit de la chambre d'hôpital, elle marchait dans le couloir en direction de l'ascenseur quand celui s'ouvre sur Caroline et Bonnie. Maya les regarda simplement et monta dans l'ascenseur alors que les deux autres jeunes filles en sortirent. Elles venaient voir Matt.

« Comment tu te sens? » Demanda Caroline une fois dans la chambre.

« Bien » Répondit-il simplement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? » Demanda Bonnie.

« Elena est au courant pour Maya et moi? Et si oui, je suppose que vous aussi » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, tu comptais nous le dire quand d'ailleurs? » Demanda Caroline.

« Je ne sais pas, j'étais tellement énervé que... ».

« Que t'es allé dans les bras de la première venue » Termina Bonnie.

Ils l'a regardèrent et Matt baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé » Dit-il d'une petite voix.

« C'est à Elena que tu dois dire ça mais je pense que c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant » Répondit Bonnie.

« Pourquoi? Elle est avec Damon? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, pas du tout mais pour elle c'est du passé » Répondit Caroline.

Matt venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance avec Elena.

* * *

**Alors, alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je veux avoir pleins pleins de reviews :D. Biz, à bientôt! :).**

**PS: Vous pouvez aussi me dire ce que vous avez pensé du premier épisode de la saison 4, moi j'ai vraiment trop aimé! :).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey. Alors voilà la suite.**

**Mamajvd40: Peut-être pas ridiculiser mais bon voilà, la cousine hyper chiante! x). Merci pour ta review ! Voilà, la suite et je sens qu'elle va te plaire :).**

**Virginie06: Voilà la suite, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaiseee autant :D. Merci pour ta review.**

**VampireDiaries98: Merci pour ta review, j'espèreee que ce chapitre te plaira ;).**

**Delphine: Voilà la suite... Je pense qu'elle te plaira fortement :p. Merci pour ta review!**

**Sara: Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise, c'est vrai que cela change et merci beaucoup. Puis je ne sais pas si tu as vu l'épisode 2, donc j'préfère ne pas t'en parler pour l'instant :p. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review :).**

**Elina: Merci et voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Matt était à présent seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, les filles étaient parties et il repensait à Elena ainsi qu'à Maya. Il décida d'appeler Elena car elle lui manquait. Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille répondit.

« Matt ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Oui, ça va un peu mieux, merci » Répondit-il.

« Désolée de ne pas être passée, je le ferai bientôt. A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop quand étant donné que Lara est ici » Avoua-t-elle.

« Lara ? Elle est chez toi ? » Demanda-t-il surpris.

« Oui » Dit-elle.

« Oh mais c'est super ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Vous pourrez passer toutes les deux, si vous voulez » Proposa-t-il.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas trop » Dit-elle hésitante.

« A toi de voir » Répondit-il simplement.

« Oui, bon je dois te laisser et de toute façon il faudra qu'on parle » Annonça-t-elle. Elena n'avait pas fini de régler ses comptes, oh non loin de là.

Du côté d'Elena, Damon était à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle parla à Matt. Il n'avait pas entendu le début de la conversation car il était occupé à parler avec Lara.

« C'était qui ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Matt » Répondit Elena avec une petite voix.

« Pardon ? » Dit-il surpris.

« Matt, t'a appelé ? C'est ton ex Elena » Dit Lara, faisant exprès pour que Damon s'énerve.

« Oui Matt m'a appelé. Je ne suis pas passée le voir et donc il voulait prendre de mes nouvelles, même si c'était à moi de le faire » Expliqua Elena.

« Pourquoi c'était à toi de le faire ? » Demanda Lara totalement perdue.

« Matt est à l'hôpital » Avoua Damon.

« Matt à l'hôpital ? » S'écria Lara. « C'est que maintenant que vous me le dites » Dit-elle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Désolée, je n'avais pas pensée à le faire » Se justifia Elena.

« Demain, on va le voir » Annonça Lara.

Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Elena et Lara voulait descendre car ses parents et Miranda étaient en bas. Une fois éloignée d'Elena et Damon, le faux couple se sentit mieux, car ils avaient besoin de parler.

« Damon a quoi tu joues ? T'es sérieux là ? Tu nous fais passer pour un couple alors qu'on ne l'est pas du tout ! » Dit Elena.

« C'est drôle, avoue ? Lara elle n'en peut plus et puis j'ai juste voulu pimenter les choses » Dit-il souriant.

« Pimenter les choses ? » Répéta Elena. « Pour les pimenter, tu les pimentes crois-moi » Répond Elena un peu énervée.

« Allez, arrêtes un peu. C'est vraiment marrant. En plus de ça, elle y croit comme pas possible et ce soir j'aurais une bonne raison de dormir avec toi » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elena ne put que rougir, au fond d'elle, elle aimait énormément ça. Elle voulait absolument changer de conversation.

« Je ne peux pas aller avec Lara voir Matt, je ne peux la laisser seule avec lui. Il va lui dire qu'on n'est pas ensemble et on passera pour… ».

« Relaxe Elena. On trouvera une excuse pour ne pas qu'elle aille le voir, ne t'en fais pas » Dit-il pour la rassurer.

Thomas, Jeremy et Melissa arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Elena. Thomas non plus n'était pas un saint.

« Alors les amoureux, vous vous ne faites pas de bisous ? » Demanda-t-il en surprenant ses cousins ainsi que Damon et Melissa.

« Qui se fait des bisous ? » Demanda Lara en arrivant.

« Elena et Damon » Répondit Thomas comme si c'était une évidence.

« Bien-sûr que si mais pourquoi tu veux qu'on s'embrasse ? » Demanda Damon.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne vous ai pas vu de la soirée vous… ».

« Un bisou, un bisou » Cria Lara.

« Calme-toi » Dit Elena. « Et franchement arrêtez avec vos délires de bisous ou de je ne sais quoi ».

Damon ne laissa pas le temps à Lara et Thomas de répondre qu'il embrassait déjà Elena. Leur baiser fut intense et avec beaucoup de passion. Cela pouvait se faire ressentir car Jeremy se racla la gorge les faisant sortir de leur bulle. Elena se décala un peu de Damon et tourna la tête de l'autre côté car elle était gênée. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir embrassé Damon, elle n'en revenait pas de l'avoir fait et surtout d'avoir aimé ça. Elle avait tellement aimé qu'elle le referait à chaque occasion qui se présenterait. Damon, lui avait également aimé ça et à cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Lara ne le rata pas.

« C'est bon, si vous voulez cette nuit, on vous laisse seuls » Dit Lara choquée par la scène qui venait de se passer.

« Vous êtes trop mignon » Dit Melissa qui le pensait vraiment.

Damon et Elena se regardèrent. Ils pouvaient voir dans les yeux de l'autre, l'envie de continuait de faire ce qu'ils faisaient une minute plutôt.

« Non mais Lara, arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Tu veux dormir où ? Il n'y a qu'ici où tu pourras dormir » Répondit Elena agacée par son comportement. « Ce n'est que le premier jour » pensa-t-elle.

Lara s'approcha de Damon et Elena et s'assit à côté de Damon, sur le lit d'Elena. Damon se retrouvait donc entre les deux filles.

« Oh Damon, ton bracelet, il est trop beau » Dit-elle en le touchant.

« Merci » Dit-il en prenant Elena par l'épaule pour l'attirer vers lui et la serrer contre lui. « C'est un cadeau de ma mère ».

Lara remarqua le geste de Damon et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

« Je dirai à ma mère de m'offrir un bracelet comme le tien » dit-elle.

« La mienne, l'a acheté à Paris » Avoua-t-il.

« Ah » Répondit-elle simplement.

Ils continuaient à parler et Lara s'approchait de plus en plus de Damon.

Elena se leva et remarqua la distance entre Damon et Lara. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais aussi proche de lui Lara? » Demanda Elena.

« Rien » Répondit Lara en faisant l'innocente et en se décalant de Damon.

« T'arrêtes ce petit jeu et de suite. C'est mon petit-ami je te signale » Dit Elena.

Elle ne savait pas comment ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche et Damon adorait le côté jaloux d'Elena. Ca le rendait heureux, rassuré et cela l'amusait de la voir comme ça.

« Ma puce, ne t'en fait pas » Dit-il.

Elena le regarda et retourna s'asseoir près de lui. Maintenant, à ce moment précis, Elena Gilbert ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle venait d'engueuler sa cousine pour son comportement vis-à-vis de Damon qu'elle considérait comme « petit-ami ». Elena, qui était contre ce mensonge, au début, se retrouvait à faire la petite-amie jalouse. Elle n'en revenait pas. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Elena n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas être jalouse. Damon l'a pris dans ses bras et Elena se laissa faire.

Elena disposait d'un clic clac dans sa chambre, elle le prépara donc pour sa cousine car Elena et Damon dormirait dans le lit d'Elena.

Une fois installé, ils discutaient.

« Bon, franchement moi je suis trop fatiguée » avoua Lara.

« Bonne nuit alors » lui dirent le faux couple.

Lara ne répondit rien et dormait déjà.

« Tu sais que t'es belle » Lâcha d'un coup Damon.

Elena était dans ses bras et ne bougea pas.

« Merci, tu sais maintenant je suis contente de faire semblant d'être ta petite-amie » Avoua-t-elle.

« Moi aussi mais moi c'était depuis le début » Dit-il à son tour.

« J'ai aimé t'embrasser » Dit-elle.

« Je sais » Dit-il en riant. « Moi aussi Elena et si je pouvais le refaire, je le referais » Répondit-il.

« Moi aussi » Dit-elle simplement. « Je m'en dors, je te souhaite une bonne nuit ».

« A toi aussi, Elena » Dit-il en déposant un bisou sur son front.

Elena dormait dans les bras de Damon, avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse mais perdue, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, si elle devait rendre ce jeu réel ou simplement continuait à jouer. Son cœur voulait plus qu'un jeu, c'était sûr. Damon, lui savait depuis déjà un bon moment, ce qu'il voulait : Elena. Allait-il lui avouer ? Il lui faisait très bien comprendre ce qu'il voulait mais là, allait-il clairement lui dire les choses ?

Dans la chambre de Jeremy, les trois autres jeunes, discutaient.

« Elena et Damon vont super bien ensemble » Dit Melissa.

« Ma sœur est jalouse de la tienne, tu sais » Avoua soudainement Thomas.

« Comme si, personne ne le savait » Répondit Jeremy.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi » Dit Thomas.

« Peut-être parce que ma sœur est plus gentille que la tienne ? » Répondit Jeremy sérieux.

« Peut-être. Ma sœur n'aime personne de toute façon » Continua Thomas.

« Si, elle s'aime elle-même » Répondit Melissa en souriant.

« Damon à l'air d'être super, je suis vraiment content pour Elena » Dit Thomas sincèrement.

« Oui il l'est, merci » Remercia Jeremy touché par ce que Thomas venait de lui dire.

Melissa pensa qu'il était l'heure de dormir et les garçons acquiescèrent. Ils étaient tous en train de dormir mais le « week-end » ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Bonne journée, biz et à bientôt.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous, voilà la suite :p.**

**Virginie06: Merci pour ta review, j'avoue ils sont super chou! Ouais il a l'air mais en faite, s'il fait des coups et tout ça, c'est à cause de sa soeur.**

**Delphine: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant.**

**Sara: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui moi aussi j'ai trop aimé les moments Delena mais le pauvre quand même Stefan, elle sait pas ce qu'elle veut quand même, ça craint ça :o. Oui dommage que ça ne soit pas un vrai un couple mais je garde toujours confiance :p. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaire :).**

**Mamajvd40: Merci pour ta review, oui c'est vrai qu'ils le sont mais je pense qu'on a tous une cousine comme ça, non? :p. Allez, ne t'en fait pas, elle partira bientôt dans genre 2 jours :/. J'espère que cette suite de plaira ;).**

**Emma: Alors alors alors, tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je poste cette suite en espérant que ça te plaise toujours :).**

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes... Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Damon et Elena venaient de se réveiller. Contrairement à Lara, les Gilbert, Damon et Melissa avaient cours. Damon passerait chez lui pour se changer et se doucher, et retournerait en cours à 10h, heureusement pour Elena et lui, ils n'avaient pas cours cet après-midi. Damon n'avait pas prévu de dormir chez sa fausse petite-amie. Avant de sortir, Damon déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Elena et salua ses amis.

« Au faite, Lara, on ne peut pas passer voir Matt car il m'a dit que les médecins ne voulaient pas » Menti Elena. Elle détestait mentir mais elle était obligée car sinon, tout le monde saurait que c'était une « menteuse » et elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive.

« Ah dommage » Dit Lara triste. Elle voulais vraiment voir Matt.

« Désolée » Dit Elena en sortant suivit de Jeremy, Melissa et Miranda.

Une fois dans la voiture, Miranda se retourna vers sa fille.

« Elena, tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe entre Damon et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Si seulement je savais » Répondit Elena.

« C'est quoi cette relation que vous avez ? » Demanda Miranda.

« Il a menti car il voyait très bien comment Lara était jalouse, ça l'amusait » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais vous vous êtes embrassés, si tu n'es pas au courant » Dit Jeremy.

« Je sais mais t'as bien vu Lara et Thomas » Se justifia-t-elle.

« Elena, t'as aimé et ne me dis pas non » Répondit-il.

« Et alors que j'aime ou pas, on n'est pas ensemble » Dit-elle.

« Dommage, vous allez tellement bien ensemble » Dit Melissa.

« Merci mais comme tu le dis dommage » Murmura-t-elle.

« Rien ne t'empêche de te mettre avec lui, tu sais » Dit Miranda.

« J'imagine mais j'y pense pas pour l'instant » Menti Elena. « Maman ne laisse pas Lara aller voir Matt s'il te plait » Dit Elena en descendant de la voiture car ils étaient arrivés. « Merci » Dit-elle en voyant sa mère acquiescer.

Une fois avec Bonnie et Caroline, elle leur expliqua toute l'histoire.

« Lara vous croit ? » Demanda Bonnie plus que surprise.

« Oui » Souffla Elena.

« Et vous vous êtes embrassé ? » S'écria Caroline.

« Chut, parles moins fort ! Ils risqueraient de t'entendre et oui » Répondit Elena.

« Mais c'est super » Dit Caroline contente.

« Non mais on est pas ensemble » Répondit Elena.

« Mais vous allez bientôt l'être » Dit Bonnie à son tour heureuse. « Et en plus comment il te regarde, c'est sûr qu'il veut être avec toi Elena ».

« Peut-être mais on verra de toute façon » Répondit Elena. « Le prof est là, allons-y » Dit-elle en se dirigeant dans la salle de cours. Ils commençaient avec deux heures d'histoires et ensuite ils avaient deux heures de Maths.

Elena s'ennuyait en cours, sans Damon. Elle prit son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message.

« Damooon t'es où ? C'est nul les cours sans toi ! » Ecrit-elle.

Après quelques minutes Damon lui répondit. « Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi ). Encore une heure sans moi, tu vas tenir le coup, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Lui dit-il.

Elena venait de lire le message et sourit bêtement.

« Mlle Gilbert, puis-je savoir qu'est-ce qui vous fait autant sourire ? » Demanda Mr Saltzman.

« Euh, rien, excusez-moi » Dit-elle.

Le prof continua son cours et Elena prit son téléphone pour répondre à Damon. « Qui t'as dit que je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi ? Je prenais juste des nouvelles tu sais… Puis oui 1h30 de bonheur haha : P ».

Damon répondit rapidement. « Ah bon ? Eh bien ne je viens pas dans ce cas ! ». Il faisait semblant d'être vexé.

« Non mais je plaisante, allez viens viiiite, stp : ( » Dit-elle dans un message.

« T'inquiète mon amour, je serai bientôt là ; ) » Répondit-il rapidement.

Elena était aux anges. Damon prenait au sérieux son rôle du faux petit-ami mais était-il comme ça en vrai ? Elena n'en savait absolument rien.

Voilà, les deux heures étaient passées et Elena retrouva son Damon.

« Haha, alors ça va, je t'ai pas trop manqué ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Euh, sans plus » Répondit-elle en rigolant.

« Menteuse, tu sais que tu peux m'avouer que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Bon ok, j'avoue ! Je t'interdis de me laisser seule en cours » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Très bien ma belle » Dit-il en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

Ils arrivèrent en classe, ils avaient donc Maths.

Durant une heure, Damon et Elena ne faisait que parler et se regarder. C'était clair qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre.

« T'es vraiment trop belle, c'est fou ça. J'en aurai jamais marre de te le dire » Dit-il soudainement.

« Oh que vous êtes mignons » Répondit Caroline en se retournant.

Elena était devenue toute rouge, elle était trop gênée, elle ne savait pas que Caroline ou Bonnie les écoutaient.

« Alors, c'est quand que ça sera officiel ? » Demanda Bonnie avec un sourire.

Damon et Elena se regardèrent, cette fois-ci tout deux gênée.

« Au fond, vous allez arrêter de faire du bruit ? Ce n'est pas possible ça ! » S'énerva Stefan.

« Ouf » pensèrent Elena et Damon. Ils ne savaient pas comment s'en sortir de ce cauchemar, où tout le monde voulait savoir c'était quand que ça sera officiel.

« Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi aujourd'hui ? Ma mère, maintenant les filles, ça sera qui la prochaine fois ? » Dit Elena en chuchotant.

Damon, se contenta seulement de sourire. Il pensait vraiment à franchir le pas avec Elena, elle en avait envie elle aussi, c'était sûr, il le voyait et il le ressentait.

Deux heures de Maths horribles, d'après Elena, c'était passé « trop lentement » mais elle était avec Damon, donc ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Au fait, Damon. Tu viens manger à la maison » Annonça Elena.

« Et si je ne veux pas ? » Répondit-il.

« Non mais tu n'as pas le choix » Dit-elle en riant.

« Je vois mais c'est avec plaisir que je vienne manger avec ma chérie » dit-il en souriant.

Elena, avait rit encore plus fort. Elle le trouvait génial. Damon était avec sa voiture et donc ils rentreraient chez Elena en voiture. Durant le trajet, Elena et Damon parlaient de tout et de rien, ils riaient beaucoup aussi. Une fois arrivés, Lana les attendaient à la porte d'entrée. Elena et Damon, se sentaient obligés de s'embrasser. Alors Damon descendit et alla ouvrir la porte à Elena. Une fois la jeune fille descendue, ils s'embrassèrent, comme si cela était naturel, comme s'ils avaient fait ça depuis des mois voire des années. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient comme la première fois, ce fut Lara qui gâcha ce moment.

« Eh oh » Dit-elle.

« Oui, on arrive » Répondit Elena en soufflant.

« Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez tout l'après-midi pour vous » Annonça Lara.

« Et vous ? Vous allez où ? » Demanda Elena surprise.

« Voir tante Jenna mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir apparemment » Dit-elle comme si cela la gênait.

« Je vois » Répondit Elena.

Ils entrèrent donc et saluèrent la famille à Lara. Ils se préparèrent et se mirent à table. Durant tout le repas, Lara ne regardait que Damon et Elena le remarqua mais elle pensa que ce n'était pas l'heure des règlements de comptes, alors elle posa sa main sur celle de Damon et ce dernier se tourna vers elle pour lui faire son plus beau sourire.

Le repas se passa très bien et une fois terminé, Elena et Damon montèrent en haut. Lara était resté en bas, trop jalouse pour les voir ensemble. Alors qu'ils parlaient, Elena ne pouvait plus résister à cette envie, d'être avec lui, d'être _a_ lui. Alors elle s'approcha de lui, petit à petit et l'embrassa avec passion et fougue (et peut-être un peu d'amour?), le baiser dura quelques secondes et Damon prit sa tête entre ses mains: « Elena, je te veux » dit-il. Elena n'avait pas la force de parler ou de lui répondre quoique ce soit, alors elle l'embrassa une seconde fois. Ce baiser signifiait pour Elena et Damon un « moi aussi ».

* * *

**Hmm, qu'en pensez vous réellement alors? Toujours aussi chiante cette Lara, n'est-ce pas? Et Damon total en kiff sur Elena mais vous pensez qu'elle aussi? Ils sont pas trop mignons? Aaah et vous pensez quoi de ces baisers qu'ils s'échangent depuis quelques temps? Vous pensez quoi de leur "nouvelle" relation? Et puis laissez moi plein de review! Merci à tous et bonne journée, biz, à bientôt.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà la suite :D. Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic, même s'ils ne laissent forcément pas de review. Je voudrais également remercier tout ceux et celles qui ont follower ma fiction et/ou l'ont ajouté en favori.**

**Virginie06: Merci pour ta reviiiew! :D. Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise, ça me fait trop plaisir. Voilà la suite! Puis y a pas de Lara dans celui-ci.**

**Emma: Merci pour ta review ;). Oba c'est un plaisir de l'écrire tu sais. J'espère que cette suite te plaira donc :).**

**Mamajvd40: Mdr elle s'est barrée à moitié là, tkt pas va. Puis oui ils sont trop mignons mais y aura toujours des jaloux :p. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira :).**

**Sara: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas adorer cette suite :D.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Officiel. C'était officiel. Elena et Damon étaient en couple. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Lara était arrivée dans la chambre et donc avait rompu ce moment magique, encore une fois.

« On s'en va » Avait-elle annoncé.

« Très bien, à plus tard » Répondit Elena.

Lara l'a regarda bizarrement et redescendit.

« Ma puce, je dois rentrer moi » Dit Damon.

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. « Non Damon, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé ma belle mais Stefan m'appelle depuis tout à l'heure » Dit-il alors que son téléphone recommençait à sonner.

« Ok » Dit-elle triste.

« J'essayerai de faire vite » Lui dit-il en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

Elena n'avait rien répondu et s'empressa d'envoyer un message à Caroline, Bonnie et Melissa. « C'est officiel » avait-elle écrit. Les 3 filles n'avaient pas répondu aux messages, elles avaient directement appelés Elena.

« Oui Caroline ? » Demanda Elena.

« Sérieux ? Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? Mais c'est génial » Criait-elle à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Oui, je suis trop heureuse » Répondit Elena.

« Je le suis pour toi aussi » Dit son amie.

« Désolée ma belle mais Bonnie est en train de m'appeler, je te rappelle plus tard, bisous bisous » Dit Elena avant de raccrocher.

« Oui Bonnie… »

« Non mais Elena, je rêve ? C'est vrai ? Ca y est ? Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? Vraiment dans le genre, vous êtes un vrai couple, vous faites plus semblant ? Hein ? » Demanda Bonnie surexcitée au téléphone.

« Oui Bonnie, c'est vrai, on l'est » Répondit Elena en riant.

« C'est super ! T'imagines pas comment je suis trop heureuse pour toi ma chérie » Dit Bonnie.

« Oh merci c'est super gentille, écoutes ma belle je dois te laisser, j'ai un double appel. Je te rappelle plus tard, bisous » Dit-elle avant de raccrocher une seconde fois.

« Elena ? C'est bien toi ? » Demanda Melissa.

« Oui » Répondit Elena.

« Oh, je savais que ça allait bientôt arriver, c'est génial. Je suis trop heureuse pour vous et comme je te l'ai dit, vous êtes trop mignon » Dit Melissa heureuse, elle aussi.

« Merci, c'est vraiment gentil » Répondit Elena.

« Je dois te laisser, j'ai cours, on se voit plus tard. Bisous Elena » Dit Melissa en raccrochant.

Elena, souriait bêtement depuis 10 minutes. Elle descendit en bas et trouva sa mère.

« Maman, je peux te dire quelque chose ? » Demanda Elena.

« Je sais, je t'ai entendu au téléphone, tu criais tellement que même un sourd aurait pu t'entendre » Répondit Miranda. « Je suis contente pour toi, ma fille. Tu t'es enfin décidé » Dit-elle souriante.

« Oh, c'est vrai ? Désolée si je t'ai dérangeait » Dit Elena en faisait un bisou sur la joue de sa mère. Elle remonta en haut.

Du côté de Damon, c'était vraiment son frère qui l'appelait. Il arriva chez lui où Stefan l'attendait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Commença Damon.

« Je vois que tes notes sont très mauvaises, ce matin tu n'étais pas en cours de 8h à 10h. Dans mon cours tu ne fais que parler, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Damon ? » Demanda Stefan.

« Eh bien, rien. Je me reprendrais mais attends je rêve là ? Tu m'harcèle depuis tout à l'heure, juste pour ça ? » Demanda Damon surpris.

« Oui » Répondit Stefan.

« Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Et depuis quand tu te soucies de moi ? » Demanda Damon en haussant la voix.

« Depuis que tu restes avec Elena Gilbert » Dit-il.

Damon sentit soudain la colère l'envahir.

« Sérieux Stefan ? Tu es vraiment sérieux ? D'après toi, c'est la faute à Elena ? » Demanda-t-il plus qu'énervé.

« Oui » Répondit Stefan.

Rebekah, la femme de Stefan, arriva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Damon a lâché Maya pour une fille qui ne lui fait faire que des bêtises, il a de mauvaises notes, un mauvais comportement et maintenant des absences » Lâcha Stefan sûr de lui.

« Non mais je rêve là ? Elena n'est pas méchante et n'a aucune mauvaise influence sur moi. Stefan tu dis absolument n'importe quoi et si j'ai lâché Maya c'est pour une raison. Stefan tu peux croire ce que tu veux mais il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas, c'est que Maya n'est pas celle que tu crois. Si elle a réussi à te monter la tête contre moi, tant mieux pour mais avec moi ça ne marche pas. Je suis et je resterai avec Elena que ça te plaise ou non » Répondit Damon.

« Arrêtez, Damon essaye de te reprendre s'il te plait et toi Stefan ne juge pas une personne que tu ne connais pas, si ton frère te dit que ce n'est pas de sa faute à elle, alors croit le » Dit-elle calmement et en essayant de les calmer.

Damon n'avait rien répondu et était sorti. Il n'avait plus envie de revoir son frère, Stefan disait n'importe quoi, absolument n'importe quoi. Il prit son téléphone et appela Maya.

« Maya, dans 10 minutes, au parc de Mystic Falls » Dit-il rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Elena était à présent au parc avec Caroline et Bonnie. Les filles l'avaient appelée pour se voir et pouvoir parler de cette nouvelle qu'Elena leur avait annoncée. Elles étaient très heureuses pour Elena.

Elena était assise avec ses amies et ne savait pas que Damon y serait là et encore moins avec Maya.

Damon, lui était déjà là et Maya venait d'arriver.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à mon frère ? » Commença-t-il toujours énervé.

« Damon, je ne lui ai rien dit pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle confuse.

Pendant que Damon et Maya parlaient, Elena et ses amies avaient décidé de marcher un peu.

« Il croit que tu es la fille parfaite. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais crois-moi que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça » Dit-il énervé.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit, Damon tu dois me croire » Dit-elle.

Elena s'approchait de plus en plus de l'endroit où Damon était.

« Mais oui, comme si j'allais te croire » Dit-il.

« Je te le promets, Damon, je n'ai rien fait et je n'ai rien dit à Stefan » Dit-elle.

Damon était tellement énervé qu'il ne l'a croyait pas. Chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche sonnait tous faux. Elena était à présent en face d'eux. Damon et Maya ne l'avaient pas vu. Elena était choquée de voir son petit-ami avec son ex.

« Maya sort de ma vie » Disait-il et Elena l'entendait très bien.

Maya s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. « Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, j'avais besoin de le faire » lui murmura-t-elle.

Damon la repoussa « dégage, part d'ici et de suite » disait-il, Elena l'entendait toujours.

Elena était surprise, choquée, perdue, énervée, triste, elle se sentait trahie. Alors elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Damon et Maya se retournèrent vers elle mais Elena courait déjà en direction de chez elle.

« J'espère que t'es contente de toi maintenant ! » Dit-il hors de lui.

* * *

**Voilàààà :D. Biz & à bientôt! Hihi :).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoiiiiir. Voilà la suiteee, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :o. Puis je m'excuse pour ce long moment d'attente, en espérant que je n'ai pas perdu mes lecteurs... Sinon voilà quoi, elle est là, cette fameuse suite. Avant de vous laissez l'a lire, je réponds aux reviews.**

**Sara: Merci pour ta reviiiiew. Oui ne t'en fais pas Elena ne lui a pas trop fait la tête, en même temps c'est Damon heiiin? *-* :D. Puis oui si c'était un vampire, j'pense qu'il n'y aurait plus de Maya depuis un bon bout de temps déjà xD. Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :).**

**Virginie06: Mdr merci pour ta review, faut pas dire ça sur Stefan et Maya, touuut s'arrange ici, ne t'en fais pas :p. J'espère que ça te plaira :).**

**Emma: Oui voilà finis le suspens :D. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre ta plaira :).**

**Mamajvd40: Rho ne t'inquiètes pas, Maya s'est rattrapé enfin ou presque :p. Et Stefan également :D. Oui moi aussi je suis contente que ça soiiit officiel :). J'espère que ce chapitre, te plaira ;).**

**Bonne lecture à vous :).**

* * *

Elena avait couru du parc jusqu'à chez elle. Après quelques minutes, Damon était également là. Il sonna et elle alla ouvrir étant donné qu'elle savait que c'était lui.

« Elena ma puce, écoutes moi... ».

« Tu l'as embrassé » Répondit-elle en le coupant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois et d'abord c'est elle qui m'a embrassé » Répondit-il.

« Je le sais Damon, je le sais, je sais tout ça, je l'ai vu, j'ai tout entendu mais tu peux comprendre que je ne l'accepte pas » Dit-elle.

« Je sais bien mais je te jure que je ne le savais pas » Se défendit-il.

« Pourquoi vous étiez ensemble ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que je devais lui parler ».

« De quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à elle et pas à moi ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« De mon frère. Il aurait préféré que je reste avec elle » Lui dit-il.

« Ah bon ? Parce qu'elle est mieux que moi peut-être ? ».

« Non, Elena ne dit pas ça. Il ne te connait pas, il ne peut rien dire sur la situation et surtout il n'a rien à dire sur nous ! ».

« J'espère bien mais n'empêche qu'elle t'a embrassé, je vais me la faire » le prévient Elena.

« Arrêtes et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse » Lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

* * *

Bonnie et Caroline, avaient elles aussi entendus la conversation et elles étaient toujours au parc, Maya était toujours là également.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Demanda Caroline en s'approchant vers elle.

« Oh laisse-moi tranquille » Souffla Maya.

« T'étonnes pas qu'un mec comme Damon ne veut pas de toi » Lâcha Bonnie.

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais je l'aime » Répondit Maya.

« Peut-être mais il est avec Elena et tu n'avais pas à faire ça » S'énerva Caroline.

« Je sais mais il le fallait » Répondit Maya.

Bonnie et Caroline voyant Maya comme ça, comprenaient qu'elle était mal et qu'elle devait le faire étant donné que ça serait la dernière fois mais c'était Elena, leur amie de toujours alors non elle ne l'acceptaient pas. Caroline changea de sujet.

« Faut appeler Elena ».

« Oui, attends je le fais » Répondit Bonnie. Elle prit son téléphone et chercha dans son répertoire Elena. Une fois trouvée, elle l'appela, après quelques secondes, celle-ci répondit. « Elena, ça va ? Tu vas mieux ? » Demanda son amie.

« Oui bien, merci. Ne vous en faites pas, tout est rentré dans l'ordre » Répondit Elena.

« Super, je me suis vraiment inquiétée » Dit Bonnie.

Alors que les deux amies parlaient, Maya s'en alla. La jeune fille pleurait, c'était tellement dur pour elle de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter avec Elena, qu'il serait heureux, elle voulait qu'il le soit et elle lui souhaitait de l'être. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de se battre pour quelqu'un qui est parti, pour quelqu'un qui a tourné la page. Elle l'aimait et elle l'aimerait toujours mais Damon était parti, il a une nouvelle petite-amie et une nouvelle vie.

Stefan ne devait pas rendre la vie de Damon plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle devait arranger les choses, ou du moins essayait. Elle allait donc chez les Salvatore. Après 30 minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin. Elle sonna et ce fut Rebekah qui ouvrit. Rebakah, n'avait jamais apprécié Maya, elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre Damon souffrirait à cause d'elle, elle n'avait pas tort. Elle espérait donc que cette Elena soit meilleure, elle n'en avait aucune idée, étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

« Bonjour » Dit Maya.

« Bonjour » Répondirent le couple.

« Ecoutes Stefan, je suis venue pour m'excuser » Commença Maya.

« De ? » Demanda Stefan.

« Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ton frère de m'avoir quitté, encore moins qu'il soit avec Elena. C'est une personne qui mérite d'avoir Damon et Damon mérite vraiment d'avoir une fille comme Elena ».

« Je ne te suis pas » Répondit franchement Stefan.

« J'ai trompé Damon » Lâcha-t-elle.

« Oh oh » Pensa Rebekah.

Le visage de Stefan changea de couleur rapidement et resta bouche-bée.

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, je l'aime… ».

« Tu l'aimes ? Ouais mon œil. Pars d'ici et ne reviens plus jamais » Dit Stefan qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Essaye de m'écouter au moins, s'il te plait » Répondit Maya.

« Tu as tout dit. Pars ! » Dit Stefan énervé, cette fois-ci.

Maya le regarda quelques secondes et s'en alla. Elle marcha et ne se retourna pas, elle savait qu'elle avait une erreur en le trompant mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait une bonne chose en l'avouant à Stefan. Stefan se sentit mal d'un coup, il reprochait à son frère des choses qui n'avait aucun sens. Il comprenait pourquoi Damon l'avait quitté et s'en voulait d'avoir eu une dispute avec lui, il voulait seulement le protéger mais il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Il décida donc d'envoyer un message à son frère.

« Damon, je suis vraiment désolé, j'aimerai que tu rentres pour qu'on ait une discussion, s'il te plait. Le plus vite serait le mieux ».

Damon venait de le lire alors qu'Elena était dans ses bras.

« C'est qui ? » Demanda Elena.

« Stefan, il veut qu'on se parle » Répondit celui-ci. « J'espère que t'es prête à rencontrer et à diner avec les Salvatore ».

Elena se leva et le regarda. « Non mais quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle perdue. Damon lui fit un bisou sur la joue en guise de réponse.

« Très bien j'arrive. Mais à condition qu'Elena vienne avec moi. Dit à Rebekah de faire son meilleur plat pour ce soir ; ) » Répondit Damon.

* * *

**Alors? Vous en pensez quoiiii? Que Stefan acceptera? La rencontre entre Rebekah et Elena, vous pensez qu'elles vont s'apprécier? Que Stefan appréciera également Elena? Qu'il arrêtera de prendre la tête à son frère?**

**Allez tous à vos clavier pour une review :D.**

**Bonne soirée à tous, biz & à bientôt. J'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder ^^.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir à tous. Voilà la suite et merci à tous pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

* * *

« Très bien » Fut la réponse de Stefan.

Elena stressait, ce n'était pourtant rien de grave mais elle stressait, elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'habiller, comment le diner allait se passer, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Parle-moi de Rebekah » Demanda soudainement Elena.

« Eh bien, elle est très gentille quand tu l'as connais bien. Elle est très protectrice avec moi, avec Stefan aussi mais elle fait toujours tout pour me protéger, elle essaye toujours d'arranger les choses avec mon frère et moi » Répondit-il.

« Effectivement, elle a l'air gentille » Répondit Elena en souriant.

« Bon allez, faudrait y aller » Annonça Damon.

« Aller où ? » Demanda Lara en entrant dans la chambre de sa cousine.

« Chez moi » Répondit Damon naturellement.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Lara.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » Demanda Elena agacée par le comportement de sa cousine.

« Je demandais juste, pas la peine de s'énerver » Répondit Lara.

Elle sortit.

« Tu veux qu'elle vienne avec nous ? » Demanda Damon à voix basse, de peur que Lara ne l'entende et qu'elle ne s'invite.

« Non, ça va pas. Je ne connais pas ta famille, ça ferait bizarre » Répondit Elena.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison, j'avais oublié désolé » S'excusa Damon.

« Bon allez, je suis prête » Répondit Elena.

Il était 18h, lorsque Damon et Elena quittèrent la maison de la jeune fille. A 18h15, ils arrivèrent. Damon et Elena entrèrent dans la pension des Salvatore et Rebekah et Stefan les attendait, dans le salon. Elena tenait la main de Damon, à croire qu'il allait s'envoler, elle lui serrait la main tellement fort qu'il lâcha un petit cri de douleur.

« Excuse-moi » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au salon, où elle vit Stefan et sa femme Rebekah, la première impression qu'eut Elena, c'est que la belle-sœur à Damon était super jolie, elle l'a trouvait très belle. Elle sourit à Rebekah.

« Bonsoir » Dit-elle au couple.

« Bonsoir Elena » Répondit Rebekah souriante.

« Bonsoir » Répondit Stefan en regardant son frère.

Ils s'installèrent et Elena avait l'air d'être beaucoup plus détendue.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Stefan à son frère.

« Oui » Répondit-il simplement.

Rebekah savait qu'elle devait laisser les deux frères ensemble, alors elle demanda à Elena de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elena comprit assez vite et la suivit en faisant un sourire à Damon pour qu'il sache que tout allait bien.

« Damon, je suis désolé » Commença Stefan. « Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu avais quitté Maya mais elle m'a tout expliqué ».

« Expliqué quoi ? » Demanda Damon confus.

« Votre rupture ainsi que les raisons » Répondit le plus grand.

« Ah, elle est venue ici ? » Demanda Damon surpris.

« Oui mais je l'ai vite envoyé dehors. Je n'ai pas accepté le fait qu'elle t'ait fait du mal encore moins qu'elle t'ait trompé, je ne savais pas. Excuse-moi Damon, et excuse-moi d'avoir jugé Elena si vite alors que c'est vrai, je ne l'a connais pas » Dit Stefan.

« Ca c'est vrai » Répondit Damon.

« Maya m'a dit que tu méritais d'avoir une fille comme Elena et qu'Elena méritait d'avoir un garçon comme toi, alors je vais l'écouter. Même si elle t'a fait un sale coup, ce n'est pas une menteuse et je l'a crois. Alors je vais lui faire confiance sur ce coup » Expliqua Stefan.

« Fais comme tu veux ».

« Ne m'en veux pas, je ne veux ce genre de situation entre nous » Avoua Stefan.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tant que tu décides d'accepter Elena, tout va bien » Le rassura Damon.

Du côté des filles.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes mariés Stefan et toi ? » Demanda Elena.

« 3 ans » Répondit Rebekah. « Mais Damon et toi, ça ne fait pas si longtemps d'après ce que je sais ».

« Non pas vraiment » Répondit la brune.

« Tu sais Damon c'est vrai une bonne personne, il ne mérite pas de souffrir » Dit Rebekah.

« Je ne suis pas comme Maya, enfin je ne lui ferai jamais ce que Maya lui a fait, je tiens énormément à Damon » Dit Elena honnêtement.

« Je sais » Répondit Rebekah avec un sourire.

Rebekah à sa première impression, Elena lui paraissait honnête, sincère, gentille et elle avait vraiment l'air de tenir à Damon. Rebekah ne doutait pas d'Elena comme elle avait douté de Maya. Elle espérait vraiment que Damon ne perde pas Elena pour une histoire qui n'en valait pas la peine. Elle voulait que Damon et Elena reste ensemble car comme l'avait dit Maya, ils se méritaient tous les deux.

Elena retourna voir Damon qui parlait avec son frère, elle avait peur de les déranger. Elle ne voulait pas être impolie alors elle retourna auprès de Rebekah mais Damon l'interpella.

« Tu vas où ? Viens avec nous » Dit-il.

« Je pensais que vous étiez en train de parler, je ne veux pas vous… ».

« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, viens » Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle était à présent dans le salon avec Damon et Stefan. Stefan l'a regardait sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était vrai, Elena avait l'air d'être gentille mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec elle. Damon et Stefan parlait de tout alors qu'Elena écoutait seulement, elle n'osait pas parler.

Le dîner se passait très bien, Rebekah parlait avec Elena, elle était souriante, elle était enfin heureuse que Damon rencontre une bonne personne. Quant à Stefan, il se sentait bête car il ne savait pas de quoi parler avec Elena, il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui, il avait peur de la blesser. Il avait peur de tout gâcher avec son frère, alors il lui adressait quelques sourires mais rien de plus.

Ils avaient terminé de dîner et ils étaient à présent tous les 4 dans le salon. Elena se sentait vraiment bien, Damon aussi et le couple marié également. Ils passaient une superbe soirée, Elena ne regrettait pas d'être venue. Stefan regrettait ses mots, il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit sur Elena. Damon était heureux de voir que sa petite-amie ainsi que Rebekah et Stefan s'entendaient bien et Rebekah était très heureuse pour Damon, car elle savait que ce dernier, ne pourrait jamais (ou presque) remplacer Elena.

« Je sais que Stefan est professeur mais toi, tu travailles dans quoi? » Demanda Elena à Rebekah.

« Infirmière » Répondit la blonde.

« Oh super, ça doit être génial » Répondit Elena.

« Pas vraiment, on peut me muter à n'importe quel moment, même si je suis mariée » Dit Rebekah.

« Ah mais j'espère vraiment qu'ils ne t'enverront nulle part » Dit Elena.

« Pas pour l'instant » Dit Stefan à son tour en souriant à la jeune fille.

* * *

**Bonne soirée à tous. Merci de me lire même si vous ne me laissez pas de review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, alors voilà la suite Désolée pour le petit retard mais comme pour l'autre fic, j'ai eu un bug du cerveau x). Autant dire que chez les Gilbert, c'est la... Comment dire... La guerre?! Bref je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire le chapitre mais avant je réponds aux reviews.**

**Virginie06: Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons :p. Voilà la suite ;).**

**Mamajvd40: Merci pour ta review :). Mdr tu vas voir que Lara ne se tape pas seulement l'incruste... :/. C'est vrai, j'ai voulu changer le caractère de Rebekah parce que même si dans la série, elle fait absolument n'importe quoi... Elle a pas un mauvais fond alors voilà pourquoi dans ma fic, je la fais passer pour une gentille :). J'espère que cette suite te plaira :D.**

**Eloise: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que ça te plaise, j'ai toujours peur que ça plaise pas ou quoi.. J'avoue que je n'écris pas très bien mais j'ai beaucoup d'idée donc voilà pourquoi j'écris et puis vu que j'aime le faire, je continue à le faire et je n'abandonne pas jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise que ça ne plait plus ^^. Alors voilà la suite, j'espère vraiment que ça te plaira ;).**

* * *

Un nouveau jour commençait. Elena se réveilla et le réveil indiquait : 7h45. Il était 7h45 du matin. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pensa à Damon. Elle était heureuse, elle avait rencontré le frère à Damon et la femme à son frère et cela s'était bien passé. Alors oui, elle était très heureuse. En plus, Lara rentrait chez elle demain. Donc encore seulement un jour à la supporter. Cela ne pouvait que rendre Elena encore plus heureuse. Son téléphone sonna.

« Qui peut bien m'appeler à 7h du matin ? » pensa-t-elle. « Bonnie » Répondit-elle à haute voix.

« Allô ? ».

« Elena ? Alors raconte-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! » Cria Bonnie à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Tu as la même réaction que Caroline » Répondit Elena en riant.

« Quoi ? Elle a déjà appelée ? » Demanda Bonnie surprise.

« Non pas du tout » Répondit Elena.

« Ah j'ai eu peur ! Allez dis-moi » Demanda Bonnie.

« C'était super bien. La femme de Stefan est très jolie, elle est trop gentille. Je l'aime bien » Répondit Elena.

« Et Stefan ? Cela devait paraitre bizarre de le voir à la maison et non au lycée, non ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Non pas tant que ça. Puis il est sympa, tu sais ! » Dit Elena.

« Et avec Damon, ça va ? » Continua de questionner Bonnie.

« Oui, on s'est expliqué. Enfin je savais très bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui mais plutôt à Maya donc on en a parlé et ça s'est arrangé. Tu sais je ne veux vraiment pas le perdre » Avoua sincèrement Elena.

« Oh super, moi non plus » Répondit Bonnie tout en riant.

« Oh je vois. Ne t'en fais pas » Dit Elena en riant à son tour.

« Bon on se voit tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Bonnie.

« Passe cet après-midi si tu veux ! » Dit Elena.

« Super, à cet aprèm alors. Bisou » Dit Bonnie en raccrochant.

Elena entendit un bruit dans sa salle de bain et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle découvrit Jeremy qui venait de se réveiller.

« Il est tôt tu sais » Dit Elena.

« Je sais mais Thomas ne m'a pas laissé dormir ! » Grogna Jeremy.

« Oh je vois. D'ailleurs où est Lara ? » Demanda soudainement Elena. Elle l'avait complétement oublié.

« Elle a dormi en bas, elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit dans ta chambre » Répondit Thomas.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Elena surprise.

« Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a rien dit » Répondit simplement Thomas.

Elena retourna dans sa chambre. Lara ne voulait pas la voir, ce n'était pas plus mal après tout. Alors qu'elle pensait à cette histoire avec Lara, son téléphone indiquait un message. C'était un message de Damon.

« Je peux passer ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Passer maintenant ? » Se demanda Elena.

« Oui mais quand ? » Répondit-elle dans un message.

« D'ici 30 minutes » Lui dit-il. Il avait répondit rapidement.

« Ok » Fut la réponse d'Elena.

Après tout, il n'arrivait pas à se passer l'un de l'autre donc autant qu'ils se voient.

* * *

**POV Lara**

Je venais de me réveiller. Il était 8h, la veille j'avais décidée de ne pas dormir avec cette peste d'Elena. Au début, j'étais contre l'idée de venir passer un « week-end » chez les Gilbert mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Damon, tout avait changé. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Elena être avec lui alors que moi je le voulais. Je voulais Damon et je l'aurais quoiqu'Elena en pense. Il me plaisait !

Il était 8h10 et Elena venait de descendre.

« Salut » Me dit-elle.

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui répondre.

« Ça va ? » Continua-t-elle.

« Bah oui pourquoi ? Ça ne va pas toi ? » Demandais-je sèchement.

« Oh super, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais quand on a un petit ami comme Damon, on ne peut qu'aller bien » Me dit-elle en souriant, fière d'elle.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Damon allait la quitté pour moi, il allait m'aimer moi et l'oublier elle.

« Il arrive d'ailleurs » Dit-elle en préparant son petit déjeuner.

Super il arrive, j'allais le voir et on allait parler. Je ferai tout pour qu'il change d'avis sur Elena. Tout !

Alors qu'elle mangeait je l'a regardais. Elle était super jolie comme fille mais à la fois débile car elle ne savait pas que Damon n'allait plus l'aimer. J'avais toujours tout ce que je voulais alors cette fois, j'aurais également Damon. Le téléphone d'Elena sonna et celle-ci alla directement ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Damon était là.

« Salut » dis-je en m'approchant rapidement de lui.

« Salut » me répondit-il sans me regarder.

Super, maintenant il embrassait Elena devant moi ! Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Une fois qu'Elena retourna à sa place, j'allais prendre Damon dans mes bras.

« Ca va ? » lui demandais-je.

« Euh bien merci et toi ? » Me demanda-t-il surpris par mon geste.

« Très bien » Dis-je en souriant et en retournant dans la cuisine.

Elena me fusillait du regard mais je ne faisais pas attention à elle.

« Ma puce, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il à Elena.

« Bonnie va passer cet aprèm » Lui répondit-elle.

« Oh… ».

« On peut passer la journée ensemble ! » Demandais-je avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Non je ne crois pas. Vu qu'il va l'a passé avec moi » Refusa Elena.

« Mais tu as l'air occupée » Dis-je.

« Pour Damon ? Non jamais » Me dit-elle. « Sérieusement, je suis choquée que tu puisses penser que j'abandonnerai mon chéri pour mes amies » Me dit-elle.

« Alors tes amies ne comptent pas au final » Tentai-je de l'énerver.

« Mes amies comptent beaucoup, Damon compte également. Je n'abandonne ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ceux sont ma famille, **_eux_** » Me dit-elle fière d'elle.

Je n'avais plus rien à dire alors je m'en allai. Ce n'était peut-être pas juste pour Elena mais je voulais vraiment Damon alors je l'aurais, quel qu'en était le prix. Elena n'était peut-être pas une personne méchante mais elle ne méritait en aucun cas, un garçon comme Damon. Non, jamais.

* * *

**Alors? x). Bref voilà. Je voulais également m'excuser pour les fautes mais j'ai écris ce chapitre pendant mes cours à la fac... Vous imaginez? :p. Bref une review me ferait très plaisir ;).**

**Ps (comme pour mon autre fic): qu'avez vous pensé de l'épisode 6? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ;). Biz & à la prochaine. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucouuuuu à tous! Alors voilà, oui la suite :p. Merci à tous pour vos reviews:**

**Mamajvd40: Bah si tu veux, oui :o. Mdr. Merci biiien pour ta review ;). Et voilà enfin la suite hein :).**

**VampireDiaries98: Bah normal que tu l'aimes pas, elle fait trop n'importe quoi ! Merci :).**

**EMMA: Oui, c'est vrai que l'histoire ne risque pas de s'arrêter là :x. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ouais vive le Delena haha *-*.**

**Bonne lecture à tous :).**

* * *

**Pov Lara**

J'avais bien l'intention de faire rompre Elena et Damon. C'était ma seule priorité. Ce matin je me sentais un peu impuissante face à elle mais lorsqu'on a des parents géniaux, comme les miens, tous cela change !

« Elena ? Elena où es-tu ? » Criai-je. Il fallait absolument que je lui annonce la nouvelle.

« Je suis dans ma chambre » Me répondit-elle.

Alors je montais rapidement et je la vis avec Damon. Ils étaient surement en train de parler.

« Elena ? Devine quoi ? C'est super » Lui demandai-je excitée. Mais ça n'allait pas être son cas.

« Quoi ? Dis-moi » Me dit-elle simplement en regardant Damon pour savoir, si lui savait.

« J'ai demandé à mon père si je pouvais rester encore une semaine de plus et il m'a dit oui » Dis-je avec un sourire aux oreilles. Damon était à présent à moi.

« Ah ouais ? Et les cours ? » Me demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Ma meilleure amie me les filera. Tu sais, j'ai dit à mon père que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vue toutes les deux et il a très bien compris. Je suis tellement heureuse, on va se retrouvait toutes les deux ! C'est génial, non ? » Lui demandais-je sachant très bien sa réponse.

« E..Eu...Euh oui » Bafouilla-t-elle.

Je m'approchais de Damon et lui dit « c'est une occasion pour apprendre à se connaitre encore mieux ».

« Si tu le dis » Me répondit-il.

Je décidai de sortir de la chambre pour les laisser seuls. J'étais partie rejoindre Thomas et Jeremy dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils sortirent de la chambre voyant Damon derrière moi.

**POV Elena**

« Elle se fout royalement de moi celle-là » Dis-je au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Mais non ma puce, tu verras ça passera vite » Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

« Damon, ça fait déjà quelques jours qu'elle est là et on dirait que ça fait 1 an. Une semaine ? Tu imagines, U.N.E semaine ? » J'espérais vraiment qu'il me comprenne.

« Ecoute, on l'évite et c'est réglé » Me dit-il.

« Comment veux-tu l'éviter ? Elle est là, à toujours nous coller ! ».

« Elena… »

« Damon écoute moi. Interdiction de venir chez moi pendant une semaine. Pour la voir te dire et faire des choses, devant moi c'est juste… Juste… Insupportable ! » Lui expliquai-je.

« Sérieux ? » Me demanda-t-il surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Oui, pourquoi ? ».

« Parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites… » Me dit-il avant que je ne le coupe.

« Non mais Damon ne le prends pas mal.. C'est juste que… Comprends-moi » Dis-je alors que je ne savais pas quoi dire réellement.

« J'essaye mais c'est assez compliqué de te suivre. Je dois y aller, en fait. On se parlera plus tard. Bye » Me dit-il en déposant un bisou sur mon front et en s'en allant rapidement.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour que son comportement change comme ça ? Je n'avais aucune envie de le blesser ou l'énerver. Merde, cette peste de Lara commençait vraiment à me m'énerver !

**POV Damon**

Elena venait de me dire de ne plus venir chez elle. Peut-être qu'elle voulait nous protéger ou autre mais elle m'avait dit de ne pas revenir chez elle vu que Lara y était. Je l'avais vraiment mal pris, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi elle m'avait dit ça. Elle l'avait dit comme si c'était quelque chose de normal pour elle. J'arrivais chez moi et je vis Rebekah seule, dans le salon à regarder sa série préférée.

« Salut » Dis-je.

Elle ne me répondit rien. Elle était tellement concentrée dans la télé, en même temps.

« Eh oh » Lui dis-je en me mettant devant la télé, face à elle et en faisait des signes.

« Damon ! Oh je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer, ça va ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, on peut parler ? Ou ta série est plus importante ? » Demandai-je en riant.

« Oui bien-sûr. Que se passe-t-il ? ».

« C'est Elena… ».

« Elle va bien ? » Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Oui ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste qu'il y a sa cousine et Elena peut être très jalouse. J'avoue que Lara me dit et fait des choses déplacés et ça a énerve Elena mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me dire de ne plus venir chez elle jusqu'à ce que Lara s'en aille ».

« Pardon ? Lara elle a fait quoi exactement ? » Me demanda-t-elle perdue.

« Ce matin, elle est venue me prendre dans ses bras… »

« Sérieux ? » Demanda Rebekah vraiment surprise.

« Oui ».

« Alors Elena a raison. Enfin je veux dire… mets-toi à sa place ? Si ton cousin faisait ça, tu ferais quoi ? ».

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas » Répondis-je honnêtement.

« Tu réagirais de la même manière… Tu sais les décisions qu'elle prend, par rapport à cette histoire lui sembles les meilleures donc tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de t'en faire, elle tient énormément à toi et elle a peur de te perdre » Me dit-elle sérieusement.

« Merci » Dis-je en me levant pour aller dans ma chambre.

Rebekah n'avait pas tort après tout, Elena était jalouse et moi ça me rendait mal. Je ne savais pas à quoi jouer Lara mais j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle arrêterait.

Je vis mon téléphone sonner, c'était Elena. Je ne savais pas si je devais répondre… Mais mon cœur lui me disait qu'il fallait.

« Allô Damon ? » Me demanda-t-elle pressée.

« Oui ? ».

« Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est juste que Lara me mets dans tous mes états et je m'excuse vraiment ». Me dit-elle. A sa voix, je comprenais qu'elle était sincère et qu'elle avait peur.

« Ça va, c'est bon. Ne t'en fais pas » La rassurai-je.

« Oh merci beaucoup, j'ai vraiment eu peur, j'ai eu peur que tu ne m'en veuille, peur de te perdre. Je suis désolée ».

« Ne t'en fais pas ma belle. Je te comprends » Lui dis-je.

« Je peux passer ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Bien-sûr… ».

Elle avait raccroché.

**POV Externe**

Après qu'Elena ait raccroché, la jeune fille envoya un message à ses deux meilleures amies. Elle devait leur parler et en même temps, elle voulait que Bonnie l'emmène chez Damon. Pour ne pas mettre du temps à arriver. Elles avaient accepté.

Lara arriva dans sa chambre.

« Hey Elena. J'ai besoin d'un truc stp » lui dit-elle.

« Ah bon ? Dis-moi » Répondit Elena sans vraiment l'écouter car elle cherchait ce qu'elle allait vu qu'elle allait rejoindre Damon.

« J'ai besoin du numéro de Damon » Lui dit-elle.

Elena cru que le monde venait d'arrêter de tourner. Elle tourna la tête vers sa cousine qui la fixait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Pardon ? » lui demanda-t-elle en sentant la colère envahir son corps.

« Oui j'ai besoin de son numéro… ».

« Pour rien du tout. Lara, écoute-moi bien. Tu vas le laisser tranquille ! Tu comprends ça ? » Répondit Elena en haussant la voix.

Lara lâcha un petit rire. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu me le donneras pas que j'aurais pas Damon… Tu le sais ça ? » Disait-elle en riant.

« Sors d'ici. VITE ! » Dit Elena.

La porte d'entrée sonna. Les filles étaient déjà là.

« Elles sont rapides » Pensa Elena.

Elle descendit rapidement, voulant sortir de cet endroit, laissant Lara seule.

Elle monta dans la voiture sans dire un mot.

« Elena, ça va ? » Demanda Caroline voyant Elena énervée.

« Non ! Non, non, non, non et non ! » Répondit Elena.

« Wow ma belle, explique moi ? » Demanda Bonnie en se mettant sur le côté.

« Je vais la tuer. J'ai failli perdre Damon et maintenant elle me dit quoi ?! Qu'elle l'aura dans tous les cas ! Mais elle est folle ! » Disait Elena qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles elle aussi.

« Comment ça le perdre ? » Demanda Caroline en faisant les gros yeux.

« Je lui ai demandé de ne plus venir chez moi durant les jours où Lara était là. Ah et je ne vous ai pas dit. Elle reste une semaine de plus » Répondit la jeune brune.

« Mais c'est pas possible. Comment t'as pu lui dire ça ? Ça ne va pas ! » Commençait à dire Caroline.

« Tu vois pas dans quel état elle est ? C'est pas le moment de lui dire ça » Répondit Bonnie à la blonde.

« Oui pardon. Non mais faut la stopper celle-là ».

« Elle vient de me demander son numéro, j'y crois pas » Disait la jeune brune en tremblant à cause des nerfs.

« Mais elle n'a peur de rien celle-là. Sérieusement ce n'est pas possible. Hey, regarde-moi, tu vas aller rejoindre Damon et tu lui expliqueras tout. Tout mais vraiment tout et ça va aller, elle l'aura pas. Damon te veux toi, si il a réussi à repousser Maya ce n'est pas Lara qui va l'empêcher d'être avec toi. Fais-moi confiance ma belle » Répondit Bonnie en reprenant la route.

Elles étaient arrivées devant la maison des Salvatore. Elena descendit et les deux jeunes filles restèrent dans la voiture en attendant qu'Elena rentre dans la maison.

Elena sonna et ce fut Stefan qui ouvrit la porte.

« Salut, tu vas bien ? Entre, entre » Lui dit-il en souriant. Il vit ses amies dans la voiture et leur fit un petit signe de la main. Elles s'en allèrent.

« Euh oui, merci » Disait Elena pas sûre d'elle.

« Elena ! Ça va ? » Dit Rebekah en arrivant vers elle.

« Non elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Assieds-toi et attends Damon arrive » Répondit Stefan.

Elena alla s'asseoir sans dire un mot. Elle attendait impatiemment Damon. Il venait d'arriver.

« Eh ma belle, tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se blottit contre lui mais ne répondit rien. Elle était trop énervée pour dire quoique ce soit. Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre. Elena était sûre d'une chose, c'était qu'elle voulait Damon et être avec lui. Alors qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle pensa « si Lara fera tout pour l'avoir, alors je ferai tout pour le garder ».

* * *

**C'est chaud hein? Hihi, review please ;). Merci et bonne journée à tous :).**

**Bizzz!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir! Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic vous plaise! J'ai décidé de poster la suite maintenant, parce que j'en avais envie mdr. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira :).**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci encore pour vos reviews. **

* * *

Après qu'Elena sortit de la maison, Lara était assez fière d'elle. Elle jouait avec les nerfs de sa cousine et bizarrement elle aimait ça. Elle prit son téléphone et appela sa meilleure amie.

« Allô Sam ? » Demanda Lara.

« Oui, comment tu vas ? » Demanda sa meilleure amie.

« Très bien. Ecoute je reste une semaine de plus, j'ai rencontré un mec génial » Répondit Lara.

Jeremy arriva et décida d'écouter.

« Ah oui ? Je veux savoir son nom, son âge… ».

« Il s'appelle Damon, il a 18 ou 19 ans, à vrai dire je ne sais plus… »

« Oui bref comment tu l'as connu ? » Demanda Sam excitée à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Oh c'est le petit ami de ma cousine » Répondit Lara naturellement.

« Sérieux ? Tu comptes sortir avec le mec de ta cousine ? Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ? » Questionna la meilleure amie.

« Bah c'est très simple. Je vais les faire rompre, quelle question » Répondit Lara en riant.

« Excuse-moi mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? » Demanda Sam surprise par l'attitude de Lara.

« Ben oui. Tu es avec moi ou pas ?... ».

« Il n'y a pas de « tu es avec moi ou pas » mais Lara tu n'es pas comme ça, il faut que tu arrêtes ». Tentai de la résonner Sam.

« Je suis simplement amoureuse de ce mec, alors je ferai tout pour l'avoir » Répondit Lara.

« Eh bien, je te souhaite beaucoup de chance parce que s'il est avec Elena c'est qu'il est amoureux d'elle, tu le sais ça ? Et donc il ne va pas la quitter pour toi, tu le sais ça aussi ? ».

« Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra » Répondit Lara en raccrochant.

Jeremy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Du côté d'Elena et Damon. Elena avait tout raconté à Damon qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi penser mais il comprit vraiment l'attitude d'Elena envers lui.

Alors qu'ils discutaient Rebekah arriva. Elle avait une idée.

« Hey les jeunes. J'ai une idée » Dit-elle.

« Et c'est quoi ? » Demanda Damon curieux.

« On va inviter Lara et Jeremy pour le dîner » Dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Elena qui ne comprenait rien.

« On va lui montrer que Damon et toi, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre » Répondit Rebekah naturellement.

« Rebekah, on va éviter » Dit Damon.

« Oui je pense qu'il ne faut pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache où vit Damon ». Répondit Elena.

« Elle ne lui fera rien, ne t'en fais pas » Dit Rebekah.

« Elle ne viendra pas chez moi quand même, si ? » Demanda Damon surpris.

« Non je ne pense pas mais j'ai peur » Dit Elena.

« Bah alors ça peut être une bonne idée après tout » Dit Damon.

« Euh d'accord alors » Dit à son tour Elena.

« Appelez-les alors » Répondit Rebekah.

« Il y a le frère à Lara aussi » Dit Elena.

« Eh bien pas de souci » Répondit Rebekah en souriant.

Elena envoya un message à son frère pour les « inviter ». Elle avait peur mais c'était une belle occasion pour montrer à sa cousine que Damon était à elle et personne d'autre. Elena alla retrouver Damon et alla dans ses bras, elle avait tellement peur.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, elle verra bien que c'est avec toi que je suis et que t'es la seule personne que je veux dans ma vie » Lui dit-il en déposant un bisou sur le front.

Elle reçut un message de Jeremy : « c'est une mauvaise idée, j'ai entendu une conversation entre Lara et une amie et je pense vraiment que tu devrais annuler ». Elle lut le message à Damon.

« Demande à ton frère de quoi elle parlait » Dit Damon.

Elle lui demanda donc.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » Demanda Damon.

« Je ne sais pas trop, tu sais… Elle me fait peur. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable » Avoua Elena.

« Mais ma puce, tu sais que je ne te quitterai pas ? » Demanda Damon surpris.

« Bah je l'espère… ».

« Elena, arrêtes » Dit Damon déçu par sa réponse.

« J'ai peur » Dit-elle simplement.

Jeremy avait répondu : « De Damon et toi, d'elle qui allait sortir avec Damon ».

Elena tomba sur le lit. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, elle en avait marre, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar.

« Hey, Elena ? Ça va ? » Demanda Damon inquiet en allant vers elle rapidement.

« Non » Répondit simplement Elena. Elle sortit de la chambre, elle alla dans la chambre d'amis. Elle prit son téléphone et appela Bonnie. Elle lui raconta rapidement l'histoire.

« Vous devriez le faire ce dîner » Conseilla Bonnie.

« Tu penses ? » Demanda Elena.

« Oui, tu lui montres que Damon est à toi et c'est réglé » Dit Bonnie.

« Ok » Dit Elena en raccrochant.

Elle alla rejoindre son petit-ami qui était allongé sur son lit et pensait.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » Demanda Elena.

« A toi » Dit-il.

Elle s'approcha de son lit et s'assit. Elle le regardait, elle le trouvait tellement beau.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? » Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

« Parce que t'es tellement beau » Lui dit-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A ce contact, ils frissonnèrent tous les deux. Ils étaient tellement bien, à ce moment précis. Alors que leur baiser devenait intense, Lara les coupait.

« Oups, j'ai l'air de déranger » Dit-elle.

Elena se tourna vers elle et fit les gros yeux.

« Eh bien Elena, que se passe-t-il ? ».

Elle était incapable de répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » Demanda Damon.

« Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un dîner, alors me voilà » Dit-elle en souriant.

Il posa sa main sur celle d'Elena et Lara le remarqua.

« Oui mais il n'est que 16h » Répondit Damon.

« Oh ce n'est pas grave, je voulais passer du temps avec vous » Dit-elle.

Elena se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Damon.

« Vous êtes trop mignons » Dit Lara avec un sourire hypocrite.

« Merci » Répondit Elena. « Mon cœur, tu viens on va voir Rebekah ? ».

Damon, lui était surpris par l'attitude d'Elena, elle ne lui avait encore jamais appelé par « mon cœur ».

« Oui » Répondit-il.

Lara alla avec eux.

« Eh Rebekah je te présente Lara » Dit Elena.

« Enchanté, je suis la belle-sœur à Damon » Se présenta Rebekah.

« Oh sympa, je fais la connaissance de la famille à Damon » Dit Lara en allant vers Damon.

Personne ne répondit et ce dernier se décala.

Elena alla dans les bras de son petit-ami, sous le regard de Lara, elle était vraiment jalouse.

**Quelques heures après**

Ils étaient à présent tous à table. Lara était entre Jeremy et Thomas (du côté droit). Elena était en face de son frère et à côté de Damon. Damon se trouvait donc face à Thomas. Rebekah était à gauche et Stefan à droite. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, ils discutèrent et Lara « draguait » toujours Damon. Stefan en avait un peu marre, il voyait Elena souffrir et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Tout à l'heure j'ai demandé ton numéro à Elena mais elle n'a pas voulu me le donner » Dit Lara à Damon.

« Eh bien, elle a bien fait » Répondit Damon sans regarder Lara.

« Sérieusement je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec une fille méchante comme elle » Dit Lara.

« Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité » Répondit Damon.

« Pardon ? Moi ? Méchante ? » Demanda Lara qui était surprise.

« Oui, toi » Répondit Elena.

« Eh bien pourquoi je suis méchante ? Parce que je veux sortir avec toi ? Parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ? C'est pour ça ? Je pense que quand une personne est vraiment amoureuse fait tout pour avoir la personne qu'elle aime » Dit Lara naturellement.

« Sauf si cette personne fait semblant d'être amoureuse » Lâcha Jeremy.

« Qui te dit que je fais semblant ? » Demanda Lara.

« Parce que t'es une chieuse de première classe » Dit Thomas à son tour.

« Bon écoutez-moi bien, j'en ai marre de ne rien dire mais je suis amoureuse de Damon et je veux être avec lui. Donc ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'en empêcher » Dit-elle.

« Eh bien moi je peux. Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Je suis amoureux d'Elena et je resterai avec elle. Tu peux sortir, inventer, dire tout ce que tu veux, je serai toujours amoureux d'elle ».

Jusqu'à présent Damon n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments, voilà qu'aujourd'hui il le fait et devant sa famille. C'était quelque chose d'énorme pour Elena, elle était tellement heureuse, elle était bien, elle n'avait plus peur.

« Tu changeras d'avis » Dit Lara sûre d'elle.

« Ou pas » Répondit Elena en souriant.

« Toi, la conne, tu te tais ».

Elena en avait marre, alors elle laissa quelques larmes couler. Damon ne supportait pas voir sa copine dans cet état.

« Vas t'en » Dit Damon, à Lara, hors de lui.

* * *

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes! Et sinon, laissez une review en me disant ce que vous en pensez? Hihi. Merci et bonne soirée/nuit.**

**Ps: J'adore le Delena dans la série, c'est tellement génial! Réel, magnifique! Et vous?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous, voilà la suite. Il y aura plus "d'action" dans le chapitre suivant ^^.**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

« C'est à moi que tu parles ? » Demanda Lara surprise.

« Oui, je te demande de t'en aller MAINTENANT » Répondit Damon.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que ta conne de petite-amie pleure ? Elle ne sait faire que ça de toute manière. Mais ok, je m'en vais mais j'espère de tout cœur que tu ne regretteras pas et saches que tu fais la plus grosse erreur de ta vie en restant avec elle » Lâcha Lara en se levant.

« Stop ! » Cria Stefan. « Je ne te connais pas et je vois que tu te comportes mal avec Elena. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre qu'ils sont heureux ensemble et entre nous, je ne pense pas que mon frère ait besoin d'une fille comme toi dans sa vie ».

« Une fille comme moi ? Tu veux dire quoi par-là ? » Demanda Lara vexée.

« Je pense qu'il veut dire qu'on ne veut plus te voir chez nous. Maintenant tu t'en vas et tu les laisses tranquille » Répondit Rebekah.

Lara leur jeta un dernier regard de travers et sortit. Son frère sortit avec elle.

« Non mais Thomas tu as vu comment ils m'ont parlé ? Je n'y crois pas ! » Dit Lara.

« Ben perso, je trouve qu'ils ont bien fait. T'es vraiment qu'une conne, c'est fou ça » Lâcha Thomas en continuant de marcher.

« Pardon ? Tu parles à moi là ? » Demanda Lara encore plus énervée qu'avant.

« Oui à toi ! Tu es tellement égoïste, pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas tranquille ? Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas Elena heureuse ? » Demanda Thomas. Il avait vraiment envie de savoir.

« Parce que moi je ne le suis pas et je suis amoureuse de Damon. Il doit être avec moi, pas avec elle » Dit-elle.

« De 1, Damon n'a jamais pensé à quitter Elena pour toi, de 2, il n'a pas intérêt à le faire parce qu'il risque de souffrir en étant avec toi et de 3, après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, tu peux toujours rêver pour que ça arrive » Lui dit-il honnêtement.

« On verra ça » Dit-elle toujours aussi sûre d'elle.

« On ne verra rien, moi je vais appeler papa pour rentre à la maison, j'en ai marre de rester ici et te voir agir comme ça » Dit-il.

« Non stp, non, non. Papa ne voudra jamais que je reste ici sans toi, stp Thomas, je dois rester, je l'aime stp » Commença-t-elle.

« Tu peux me supplier jusqu'à demain, tu es ma sœur et je te connais. Je sais à quoi tu joues et je ne te laisserai pas gâcher leur vie comme ça ».

« Stp Thomas, je dois rester ! ».

Thomas ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était quand même sa sœur. Il décida de demander à Jeremy comment allait Elena. Il lui envoya donc un message.

Elena allait un peu mieux. Elle était seule avec Damon dans sa chambre.

« Je suis désolé ma chérie, je ne savais pas que ça allait prendre cette ampleur. Je déteste te voir aussi mal, oh ma chérie pardonne moi, je n'aurais jamais dû la laissé faire ou dire tout ça » Dit Damon vraiment mal.

« Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne savait. Et puis c'est Lara, elle a toujours été comme ça avec moi » Dit-elle.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, elle se sentait enfin bien.

Jeremy n'avait pas répondu au message, il avait plutôt appelé Thomas.

« Elle va bien, merci ».

« Je pense que je devrais rentrer chez moi » Dit Thomas sincèrement.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui devrait mais ta sœur » Dit Jeremy. Le fait de parler d'elle, l'énervé.

« Si je rentre, elle rentre aussi » Avoua Thomas.

« Bah tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire » Dit Jeremy en raccrochant.

Thomas savait que Jeremy avait raison.

« J'appelle papa de suite » Dit Thomas à sa sœur.

« T'as pas l'air de comprendre, je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison et je ne vais pas rentrer à la maison ! » Commençait à s'énerver Lara.

« Bah restes si tu veux mais moi je rentre… Oups, j'ai oublié, si je rentre, tu rentres donc je crois que c'est foutu pour le « je ne vais pas rentrer à la maison » » Dit Thomas avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Tu vas arrêter de faire ton malin parce que tu vas rester sinon… ».

« Sinon quoi ? Vas-y je t'écoute. Tu ne sais que faire des chantages de toute manière, j'ai l'habitude maintenant » Dit Thomas exaspéré.

« Mais ce n'est pas un chantage comme les autres celui-ci. Je sais que tu es amoureux de Jeremy… Or ce n'est pas son cas, je me trompe ? » Dit-elle souriante.

« T'es vraiment qu'une… ».

« Alors tu restes ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et s'en alla, la laissant seule. Il en avait marre d'elle.

**Chez les Salvatore**

« Elena, ça va ? » Demanda Jeremy en arrivant dans la chambre de Damon.

« Oui » Dit-elle en allant le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ecoute, je vais rentrer et je pense que Lara va rentrer chez elle avec Thomas, donc tout ira bien ».

« Oh c'est vrai ? Je l'espère vraiment ! » Dit Elena en retrouvant un peu le sourire.

« Oui. Par contre tu sais, toi tu peux rester, enfin il est préférable que tu restes ici et ne t'en fais pas pour maman, je lui dirai ». Dit Jeremy.

« Oui il n'a pas tort » Dit Damon heureux.

« Oh, passer la nuit ici ? » Demanda Elena surprise.

« Oui ! » Répondit Damon surexcité à l'idée de passer la nuit avec sa chérie.

« Pourquoi pas » Dit Elena en souriant.

« Bon moi j'y vais, merci Damon pour ce dîner et cette soirée » Dit Jeremy on tapotant l'épaule de Damon.

« Oh ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est Rebekah mais ce fut un plaisir » Répondit Damon en souriant.

Jeremy s'en alla. Damon et Elena se retrouvèrent seuls, enfin.

« Jeremy m'a dit que Lara allait surement rentrer chez elle, c'est génial » Dit Elena en allant dans les bras de son petit-ami.

« Oh tant mieux ! » Dit Damon en l'embrassant.

« T'es tellement génial » Lui dit-elle sincèrement.

« Hey les amoureux ! Ça va ? » Demanda Stefan en arrivant dans la chambre de Damon à son tour.

« Oui ça va merci » Répondit Damon.

« Génial alors » Dit Stefan en partant.

« Eh attends Stefan. Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure à Lara » Dit Elena.

« Oh, c'est normal » Répondit-il.

* * *

Elena et Damon était enfin au le lit. Ils voulaient passer la nuit dans les bras, l'un de l'autre. Ils discutèrent et rirent mais la fatigue se faisait ressentir.

« Damon tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu m'aimais… ».

« Oui, je t'aime Elena » La coupa Damon.

Elle sourit légèrement et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Damon. Dans un murmure, elle répondit « moi aussi je t'aime Damon ».

* * *

Ils avaient passés une très bonne nuit, Elena se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras et hier soir pour la première fois, elle avait avoué ce qu'elle ressentait à Damon. Mais Elena ne pouvait pas aller en cours vu qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de passer la nuit chez Damon mais lui par contre y allait. Alors elle se réveilla tôt avec Damon pour pouvoir aller se préparer chez elle et aller en cours à 10h. Alors qu'ils déjeuner, le téléphone de Damon sonna. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro.

« Allô ? ».

« Coucou Damon, tu vas bien ? » Demanda l'autre personne au bout du fil.

Elena n'avait pas reconnu la voix mais Damon, lui, l'avait bien reconnu.

« Apparemment tu as du mal à comprendre… ».

« J'appelle seulement pour m'excuser pour hier soir ».

« Tu peux garder tes excuses ! Je ne veux plus te parler, ni entendre parler de toi. Je ne veux plus te voir ni t'entendre, tu comprends ? » Dit-il énervé.

« Mais… ».

« Mais rien du tout, oublies moi vu que pour moi tu n'existes plus ! » Dit-il en mettant fin à la conversation.

« Encore, elle… Décidemment, elle n'arrêtera jamais » Dit Elena plus qu'exaspérer.

« Je pense qu'elle a compris maintenant » Dit Damon en mettant sa main sur celle d'Elena.

* * *

**Voilààà! Bisous et bonne soirée !**

**Suivant les commentaires, je pourrais poster la suite ce soir. A vous de me dire :).**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me revoilà :p. Alors, vous allez apprendre beaucoup de choses avec ce chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant. Je réserve également des "surprises" pour bientôt :x, quand je dis "surprises", cela ne signifie pas que c'est des choses qui sont biens hein... x). Bref vous verrez!**

**Mamajvd40: Mdr quand même pas la taper :o mais si tu veux, pourquoi pas! :D. Merci pour la review et voilà la suite :). Bisous.**

**Jolieplante: Merci beaucoup, tes reviews m'ont très fait plaisir, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ;). Oui, ça va bientôt s'arranger :p. Voilà, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bisous !**

**Guest: Amel et Arnaud..? x). Pis Arnaud c'est un mec, non? Il ne peut pas être une "connasse" donc, si? Enfin j'sais pas, dis moi si je me trompe :x. Merci quand même pour ta review :p. Bisous!**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Elena était chez elle, elle était prête pour aller en cours, c'était Damon qui venait la chercher. Lara était à la maison également.

« Maman j'y vais » Dit-elle prête à sortir.

« Eh attends Elena » L'interpella Lara.

« Quoi ? » Répondit la brune qui ne la supportait plus.

« C'est Damon qui vient te chercher ? » Osa-t-elle demander.

« Oui » Répondit Elena en sortant rapidement.

« Attends, je veux aller le voir pour m'excuser… ».

« C'est à moi que tu dois des excuses » Dit Elena en l'a coupant.

« Plutôt crever » Répondit Lara écœuré.

« Alors crève pour lui parler » Dit Elena. Elle en avait marre !

Elle monta dans la voiture.

« Elle veut quoi ? » Demanda Damon.

« Te parler mais je lui ai dit que non » Répondit-elle.

Damon ne dit rien et sourit, voir Elena jalouse lui plaisait bien.

…

Ils avaient finis leurs journées de cours. Elena était avec Tyler et Nathan. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, alors Tyler avait proposé à Elena et Nathan de les déposer chez eux en voiture. Ils avaient acceptés avec plaisir. Ils déposèrent Elena en premier, ils restèrent dans la voiture quelques minutes.

« Alors comme ça, Lara est à la maison ? » Demanda Tyler en riant.

« Oui, elle n'a pas changé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Répondit Elena.

« Attends, attends… Ne me dit pas qu'elle veut sortir avec Damon ? » Demanda Tyler en faisant les gros yeux.

« Elle est carrément amoureuse ! » S'écria Elena qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

« Non mais cette fille, elle est pas possible » Répondit Tyler qui riait encore plus.

« Attends je ne comprends pas, expliquez-moi » Demanda Nathan perdu.

« Il y a quelques temps, elle était venue chez moi et lorsqu'elle avait vu Matt, elle était également tombé « amoureuse » de lui. C'était une galère pas possible. Et là, elle me refait le coup avec Damon » Expliqua Elena.

« Sérieux ? Elle doit être vraiment jalouse de toi celle-là » Dit Nathan.

« Ça doit être ça, oui » Dit Tyler qui n'en pouvait plus à force de rire.

« Hier, la belle-sœur à Damon, l'a invité chez eux pour diner, Damon et Stefan l'ont viré de la maison » Dit Elena.

« Non, t'es sérieuse ? Pourquoi ? » Questionnèrent les deux garçons.

« Parce qu'elle me parlait mal et à un moment ça m'avait trop énervé et j'ai craqué. Damon ne l'a pas supporté et la donc viré ».

« Enorme ! » Dit Tyler.

« Je suis d'accord avec Tyler » Répondit Nathan.

Ils continuèrent à discuter et au moment où Lara toqua à la fenêtre de Nathan, ils sursautèrent tous.

« Oh putain, elle m'a fait peur » Dit Nathan.

Il descendit la fenêtre de la voiture.

« Hey Tyler, ça va ? » Demanda Lara.

« Oui merci » Répondit-il froidement.

« Et toi t'es qui ? » Demanda Lara à Nathan, en souriant.

« Je ne pense pas que tu me connaisses donc ça ne sert à rien que je te dise qui je suis » Répondit Nathan.

« Bon j'y vais les gars. Merci » Dit Elena en descendant de la voiture.

« Elena, c'est qui ce mec ? » Demanda Lara.

« Ah maintenant tu me connais ? Tu me parles ? Eh bien tant mieux pour toi mais moi je ne te parle pas » Dit Elena en continuant de marcher pour rentrer chez elle.

Lara marcha derrière elle, cela ne l'atteignait même pas. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle montrait.

Alors que Lara allait entrer dans la maison, Thomas en sortait. Il l'interpella.

« Lara vient ici, on doit parler » Lui dit Thomas en se dirigeant vers le porche.

Elle alla le rejoindre.

« Ton chantage ne marche plus, on rentre ce soir » Annonça Thomas.

« Tu comprends que je ne peux pas ? » Demanda Lara.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème » Répondit simplement son frère.

« Thomas, je t'en supplie. Je dois rester, ni pour toi, ni pour moi mais pour quelqu'un » Expliqua Lara.

« Oui pour Damon ! » Répondit Thomas.

« Non mais tu ne comprends jamais rien. Si je suis ici ce n'est ni pour Damon, ni pour Elena, ni une personne que tu connais ».

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Thomas perdu.

« Je ne peux pas en parler. Je suis désolée Thomas et je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu séparer Elena et Damon ».

« Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Parce qu'il le faut » Répondit simplement Lara.

Elle entra dans la maison, laissant Thomas seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

…

Elena était dans sa chambre, Melissa entra.

« Hey ma belle, comment tu vas ? » Demanda Elena en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Génial et toi ? Comment vas Damon ? » Demanda Melissa.

« Oh très bien, merci » Répondit Elena.

« Jeremy m'a raconté pour ta cousine » Commença Melissa.

« Oh ça s'arrangera, ne t'en fais pas » Répondit Elena.

« D'accord, j'espère bien ». Dit Melissa en sortant. « Euh Elena, tu savais que Maya et Lara se connaissaient ? ».

« Attends, attends, tu viens de dire quoi ? » Demanda Elena.

« Oui elles sont copines. Elles étaient dans le même lycée, il y a deux ans. Elles étaient avec mon frère et mon frère lorsqu'il est venu ici, il y a deux jours, il a vu Maya et il m'a dit qu'il l'a connaissait et qu'elle faisait les pires coups avec une certaine Lara, du coup je lui ai montré ta cousine, il m'a confirmé que c'était elle » Expliqua Melissa.

« Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai » Dit Elena.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Melissa.

« Non, non rien. Merci Melissa » Dit-elle en prenant son téléphone et ses affaires.

Elle composa le numéro de Caroline et sortit rapidement de la maison.

« Oui Caroline, rejoint moi chez Bonnie, maintenant ! » Dit Elena.

Elle courrait et après quelques minutes, elle était chez sa meilleure amie. Elle sonna et la jeune fille alla lui ouvrir.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Caroline arrive » Dit Elena en entrant.

« Ah bah la voilà » Dit Bonnie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Caroline.

« Melissa vient de me dire que Maya et Lara étaient de très bonnes copines ».

« Quoi ?! » S'écrièrent les deux copines.

« Vous avez très bien entendu ».

« Comment c'est possible ? » Demanda bonnie.

« Elles étaient dans le même lycée » Expliqua Elena.

« Tu crois que Maya à demander à Lara de tous faire pour que… ».

« Oui » Répondit Elena, en coupant Caroline.

« Non mais non, ce n'est pas possible. Comment tu vas faire pour découvrir la vérité ? » Demanda Bonnie.

« Je ne sais pas trop encore… ».

« Tu vas en parler à Damon ? » Demanda Caroline.

« Je ne sais pas ».

Alors que les filles continuaient de questionner Elena, Lara sortit faire un tour.

« Lara » Criait une jeune fille qui courait vers elle.

« Maya ! » Dit Lara.

« Alors comment ça va ? » Demanda Maya.

« Oh… ».

« Alors t'en es où ? » La coupa Maya.

« J'abandonne » Répondit Lara.

Alors que les deux filles parlaient, Tyler les vit de loin.

« Pardon ? Tu n'abandonnes rien du tout sinon j'en parle à tout le monde ! » Dit Maya.

« Damon est amoureux d'Elena, hier il me l'a dit » Dit Lara.

« Je m'en fou qu'il le soit, je te demande juste une chose et tu es incapable de le faire. Lara tu sais que si tu échoues ou si tu abandonnes, qu'est-ce qu'il risque de se passer ? » Demanda Maya.

« T'as pas intérêt… ».

« Alors continues et fait en sortes que tout se passe comme prévu » Dit Maya en s'en allant.

Lara continuait de marcher. Elle en avait marre, elle voulait rentrer chez elle mais si elle faisait ça, elle risquait de créer beaucoup de problèmes, pour elle ainsi que pour sa famille.

Tyler prit son téléphone et appela son amie Elena.

« Oh c'est Tyler » Dit-elle à ses amies.

« Oui Tyler… ».

« Je viens de voir Lara et Maya ensemble ! T'y crois ça ? Elles se connaissent ? Pourquoi elles étaient ensemble ?... ».

« Wow calme toi, parles doucement » Le coupa Elena. « Tu les as vu ensemble quand ? ».

« Maintenant ».

« Elles parlaient de quoi ? » Demanda Elena.

« Je ne sais pas mais tu savais qu'elles se connaissaient ? » Demanda Tyler.

« Melissa me l'a dit il y a même pas une heure ».

« Mais comment c'est possible ? Et Damon le sait ? » Questionna Tyler.

« Non il ne le sait pas ».

« Tu vas lui dire hein ? Tu dois lui dire Elena » Dit Tyler.

« D'accord, on verra mais en attendant ne fait et ne dit rien à personne s'il te plait ».

« D'accord. Bye » Dit Tyler en raccrochant.

« Il vient de voir Lara et Maya ensemble » Annonça Elena aux filles.

« Oh super » Râla Caroline.

« Il veut que je le dise à Damon ».

« Il n'a pas tort » Dit Bonnie.

« On verra, Caroline tu pourrais essayer d'avoir des infos sur Maya grâce à Matt ? » Demanda Elena.

« Je ne sais pas mais je peux toujours essayer » Répondit la blonde.

« Super, bon j'y vais. Je rentre chez moi, je dois surveiller Lara » Dit Elena.

Une fois chez elle, Elena monta à l'étage et elle trouva Lara dans sa chambre. Elle resta devant la porte à écouter Lara qui était au téléphone.

« Je ne veux plus faire semblant, je me crée que des problèmes » Dit Lara.

…

« Mais dis-lui qu'elle s'arrête, je ne peux pas faire ce qu'elle me demande ! » S'énervait la Gilbert.

…

« Tu es sa sœur je te signale ! Fais-le, mets-toi à ma place deux secondes s'il te plait ».

…

« Ecoutes si aujourd'hui, je suis dans cette merde c'est de ta faute, alors tu feras ce que je te demande ! T'as compris ? » Dit-elle.

…

« Au revoir ».

Elena entra dans la chambre, elle n'adressa même pas un mot à Lara.

« Hey, ça va ? » Demanda Lara.

Elena ne répondit rien. Après quelques secondes, Lara décida de descendre, alors Elena prit son portable et envoya un message à ses amies en expliquant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

* * *

**Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience là :p. Bisous à tous! Bonne soirée :).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir à tous. Voilà la suite.**

**M: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes. J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre, t'aimeras toujours autant. Merci de suivre ma fic.**

**Virginie06: Mdr personne ne les aime. Enfin bref merci pour ta review et de suivre ma fic.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Elena était prête pour aller en cours, elle n'avait pas vu Damon hier soir. Elle se sentait mal à propos de cette histoire et elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui en parler ou pas. Jeremy lui n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt. Elle descendit pour l'attendre en bas. Elle était amoureuse de Damon mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui en parler, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait et elle voulait éviter les problèmes, elle ne voulait pas que Damon aille voir Maya ou qu'ils s'embrouillent d'avantage. Alors pour l'instant elle décida de garder ça pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sache un peu plus. Jeremy descendit enfin.

« - Eh ben, il était temps. Lui dit Elena.

- C'est bon, je suis fatigué !

- J'ai remarqué ne t'en fais pas ». Dit-elle en souriant.

Ils sortirent de la maison, Bonnie les attendait.

« - Eh les Gilbert, la prochaine fois, essayez de vous activez un peu plus.

- C'est la faute à Jeremy. Ca fait plus de 10 minutes que je l'attends.

- Et moi ça fait plus de 15 minutes que je vous attends, répondit Bonnie.

- Sérieux les filles, pas maintenant. Je suis fatigué. Dit Jeremy.

- Bonnie tu as vu sa tête ? Demanda Elena qui riait déjà depuis 2 minutes.

« Comment rater ça » Répondit sa meilleure amie qui riait aussi.

Jeremy n'avait rien dit de plus, il riait avec eux.

Une fois devant le lycée, les deux amies marchaient en direction de l'entrée principale et discutaient.

« - Alors tu vas en parler à Damon ?

- Franchement, je ne sais pas… Je pense que non.

- Mais Elena, tu le dois !

- Je sais bien mais il fera quoi ? Il ira voir Maya et ça créera encore plus de problèmes. Je ne veux pas de ça.

- Alors tu préfères te créer des problèmes à toi-même ?

- Peut-être…

- Peut-être que rien du tout. Tu es au courant qu'il t'en voudra comme jamais ? Elena dis-lui !

- On verra » Répondit la jeune brune.

Elles étaient arrivées devant la classe dans laquelle elles avaient cours. Damon était déjà ici.

« - Hey mon cœur, dit-il, en allant l'embrasser. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vu, tellement que tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi mon amour ».

Ils entrèrent en cours. Damon s'était assis à côté d'elle, ils ne se parlaient pas et le téléphone d'Elena vibra. Elle venait de recevoir un message de Tyler : « alors tu lui as dit ? », elle y répondit immédiatement : « non pas encore ». Tyler répondit également immédiatement : « tu attends quoi ? Fais-le ». « Oui je le ferai », ce fut le dernier message.

« - Tu envoies des messages à qui ? Demanda Damon curieux.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais curieux. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Ca m'arrive et là, je le suis. Alors c'était qui ? Insista-t-il.

- Tyler.

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Rien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que je commence à te connaitre.

« Et merde » Pensa Elena.

- On en parlera plus tard, si tu veux.

- Je veux en parler maintenant !

- Déjà parle moins fort et non, pas maintenant.

Bonnie se retourna et les vit discutaient. Alors elle envoya un message à Elena : « tu lui as dit ? ». La brune lit le message ainsi que Damon.

- Dit quoi ? S'impatienta Damon.

- Chéri, on en parle après, promis.

- Elena je déteste quand tu me cache des choses alors, dis le moi maintenant ! Le jeune homme venait d'hausser la voix sans s'en rendre compte.

- Oui cela m'intéresse, moi aussi. Dit le professeur. Je pense que la classe aussi est intéressée.

- Non mais monsieur, excusez-nous. Répondit Elena. Je peux sortir quelques minutes s'il vous plait ?

- Oui allez-y mais ne mettez pas 3 heures.

- Je peux l'accompagner ? Demanda Damon.

- Oui.

Une fois dehors. Damon rattrapa Elena.

- Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Damon…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Tyler ?

- Mais rien du tout ! S'énerva Elena.

- Comment ça rien du tout ? Elena arrêtes de me mentir ! S'énerva à son tour Damon.

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait plus de problèmes…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Dis-moi Elena !

Tyler passait et Damon l'interpella.

-Tyler ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Elena ? Tu peux me le dire ?

Leur ami regarda Elena qui avait la tête baissée et regarda Damon qui était vraiment énervé, il passa près de ce dernier et lui dit « c'est à elle te le dire, pas à moi » et s'en alla.

- Sérieux je ne savais pas que cette histoire causerait tout ça ! Je rêve, j'ai l'impression que tu me fais une crise de jalousie parce que je parle avec Tyler…

- Oui Elena, s'en est une. Il se passe quoi entre vous deux ?

- Non mais stop, arrête ! Il ne se passe rien entre nous ! Elena était surprise par Damon, il pensait vraiment qu'elle pouvait le tromper ou autre chose.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- C'est Maya, fini par avouer Elena.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? Ce n'est pas possible à la fin !

- C'est une amie à Lara.

- Oui et qu'est-ce que Tyler à avoir dans cette histoire ?

- Il voulait que je te le dise, voilà pourquoi il m'envoyait des messages.

- Et comment il le sait ?

- Ce n'est pas lui le sujet !

- Bien-sûr que si. Alors ?!

- Il les a vues hier, parler dans la rue.

- Elles parlaient de quoi ?

- Bon t'arrêtes ton interrogatoire et tu me laisses tout t'expliquer ? Et on ne sait pas, il les a vues de loin.

- Oui, je t'écoute.

Alors là Elena lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle avait entendu hier soir dans sa chambre.

- Donc tu penses que Maya fait chanter Lara pour qu'elle nous sépare ?

- Je crois bien.

- Tu crois ? Ce n'est pas une réponse ça. Elena tu sais que si c'est vrai, Maya…

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire !

- Oui je me doute bien mais tu réalises ce qu'elle fait ?

- Bah oui, si ça tenait qu'à moi, je lui réglerai son compte maintenant.

- Non ma puce, attends. La roue tourne et bientôt ça sera notre tour. Dit Damon en prenant Elena dans ses bras. Ils retournèrent en cours.

- Désolé pour Tyler ». S'excusa Damon.

La jeune fille lui sourit en guise de réponse.

Le dernier cours venait de se terminer à l'instant. Elena sortit de la classe, suivit de son petit-ami. Ils rejoignirent Bonnie et Caroline qui les attendaient déjà. Ils discutaient et se trouvaient déjà à la sortie du lycée et Maya se trouvait là. Elle se dirigeait vers eux.

« - Coucou les amoureux, dit-elle.

Personne ne répondit et continuèrent de marcher. Damon se retenait vraiment. C'était dur mais il le faisait pour Elena.

- Ce n'est pas gentil de ne pas répondre. Continua-t-elle.

- On est pressé ». Répondit Caroline.

Une fois à la hauteur de leur voiture, Damon proposa aux filles de venir à la maison pour parler de tout ça. Elles acceptèrent. Jeremy était au courant alors Elena lui demanda de surveiller Lara. Il accepta. Une fois arrivés, Elena reçu un message de son frère. C'était un mms, une conversation téléphonique.

« - Je n'ai pas eu des nouvelles de ta sœur.

- …

- Tu as réussi à la faire changer d'avis ?

- …

- Tu as bien fait ! Et elle a réagi comment ?

- …

- Agir seule ? Comment elle compte s'y prendre ?

- …

- Ecoute ta sœur, n'est pas normale. Damon n'en a rien à foutre de sa vie.

- …

- Premier amour ou pas, elle doit le lâcher maintenant !

- …

- Elle ne va pas s'en prendre à Elena quand même ?

- …

- Ecoute-moi, s'il arrive quoique ce soit à Elena, elle aura à faire à moi. Que ça foute la vie de mes parents en l'air, je m'en fou mais si personne ne compte arrêter Maya, je le ferai moi, compris ? Et toi surtout ne fait rien, vu que tu le fais à merveille.

- …

- Elle me fait chanter par ta faute ! Alors Amélie bouge-toi pour régler ce problème. T'as sœur doit abandonner.

- …

- Bien-sûr qu'elle t'écouteras à toi ! Je le sais et j'en suis sûre, alors fais-le » Dit-elle en raccrochant.

Elena se tourna vers son petit-ami.

« - Tu crois qu'elle est capable de s'en prendre à moi ? Demanda Elena inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas… » Fut la réponse de Damon.

* * *

**Merci à tous de me lire, laissez une review si vous en avez envie. Bonne soirée.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour à tous. Voici la suite, désolée pour ce retard. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent. Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

Damon venait de se réveiller et sa première pensée fut pour Elena. Il repensait à tous ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours et pensa qu'ils devaient faire une pause. La veille Rebekah et Stefan avaient proposés à Damon de sortir avec eux, Elena était également la bienvenue, il décida donc ce matin d'accepter. De toute manière il devait passer récupérer Elena et aller en cours ensemble, alors il lui annoncerait à ce moment-là. A l'idée de sécher les cours et du passer du temps avec sa chérie le rendait heureux et cela lui donner la pêche. Damon se leva rapidement, se prépara en prenant son temps, il était de bonne humeur ce matin. Il descendit en bas pour déjeuner et maintenant c'était l'heure de sortir.

Après quelques minutes, il était devant la maison de sa petite amie. Il l'a vit sortir et la trouva magnifique, pourtant elle portait des vêtements de tous les jours mais il était tellement amoureux d'elle, qu'il l'a trouvait belle tous le temps. Elle monta dans la voiture et l'embrassa.

« - T'es superbe aujourd'hui. Lui dit-il.

-Merci, répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Toi aussi, mon amour ». Complimenta-t-elle.

Il sourit en guise de réponse. Damon démarra et prit la direction du manoir. Elena ne comprenait rien.

« - Pourquoi on va chez toi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Aujourd'hui, pas de cours. On sort avec Rebekah et Stefan.

- Comment ça ? Pour aller où ?

- Ecoute Elena, je trouve que ces derniers temps ont été dur pour toi comme pour moi donc je pense qu'une journée sans cours pourrait nous faire du bien et puis s'éloigner d'ici également nous ferait le plus grand bien.

- Mais ma mère… Oh et puis je suis d'accord ! T'es génial » Lui dit-elle en lui sautant aux bras.

Ils entrèrent et la jeune fille salua les Salvatore qui n'étaient pas encore prêt.

« - Besoin d'aide ? Demanda la jeune Gilbert.

- Non merci, j'ai bientôt fini » Répondit la blonde en souriant.

Elena alla donc avec Damon en haut, dans sa chambre.

« - On va où exactement ?

- Dans une ville à peu près 100 km d'ici.

- Oh je vois. Je devrai peut-être appeler ma mère et lui dire.

- Oui.

- Non je vais plutôt envoyer un message ».

Après quelques minutes, elle envoya un message à sa mère. Elle savait très bien que sa mère ne dirait rien et qu'elle serait du même avis que Damon, cela l'a rassurait d'ailleurs.

Elena trouvait que Damon avait parfois de très bonnes idées, « j'aurais jamais pensé à faire une sortie de ce genre » songea-t-elle. Elena était assise sur le lit de son petit-ami et le regarda, ce dernier était en train de chercher d'autres vêtements. « je n'aime pas ceux-là donc je vais me changer » avait-il dit. Alors elle le regarda faire et elle le trouvait vraiment mignon, adorable, magnifique. Elena n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle rencontrerait ce genre d'homme, qu'elle partagerait sa vie avec une personne comme Damon. Pour elle, c'était un ange tombé du ciel, il était compréhensif, gentil, attentionné et surtout amoureux d'elle. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient traversés avec Maya et ensuite Lara, elle s'estimait vraiment heureuse d'avoir encore Damon auprès d'elle, elle savait qu'elle devait tout faire pour le garder car même s'il était amoureux, elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec lui ou lui faire des coups tordus. De 1, parce qu'elle était folle amoureuse de ce mec-là et de 2, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, en plus Damon ne méritait pas ça, il méritait tout le bonheur du monde. Alors qu'elle pensait à tout ça et en continuant de regarder son petit-ami, son téléphone l'a sorti de ses pensées. C'était Caroline.

« - Elena, t'es où ? Demanda Caroline sans laisser le temps à Elena de la saluer.

- Euh chez Damon, pourquoi ?

- Peut-être parce qu'on a cours ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez lui ? D'ailleurs il n'est pas en cours lui non plus.

- Eh bien moi je n'ai pas cours, je ne viens pas…

- Damon va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda la blonde inquiète.

Elena rit en voyant l'attitude de son amie, ne t'en fais pas il va très bien mais on a décidé de manquer les cours aujourd'hui car on a besoin de temps pour nous. Tu sais avec tous ce qui s'est passé…

- Oui je vois, très bien. Alors bonne journée et à demain » Dit la blonde en raccrochant rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à la brune de répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut imaginer celle-là parfois ! » Pensa Elena.

**Eclipse de 3h**

Ils étaient enfin arrivés après 1h30 de route. Ce n'était pas vraiment à 60 km comme l'avait dit Damon « mais plutôt à 150 km » pensa Elena. Elle en avait marre d'être assise mais le trajet s'était très bien passé. Elle appréciait énormément les Salvatore et ces derniers l'appréciaient également. Il était midi et ils s'étaient garés sur un parking. Au loin, on pouvait voir des restaurants et en face des boutiques. La jeune fille commençait seulement à s'imaginer à faire les boutiques que Rebekah l'a sorti de ses pensées.

« - Elena, ça te tente ? Demanda la blonde en regardant en direction des boutiques.

- Oui mais les garçons…

- Ils nous attendront ne t'en fais ! » Répondit-elle en la coupant

Damon et Stefan se regardèrent. Stefan détestait faire du shopping surtout avec sa femme car c'était une dingue de ça. Damon lui passer du temps avec sa petite-amie lui plaisait bien même si cela consistait à faire du shopping.

« - Moi je suis partant, dis le plus petit des Salvatore.

- Non, non Damon, tu ne peux pas être partant, répondit son frère.

- Elena tu as bien de la chance, dit Rebekah en souriant puis en regardant Stefan qui avait baissé les yeux.

- Bon ok, je viens avec vous. Dit-il se sentant obligé de les suivre.

- Mais d'abord on va manger » Dit la blonde.

Il faisait très beau aujourd'hui, il ne faisait pas froid, ils décidèrent donc de manger à l'extérieur. Après quelques minutes ils commandèrent leur plats et au bout d'une heure ils avaient tous finit de manger. Ils sortirent donc du restaurant.

« C'est parti ! » Annonça Rebekah.

Elena et Damon rirent car que Stefan faisait une grimace de mécontentement.

Ils firent plusieurs boutiques mais personnes n'avaient rien achetés, ils faisaient des boutiques pours les femmes et d'autres pour les hommes. Arrivée dans une boutique, très chic, les deux filles trouvèrent leur bonheur. Elena essayait plusieurs vêtements qu'elle avait choisis et Damon souriait à chaque nouvelle tenue qu'elle essayait. « Elle est magnifique » dit-il à haute voix, son frère l'entendit et sourit. Il était du même avis que Damon, Elena était une jeune fille très belle. Après avoir tout essayé, elle décida de tout prendre. Cela faisait : 2 robes, 5 pantalons dont 3 jeans, 2 jupes, 2 paires de ballerines ainsi que 3 paires de bottes. Elle avait également pris 6 hauts dont 3 chemises, 1 pull et 2 gilets. Elle avait également 3 écharpes, une grise, une noire et une bleue marine. Damon fit les gros yeux en l'a voyant avec tout ça dans les mains.

« - Tu comptes tous prendre ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Elena ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tu sais…

- Damon laisse l'a ! Elle prend ce qu'elle veut, répliqua Rebekah en sortant de la cabine.

- D'accord, dit-il. Mais c'est moi qui paye.

- Ah non, c'est moi qui paye, dit Rebekah.

- Non c'est mes achats, c'est moi qui paye. Dit Elena.

- Non, ma chérie, je veux te les offrir. Expliqua Damon.

- Autre chose, si tu veux mais pas ça.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Peut-être parce que, le montant est de 270$.

- Rien n'est cher pour toi » Dit-il.

Elena se sentait gênée, Matt, ni aucun autre ne lui avait fait ça, elle se sentait horriblement gênée. Elle avait de l'argent mais Damon en avait aussi et apparemment, il voulait la gâté. Elena n'était pas du tout matérialiste mais vu l'insistance de Damon, elle put que se résigner à le laisser payer, cela lui faisait plaisir. Ils étaient sortis pour tout autre chose et ils se retrouvèrent à faire du shopping. Damon et Elena discutaient, le jeune homme avait proposé à sa petite-amie de dîner chez lui ainsi que de passer la nuit avec lui. Elle avait accepté avec plaisir, d'ailleurs cela lui faisait réellement plaisir, elle adorait passer du temps avec lui, elle pourrait passer sa vie entière avec lui.

C'était l'heure de rentré, ils avaient tous passés une agréable journée. Pour Elena c'était l'une des meilleures de sa vie, elle était vraiment heureuse avec Damon. Pour ce dernier, cette journée tomber parfaitement bien. Elle était parfaite et surtout au bon moment, il était vraiment heureux.

* * *

**Désolée pour les fautes, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci de me laisser une review. Bonne fin de journée.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjouur à tous! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Mais sinon, non ce n'est pas la fin.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Damon venait de se réveiller, Elena se trouvait à ses côtés. La jeune fille, elle dormait. Alors Damon décida de la regarder quelques minutes mais après il serait l'heure de se lever pour aller en cours. Damon repensait à la vieille, à leur sortie, ils avaient vraiment passés une bonne journée et il était heureux de voir qu'Elena s'entendait très bien avec Stefan et Rebekah.

« - A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- A toi » répondit-il naturellement. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Ils décidèrent de se préparer et de descendre. Elena n'était pas repassé chez elle hier soir, du coup elle porterait les vêtements qu'elle avait acheté hier.

Une fois prêt, ils descendirent en bas, où se trouvait le couple marié. Ils se saluèrent tous et ensuite discutèrent. Au bout de 10 minutes, Damon pensa qu'il était enfin l'heure d'aller au lycée. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient cours avec Stefan, donc ils allaient se revoir.

Durant le trajet, ils parlaient de tout et de rien et ils rirent également. Une fois arrivés au lycée, ils trouvèrent rapidement une place.

« - Eh bien c'est la première fois qu'on trouve une place aussi rapidement » Commenta Damon.

Elena pensait la même chose mais ne répondit rien.

A présent, ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur du lycée avec Caroline et Bonnie.

« - Elena, tu portes des nouvelles fringues ? Je rêve ou tu as fait du shopping sans moi ? Demanda Caroline à voix basse mais Damon avait très bien entendu et sourit.

- Euh…

- A vrai dire, oui elle a fait du shopping mais avec moi. Dit Damon en la coupant.

- Oh super ! Alors vous faites du shopping tous les deux et sans moi ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

- Tu t'étonnes parce qu'ils ne t'ont pas appelés mais tu ne t'étonnes pas parce que Damon est un mec qui aime faire du shopping ? Répondit Bonnie ce qui provoqua un rire général.

- Oui, tu n'as pas tort Bonnie…

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'aimais faire du shopping. Répondit Damon. J'en ai fait parce que j'étais avec Elena.

- Oh je vois ! Eh bien, la prochaine fois que je ne trouve pas avec qui faire du shopping, je t'appellerai » Répondit Caroline en souriant, qui entrait en classe.

Elena et Damon étaient au dernier rang et les deux jeunes filles, elles se trouvaient juste devant. Alors qu'ils étaient tous concentré sur le cours, ils reçurent tous les 4 un message et n'attendirent pas 1 seconde de plus. « Soirée chez Matt ce soir » de la part de Nathan. Elena et Damon se regardèrent et ne dirent rien. Caroline et Bonnie se retournèrent en direction d'Elena.

« - Non, je n'irai pas. Dit la brune.

- Mais si, venez ça sera amusant. Dit la blonde.

Elena regarda Damon qui celui-ci écoutait le prof sans brancher.

- On verra » répondit simplement Elena.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas du tout si elle devait y aller ou pas. D'un côté, ses amis lui manquaient et c'était une occasion pour se retrouver ensemble mais d'un autre côté elle ne savait pas si Damon voulait et elle acceptait sa décision alors elle verra avec lui, s'ils iront ou pas.

La journée de cours était à présent terminée. Ils se trouvaient tous dehors, il y avait Jeremy et Melissa en plus.

« - Alors vous venez Damon et Elena à la soirée chez Matt ? Demanda Melissa.

- Oh je ne pense pas, répondit Elena.

- Mais aller, venez on va bien s'amuser et puis on sera tous ensemble. Dit Bonnie.

- Oui, je serai là moi. Dit Maya qui s'arrêta à côté d'eux et qui avait tout entendu. D'ailleurs Lara sera là, ma chère amie ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Ils l'ignorèrent tous et s'en allèrent en direction du parking.

- Elle rentre quand ta cousine d'ailleurs ? Demanda la blonde.

- Soit samedi soir soit dimanche dans la journée. Répondit le petit Gilbert.

- Bon Damon tu n'as rien dit, tu veux bien venir ? Demanda Caroline qui savait pourquoi Elena ne voulait pas venir.

- Matt est son ex.. Donc.. Euh..

- Mais aller, Damon c'est son ex et alors ? Elle est avec toi maintenant. Dit Jer en le coupant.

- Oui mais on sait qu'il y aura Maya et Lara.

- Oh et après tout on s'en fou. C'est ok pour moi. Dit Damon.

- Bon eh bien, pour moi aussi. Dit sa petite-amie en riant.

Matt arriva à leur hauteur, salut, dit-il. Hey Elena! Ah mais y a Damon aussi, je ne vous avais pas vu! Comment ça va? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh bien merci, et toi ? Demandèrent en même temps le couple.

- Bien bien merci. Je dois vous laisser, à ce soir. Dit-il rapidement en se dirigeant vers Maya. Hey ma chérie ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Wow, ils se sont remis ensemble depuis quand ? Demanda Bonnie perdue.

- Bonne question. Dit Caroline.

- Depuis quelques jours. Avoua Melissa.

- Ah et t'as pas pensé à me le dire ? Demanda Elena.

- C'est juste que je pensais que ça ne t'intéresserait pas…

- Tu te fous de nous ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe. L'histoire avec Lara et tu croyais que ça ne l'intéressait pas ? Demanda Damon qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié. Sérieusement, j'aurais dû mais j'avais oublié cette histoire. Répondit Melissa. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir fait.

- Bon ok, c'est quoi son délire sinon ?

- Je n'en sais absolument rien. Je verrais avec Matt » Répondit Caroline.

Ils rejoignirent tous leur voiture et s'en allèrent. Damon raccompagnait Elena et Jeremy chez eux.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, Lara était là.

« - Ah Elena, je t'attendais. Ce soir tu viens à la soirée chez Matt, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense.

- Super ! Sérieusement, je suis contente d'y aller avec toi.

- Tu te fous de moi ? De 1, on n'y va pas ensemble et de 2, je pensais que t'y allais avec ta chère amie Maya.

- Oh… T'es au courant à ce que je vois…

- Oui et qu'elle te faisait « chanter » aussi. Lara, tu peux jouer avec qui tu veux mais pas avec moi, ni Damon ou mes amis.

- Je suis désolée Elena, à ma place tu aurais fait la même chose…

- Ah non, je ne pense pas. Lara je sais que tu me déteste depuis toujours mais là tu es allée trop loin. Damon est amoureux de moi et pas de Maya ou de toi. Donc arrêtes de lui tourner autour pour l'amour du ciel !

- Je sais très bien et dès que j'ai compris que Damon ne te lâcherai pour rien au monde, j'ai décidé d'arrêter et d'envoyer boulet Maya. Je suis désolée, sincèrement.

Elena avait remarqué de la sincérité dans sa voix et elle voyait bien que dans ses yeux, elle s'en voulait.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi elle voulait que tu fasses ça ? Et elle a quoi sur toi ?

- Pourquoi elle voulait ça, eh bien je ne sais pas et je ne peux te dire ce qu'elle avait sur moi.

- Ok je vois, bon fous moi la paix ». Dit Elena en montant à l'étage.

Elle était épuisée. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait porter et comment elle allait se coiffer. Damon avait dit qu'il passerait la prendre à 20h30 et il était seulement 17h. Elle craignait un peu cette soirée, elle alla s'allonger sur son lit et pensa à Matt et Maya. Elles savaient pas du tout ce qu'ils leurs prenaient, surtout à Maya. Elle faisait tout pour les séparer et maintenant elle s'était remise avec Matt, c'était incompréhensible. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus l'attitude de Lara, elle ne savait pas pourquoi Lara était obligée d'agir ainsi, sous les ordres de Maya, elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle était toujours allongée et pensa encore et encore et au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille s'endormit.

Au bout de 2h, son téléphone sonna. Il était en mode silencieux donc il ne vibrait pas et ne sonnait pas. C'était Caroline, la jeune fille venait d'appeler 13 fois à peu près. Elle s'inquiétait alors elle décida d'appeler Bonnie pour voir si cette dernière avait des nouvelles de leur amie. Mais même Bonnie n'en avait pas. Alors elles appelèrent toutes les deux Elena mais toujours sans réponse. Elles décidèrent donc d'appeler Damon. Il n'en avait pas non plus, ils appelèrent donc Elena, tous les 3 et toujours pas de réponses. Ils s'inquiétaient vraiment cette fois et ils étaient arrivés à un total de 67 appels manqués. Ils appelèrent donc Jeremy mais ce dernier ne répondit pas car il n'avait pas son téléphone avec lui. En effet, le jeune Gilbert était sorti avec sa petite amie et avait oublié son téléphone à la maison. Alors que Bonnie continuait d'appeler Elena, ce fut Lara qui répondit.

« - Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le téléphone d'Elena ?

- Tu pourrais être plus polie. Eh bien, Elena dort donc je me suis permis de répondre vu le nombre d'appels manqués.

- Ok » Répondit Bonnie en raccrochant. Elle prévint ses amis.

Lara réveilla donc Elena. Cette dernière vit son téléphone et fut surprise par le nombre d'appels manqués.

« - Je viens de répondre à Bonnie.

- Merci et merci de m'avoir réveillée ».

Lara sortit et Elena alla dans sa salle de bain se préparer.

Au bout d'1h30, elle était prête et Damon était là. Elle était magnifique, Damon la dévorait des yeux. Elle portait une robe assez courte, bleu marine avec des chaussures noires à talons. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant chez Matt, où ils trouvèrent Bonnie et Caroline accompagnées de leurs petit-ami. Tyler était avec Ashley et Melissa et Jeremy était également là. Ils restèrent un moment ici, alors que le groupe d'amis parlaient et rigolaient. Bonnie et Caroline se retirèrent un peu en attirant Elena avec elles.

« - Tu faisais quoi tout à l'heure ? On s'inquiétait je te signale ! Demanda Caroline.

- Je sais, je m'excuse, j'étais vraiment trop fatiguée et je me suis endormie.

- Lara m'a répondu au téléphone.

- Je sais, elle me l'a dit et elle m'a même réveillée. Elle fait genre la fille gentille.

- Oh, surprenant.

- On a discuté tout à l'heure, je lui ai demandé de tout me dire. Elle n'a pas voulu et elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi Maya voulait nous séparer. Mais je compte bien savoir ce qu'elles cachent toutes les deux. Bref, ça vous dit qu'on y va ? » Demanda Elena à toute la bande d'amis.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la maison. Maya et Lara était déjà là. Lara parlait avec un mec du lycée et Maya était avec Matt. Tout le lycée était là. Damon et Elena ne se quittèrent pas une seconde. Ils avaient chacun un verre à la main et discutaient. Caroline et Nathan les rejoignirent et après quelques minutes ce fut autour de Bonnie et Alex. Matt et Maya s'étaient retirés et étaient en haut, dans une chambre.

Il était à présent 1h du matin et la fête continuait mais Elena était trop fatiguée et avait envie de rentrer. Elle avait mal à la tête. Alors elle s'en alla avec Damon.

Après qu'Elena soit partie, quelques minutes plus tard Maya descendit accompagnée de Matt.

« - Ma chérie, dit-elle bourrée à Lara et en allant la prendre dans ses bras.

- Lâche-moi !

- Mais t'es ma copine, non ?

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Pourquoi t'es devenue méchante d'un coup ? Alors que Maya commençait à hausser la voix, ce qui attira tous les regards des gens. A présent, ils étaient au centre de tous les regards.

- Moi méchante ?

- Oui, avec moi, avec Elena et Damon.

- Avec Elena et Damon. Mais bien-sûr !

- J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais tout pour les séparer donc bon.

- Parce qu'une conne m'a obligée à le faire et c'est toi! Apparemment t'as la mémoire courte mais c'est vrai, j'ai oubliée, t'es trop conne.

-Bon écoutes moi bien, dit Maya qui était énervée à présent, je ne suis pas une conne et fais pas la maline devant tout le monde parce que sinon tu pourras dire adieu à… ».

Lara se jeta sur elle pour ne pas la laisser parler d'avantage. Tout le monde les sépara mais Matt était ébahi par ce qui venait de se passer. En effet, il n'était au courant de rien et il vient seulement d'apprendre que Maya manipulait Lara pour ruiner le couple d'Elena et Damon. Certes Maya était vraiment mais vraiment énervée contre Lara mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que Matt l'était également mais contre elle. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Lara sortit de la maison et décida de rentrer chez les Gilbert.

Pendant ce temps, Elena et Damon était devant la pension des Salvatore. La jeune fille était totalement bourrée et refusait de descendre de la voiture.

« - Bon allez Elena, descends.

- Mais non, on est bien iciiii.

- Mais rassures moi, tu ne vas pas passer la nuit ici quand même ?

- Oh mais mon chéri ! C'est une très bonne idée, merci, merci, merci. Lui dit-elle en lui faisait des bisous sur tout le visage. Ce qui fit rire Damon.

- Non sérieusement, aller on descend ».

La jeune fille ne le laissait pas parler car elle se mit sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Damon se réveilla et fit surpris d'être dans sa voiture. Les jambes d'Elena était sur ses cuisses et lui se trouvait côté conducteur. Elena dormait et se trouvait côté passager. Damon fut réveillé par le soleil qui le tapait en plein visage. L'heure de son téléphone indiquait 9h. Il décida de laisser un peu de temps à Elena avant de la réveillée pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Mais malheureusement pour eux, Caroline la réveilla.

« - Allô ? Répondit Elena endormie. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

- Elena ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as raté hier ! Une dispute entre Lara et Maya. Tout le lycée en parle.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Comment ça ? Questionna la brune toujours endormie.

- Eh bien, ta cousine et Maya se sont disputés à cause de l'histoire, comme quoi Maya avait « obligée » Lara de vous séparer, Damon et toi. Et donc maintenant tout le monde en parle sur facebook ! Tout le lycée. Alors je te lis un statut qu'à poster Joey. « Très bonne soirée chez Matt et les filles j'ai adoré votre dispute même si je n'ai rien compris ». Et il y a des commentaires d'Angela, d'Amanda, qui disent « j'espère qu'Elena va leur régler leur compte à ces deux-là. Et puis Damon doit être heureux d'avoir 3 filles qui lui courent après. Elena a de la chance ! » Ou bien encore « Damon est mieux avec Elena, les deux autres, elles sont trop connes et se prennent pour je ne sais pas quoi ». Ah et le meilleur, « Elena débarrasse toi de ces 2 gamines ! J'espère que Damon ne fera pas l'erreur de quitter Elena pour une des deux, il ferait la plus grosse bêtise au monde ». Bref, comme je te l'ai dit, tout le lycée ne parle que de vous !

- Mais c'est quoi ces conneries…

- Et il y a plein de commentaire sur ton profil et sur celui de Damon. Comme quoi certaines filles pourraient se battre à ta place contre Lara et Maya parce que leur attitude, par rapport à votre relation ne leur a pas plu.

- Mais je rêve là. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Non Elena, je suis sérieuse ! Lundi, au lycée ne soyez pas surpris que tous les regards soient sur vous ». Dit Caroline en raccrochant.

Elena raconta tout à Damon et ne fit même pas attention de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et où ils avaient passés la nuit.

« - On se croirait dans un film. Dit Damon.

- C'est ça Mystic Falls et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas d'où ils vont chercher tout ça ! » Répondit Elena en soupirant.

Du côté de Matt et Maya. Suite à la révélation d'hier soir, Matt avait les idées claires maintenant.

« - Tu sais quoi ? Rentres chez toi et fous-moi la paix. Oublie moi, t'es vraiment qu'une saleté.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Maya perdue.

- Arrêtes de faire celle qui ne comprend rien. Hier lors de ta dispute avec Lara, j'ai très bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit. C'est fini Maya ! Va-t'en maintenant ».

La jeune fille s'en alla sans se retourner et Matt était heureux d'avoir découvert la vérité.

* * *

**Désolée pour les fautes. Bonne journée à tous. Bisous!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Voilà la suite! Alors je tiens à préciser, Maya a trompé Damon et par la suite, elle l'a quittée, enfin ils se sont quittés. Damon en a souffert parce qu'il était vraiment amoureux mais avec le temps c'est passé et depuis qu'il a rencontrer Elena, sa vie à changé. Donc voilà, pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions, c'est fini parce que Maya l'a trompé et que Damon ne pouvait plus rester avec elle, malgré ses sentiments envers elle.**

**En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le week-end avait été long, très long. Elena redoutait ce qu'allait passer lundi et puis elle avait été fatiguée toute la journée du samedi vu qu'elle avait passé sa nuit dans la voiture à Damon. Samedi dans l'après-midi Lara était rentrée chez elle avec Thomas. Dans la matinée elle avait croisée Elena et elles avaient discuté. Lara était vraiment désolée pour ce qu'elle avait fait à sa cousine et Damon. Elle s'était également excusée auprès de Damon. Mais une fois qu'elle était partie, Elena savait qu'elle ne saurait jamais ce que Maya avait sur Lara. Elle aurait tellement voulu savoir. Maintenant il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Damon passait la prendre, elle et Jeremy. Le trajet s'était fait dans le silence.

Une fois arrivés, Elena et Damon entrèrent ensemble au lycée. Jeremy était parti rejoindre Melissa. Caroline arriva après le couple et Josh arriva près d'eux.

« - Eh, le nouveau t'es fort n'empêche. En si peu de temps, t'es devenu le mec dont toutes les filles parlent. Bravo. Dit-il en passant près d'eux.

Ils le regardèrent tous les 3, ils n'avaient pas compris de quoi parlait Josh.

- De quoi il parle ? Demanda Damon.

- Bonne question ». Répondit Caroline.

La matinée s'était très bien déroulée. A midi, Elena et Damon allaient manger au Mystic Grill où Matt travaillait.

« Eh, mec t'assures » dit un garçon à Damon et en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Personne ne connaissait ce mec.

Ils arrivèrent au Mystic Grill et s'installèrent à l'extérieur. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et toutes les personnes qui les regardaient chuchotaient, ce qui agaça Elena.

« - C'est bon, j'en ai marre ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Non mais sérieux !

- Calme toi ma belle.

- Salut Elena, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais tu sais, je te comprends totalement. Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir par rapport à Lara et Maya. Ça devait vraiment être dur pour toi. Pour vous, même. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui ça va mieux…

- Stop ! La coupa Caroline qui venait d'arriver avec Bonnie, Alex et Nathan.

- Non mais je rêve ? Demanda Elena.

- Malheureusement non mais tu verras, ça va passer » Lui dit Bonnie en essayant de la calmer.

Matt arriva pour prendre leur commande.

« - Salut les amis. Salut Elena, faudra que je te parle si ça ne te dérange pas.

- De cette histoire, dont tout le monde parle ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Eh bien, tu peux le faire maintenant ! Dit-elle énervée.

- Euh ok, je voulais m'excuser. Je sais c'est débile parce que je n'ai rien fait directement mais dans le sens où j'ignorais tout ça, tout ce que Maya t'avais fait, à toi et Damon et si je l'avais su depuis le début, je l'aurais de suite viré de ma vie. Mais j'ignorais totalement ce qui s'était passé, je te le promets. Je m'excuse vraiment et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Même après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, c'est du passé et je te considère vraiment comme une amie. Ainsi que Damon, vous ne m'avez rien fait et j'ai été con de réagir ainsi mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est du passé et vraiment, je suis désolé.

Ce fut le choc pour tout le monde, pour Elena la première.

- Oh mais… Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu n'étais pas au courant et c'est vraiment gentil ce que tu viens de nous dire. Et pour nous aussi t'es un ami, merci Matt ». Lui dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Le repas s'était fait dans le calme et dans la bonne humeur, personne n'était venu les déranger. Après tout, ça s'était très bien passé, Elena n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Ils en parlaient tous entre eux et les regardaient à chaque fois qu'ils passaient dans les couloirs mais personne ne leur parlaient à eux, directement. Et cela rassurer Elena, elle avait tellement peur que les gens lui refaisais la même scène que tout à l'heure au Mystic Grill, à elle ou à Damon. Elle était vraiment heureuse de voir que Damon n'allait pas la quitter à cause de tout ce qui se passait, après tout, il avait beaucoup de raisons de le faire, tout le monde s'en mêlait, c'était vraiment une prise de tête. Maya et ses histoires étaient vraiment une prise de tête pour le jeune homme. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait tout ça. Il devait aller lui parler, il devait savoir. Mais il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur que la dernière fois qu'il avait décidé ça et où Elena les avait vu les embrassait. Alors il devait en parler à Elena, plutôt la mettre au courant parce que sa décision était prise. Alors une fois que les cours étaient terminés, il mit rapidement Elena au courant et cette dernière n'avait rien dit. Alors qu'il se précipitait de sortir, le téléphone à la main, occupé à chercher le numéro de Maya, Damon bouscula une personne. C'était Maya.

« - Ah bah te voilà, je te cherchais.

- Qui ça ? Moi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Oui.

- Eh bien, je suis là.

- Je voudrais savoir, encore une fois pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre, je voudrais qu'au moins, une fois dans ta vie tu sois honnête !

- Damon… Je l'ai déjà été, lorsque j'étais avec toi…

- Mais oui, c'est pour ça que tu m'as trompé. Lui dit-il en la coupant. Mais au moins tu m'as avoué la vérité, peut-être que c'est ça que t'appelles être « honnête » ?

Elle ne répondit rien, elle le regardait uniquement et après quelques secondes, elle reprit la parole.

- Bon écoute, je comprends que tu sois énervé contre moi pour ça et pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire mais si je l'ai fait c'est parce que j'avais une bonne raison et je pense encore et toujours que ta place est avec moi, pas avec elle. Dit-elle en pointant Elena du doigt, qui se dirigeait vers eux. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir trompé, j'aurais jamais dû parce que tu comptais vraiment pour moi. Damon excuse-moi, j'aimerai tellement qu'on retourne en arrière et je ferais tout pour que ça marche…

- Eh bien, ce n'est que ton avis et entre nous, je m'en fou de ce que tu penses. Je veux seulement savoir.

- Un jour peut-être. Mais pas aujourd'hui » dit-elle en mettant fin à la conversation.

Maya n'avait absolument aucune envie de parler de ça, de cette histoire. Alors elle les laissa et s'en alla. Personne ne devait décider pour elle. Elle décida donc de rentrer chez elle. Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de chez elle, elle vit sa mère et un petit garçon, au loin. Elle courra en direction d'eux et alla prendre le petit dans ses bras.

« - Oh mon petit chéri, comment tu vas ? Dit-elle en lui faisant des bisous.

- Oui et toi ?

- Très bien, surtout quand je te vois ». Dit-elle, alors qu'il était toujours dans ses bras.

Elle salua ensuite sa mère et elles discutèrent en marchant, pour rentrer chez elles.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai pas voulu trop en rajouter pour l'histoire des filles et de Damon, je trouvais que ça faisait trop alors j'ai zappé un peu. Après tout, ce genre d'histoire arrive à beaucoup de personne donc bon. Après pour le coup de facebook et que les gens aillent parler à Elena, c'est parce que c'est l'ex de Matt, qui est connu dans tout le lycée et parce que c'est la petite-amie du "nouveau beau gosse". Enfin bref voilà.**

**Vous en avez penser quoi de Matt qui s'excuse? De Maya qui pense toujours que Damon et elle sont fait l'un pour l'autre? C'est qui ce "petit chéri" que Maya a pris dans ses bras? Bref, laissez moi une review! Je vous remercie et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée! :).**

**Bisous!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Voilà la suite. Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissée une review. Ca me fait trop plaisir! Oh et on apprends des choses dans ce chapitre :').**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Maya venait d'arriver à la maison avec sa mère et le petit, Chris. Amélie état déjà à la maison. Les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine et parlèrent. Maya expliqua qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher Damon et qu'elle était certaine que ce petit était celui de Damon. Sa sœur pensait également la même chose mais elles devaient en être sures alors Maya décida d'aller faire un test pour savoir qui était vraiment le père de Chris. Elles iraient le lendemain matin. Il fallait absolument qu'elles sachent. Mais même si Damon n'était pas le père, Maya avait un moyen de pression sur lui, pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Mais elle devait faire le test pour savoir, pour être sure.

Du côté d'Elena et Damon, ils n'avaient pas reparlés de la discussion avec Maya. Damon était rentré chez lui et avait laissé Elena avec Caroline et Tyler. Ils se trouvaient devant le lycée et Matt arriva près d'eux, après quelques minutes. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, de Maya également et Elena expliqua toute l'histoire à Matt, que ce qu'avait fait Lara car Maya l'avait obligée. Matt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était vraiment mal par rapport à Elena, il ne pensait pas que Maya irait jusque-là. Alors pour se « rattraper » il proposa à Elena d'aller parler à Lara et d'essayer de savoir ce qu'avait Maya sur elle. Elena ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça, elle trouvait que c'était vraiment énorme ce qu'il allait faire. Que c'était vraiment très gentil de sa part. Mais elle espérait de tout cœur, qu'il apprenne quelque chose. Après quelques minutes, Caroline proposa à Elena de la raccompagnée chez elle mais Elena voulait marcher, prendre l'air pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça. Elle était toute seule, la jeune fille s'inquiétait pour Damon et pour Lara. Après la discussion entre Maya et Damon, ce dernier n'avait rien dit de plus, il était énervé. Oui Damon, était énervé car il avait l'impression que jamais il ne sortirait de ce cauchemar, il avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir d'ici, de quitter cette ville, ce pays, ce continent avec Elena et aller dans un endroit où personne ne les retrouveraient. Où ils seraient vraiment seuls, sans personne pour essayer de les séparer à chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque jour, à chaque occasion qui se présentait à eux. Il en avait tellement marre. Elena savait très bien que son petit-ami allait mal mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour qu'il aille mieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour qu'il se sente mieux ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Quant à Lara, elle sentait que cette dernière allait mal, que Maya lui faisait du mal. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi, elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa cousine, même après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle se rendit compte que Lara se sentait obligée de faire tout ça. Alors qu'elle pensait à sa cousine, Elena vit Maya avec une jeune fille et un enfant. L'enfant tenait la main de Maya, comme si que ce dernier avait peur qu'elle s'envole. Elena commençait à se poser des questions. Qui était-ce petit garçon qui était avec Maya ? Elle comptait bien le savoir !

Lara était avec Thomas, depuis leur retour de Mystic Falls, Thomas ne parlait pas ou presque pas à sa sœur. Elle le vivait très mal alors elle décida de tout lui raconter. Thomas se trouvait dans sa chambre.

« - Thomas, je dois te parler.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Te raconter certaines choses.

- Fais donc. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Si j'ai fait ça à Elena et Damon, c'est parce que j'étais obligée…

- Mais oui, comme si que j'allais te croire.

- Écoutes moi, s'il te plaît. Me coupe plus, c'est assez difficile comme ça. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. J'ai fait ça, pour nous, notre famille et surtout nos parents. J'ai vu notre père avec Amélie, la sœur d Maya. Papa a trompé maman, avec Amélie et Maya l'a su. Lorsqu'on les a vu, on était ensemble et depuis, elle me demande de faire certaines choses et si je ne les fais pas, eh bien nos parents se sépareraient et je ne peux pas l'accepter, je les aime tellement tous les deux, ceux sont mes parents et je ne peux pas les voir séparés, je ne veux pas qu'ils divorcent. Dit-elle en pleurant cette fois.

Thomas avait lui aussi, les larmes aux yeux. Ils comprenaient maintenant l'attitude de sa sœur, elle faisait ça pour eux. Alors il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la calmer.

- Je suis désolé que t'aies subi tout ça, je n'en savais rien et j'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller le faire payer à Maya. Mais pourquoi, elle tient tant à récupérer Damon ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais Elena, tu ne l'as déteste pas du coup ?

- Non jamais, jamais je ne pourrais la détester, c'est ma cousine et je l'aime énormément. Je suis vraiment mal de lui avoir fait ça, à elle et Damon. Ils sont vraiment géniaux.

- Alors elle te pardonnera. Elle comprendra très bien mais tu dois aller tout lui raconter.

- Je ne peux… J'ai trop honte ».

Thomas n'avait rien de plus, il regardait seulement sa sœur. Le téléphone à Lara sonna, c'était Matt. Il voulait prendre de ses nouvelles et voulait comprendre. A présent, Lara n'avait plus peur, d'ailleurs elle avait décidé de le dire à Matt, qui ce dernier allait surement le dire à Elena, elle avait également décidé d'en parler à ses parents. Ce n'allait pas être facile. Matt était surpris par la révélation de Lara et l'a comprenait totalement. Il ne lui en voulait plus mais c'était une autre histoire pour Maya. Il lui en voulait plus que tout au monde, il ne la supportait pas, il trouvait qu'elle allait trop loin. Pauvre Lara. Matt décida de passer chez Elena, Damon était également là-bas. Il leur raconta tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Elena se sentait mal pour sa cousine, c'était vraiment horrible ce que Maya faisait.

« - Elle est vraiment horrible Maya ! Dit Elena.

- C'est pire que ça. Répondit Damon qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ex.

- Elle doit vraiment cacher quelque chose pour agir ainsi.

- Je l'ai vu avec un petit garçon tout à l'heure.

- Il était comment ? Il ressemblait à quoi ? Questionna Damon.

- Je ne l'ai vu que de dos et il l'a tenait par la main, il serrait la main de Maya fort, à croire qu'elle allait s'envoler.

- Tu crois que c'est sa mère ? Demanda Matt.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ». Répondit Elena.

Ils se mirent tous à penser, ils ne savaient plus quoi penser, quoi croire. Maya avait des secrets et ils étaient déterminer à savoir ce qu'elle cachait.

Du côté de chez Lara, elle alla retrouver son père et lui dit, qu'il devait en parler à sa mère. John, lui appris qu'il l'avait déjà fait lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de chez Miranda et qu'au début, sa mère n'avait pas du tout accepté et avait très mal réagis. Elle avait quitté la maison, pour aller chez sa mère pendant 3 jours et en y repensant bien, elle lui avait pardonné. Elle devait le faire pour ses enfants, même s'ils étaient grands, ils préféreraient leurs parents ensemble que séparé et qu'avec le temps, ça ira mieux. Lara se sentait tellement soulagée, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Cela faisait un poids en moins. La jeune fille décida d'appeler Elena pour lui expliquer la situation.

« - Elena, c'est moi.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Bien merci, et toi ?

- Oh ça va, on fait aller.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour…

- Matt m'a tout raconté. Je dois avouer que je trouve ça vraiment horrible de la part de Maya mais de ton côté ça devait être pire. D'un côté tes parents, de l'autre Maya qui te menaçait.

- Je suis désolée. Commença-t-elle à pleurer.

- Mais non ma belle, il ne faut pas pleurer. Je comprends les choix et l'attitude que tu as eu envers nous et vraiment, avec Damon on ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais surement fait la même chose, tu as fait ça pour tes parents et c'est vraiment super. Tes parents comptent beaucoup pour moi et j'aurais vraiment été mal de les voir se séparé alors, je t'excuse.

- En parlant de ça, mon père a tout raconté à ma mère et ils restent ensemble. C'est génial. Il me l'a dit y a même pas 5 minutes.

- Oh c'est super. Mais j'ai une question. Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu Maya avec une fille et un enfant, saurais-tu par hasard, qui est cet enfant ?

- Non pas du tout.

- D'accord. Merci quand même, prends soin de toi. Bisous ». Dit Elena en raccrochant.

Maintenant que Maya n'avait plus aucun moyen de pression sur Lara, cette dernière se sentait vraiment mieux. Elena également.

* * *

**Vouala. La suite dès que je peux, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant. Bisous!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :). Le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après sera la fin de ma fic. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.**

**Jolieplante: Belle hypothèse mais non, impossible pour Damon de laisser Elena tomber! Comme dans la série quoi, et puis ça serait trop dur pour moi de les séparer! Omg, non c'est impossible mdr. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :).**

**Virginie06: Effectivement, c'est nul. Mais ne t'en fais pas, son petit jeu tombera vite à l'eau :'). Merci pour ta review.**

**Mamajvd40: Merci pour tes conseils, ça m'a bien aidé. J'espère que la fin de ce chapitre te plaira. Merci également pour ta review :).**

**Saku85: Oh merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ca m'a trop fait plaisir ce que tu as dit. Oui je suis une fan du delena et à vrai dire, je pleure à chaque fois que l'un d'eux est triste ou mal, à cause de l'autre. Surtout Damon, son amour est tellement pur, sincère... Bref j'arrête parce que généralement quand j'en parle comme ça, on me dit "non mais ce n'est qu'une série" mais même mdr, c'est rare dans les séries de voir un amour comme le siiiien! Bref je suis totalement fan de ce mec et de ce couple! Et merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Elena avait passé une nuit agitée. Elle s'inquiétait trop à propos du petit. « Et si c'était l'enfant de Damon ? Et si Damon me quittait pour aller avec Maya et élever leur enfant ? Et si Damon retombait amoureux d'elle ? ». Elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées négatives de sa tête et de son esprit. « Damon est amoureux de moi et il ne me quittera pas pour elle ! ». C'était décidé, Damon était à elle et restera à elle.

Maya était allée à l'hôpital, avec Mike. Elle avait trompée Damon avec Mike. Etant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander à Damon de l'accompagner pour faire le test de paternité, alors elle demanda à Mike. Il fit quelques tests et en fin de journée Maya pouvait passer récupérer les résultats. Mike avait proposé de l'accompagner mais celle-ci avait refusé et lui avait dit, qu'elle lui dirait le résultat lorsqu'elle le saura. Mike n'avait pas insisté et s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté.

Amélie appela Lara pour savoir comment cette dernière alla.

« - Lara ? Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, merci et toi ?

- Oh très bien merci. Tu as des nouvelles de ma petite sœur ?

- Non et tant mieux.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir tu sais… Elle a ses raisons.

- Ah bon ? Et quelles sont ces raisons pour faire du mal à autant de personne ? Et tu devrais lui en vouloir parce qu'elle me faisait chanter avec votre histoire ! S'énerva Lara.

- Calme-toi. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle a fait et j'avoue qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ça mais tu dois savoir quelque chose, que je ne devrais sûrement pas dire…

- Eh bien, dis-moi. Répondit la jeune fille qui ne fit pas attention à la dernière partie de la phrase que venait de dire Amélie.

- Alors, après que c'était fini avec Damon… Dit-elle en faisant une pause. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le dire. Maya était enceinte.

- Pardon ? Maya était enceinte ? De combien de temps ? Et quand tu dis « après que c'était fini » cela signifie les jours qui suivaient ou quelques semaines après ?

- Oui enceinte, de pas très longtemps. Elle l'a appris 1 mois que Damon l'ait quitté.

- Donc Damon est le père ? Demanda Lara abasourdie.

- Il y a des chances, oui.

- Oui ou non ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dirai oui mais je ne sais pas, Maya est allé faire un test de paternité.

- Tu sais que cela risque de détruire la vie de Damon ? Et de ma cousine ? Je n'y crois pas !

- N'en parle pas s'il te plaît. Demanda Amélie d'une petite voix.

- A qui tu veux que j'en parle ? Sérieux, vous êtes graves toutes les deux ! » Dit-elle en raccrochant.

Lara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Damon a un enfant » « Damon a un enfant » répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois comme pour que cette phrase, cette idée rentre dans son esprit, pour qu'elle puisse enfin y croire. Devait-elle en parler à Damon ? A Elena ? Oui il le fallait et elle savait que Maya garderait le secret encore un moment. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Elena demandant d'aller chez Damon pour qu'elle puisse leur parler en même temps. Mais Elena lui répondit qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble.

« - Elena ?

- Oui c'est moi. Dit-elle en riant.

- Je dois vous parler à Damon et toi. Il y a du bruit autour de vous, vous pouvez aller dans un endroit plus calme.

« Elle veut nous parler au calme. Viens on va dans ta voiture » Dit Elena à son petit-ami. Après quelques minutes, ils étaient enfin dans la voiture.

- Mets le haut-parleur.

- Ça y est. Annonça Elena.

- Je vais vous dire quelque chose qui risquerait de vous bouleverser, de changer votre vie. Je suis sérieuse.

- Tu nous inquiète ! Parle. Dit Damon. Il n'était vraiment pas patient.

- La sœur de Maya m'a appelé, il n'y pas très longtemps et elle m'a dit que Maya avait un enfant.

- Ah, ça je le savais déjà.

- Mais ce que je vais vous dire maintenant, vous ne le savez pas…

- C'est le mien ? Demanda Damon.

- Oui…

- Non, je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible ! » Dit Damon en raccrochant. Il n'avait envie de parler à personne, surtout de cette histoire. Elena le regarda simplement, impuissante.

« Non ! Maya ment, c'est obligé. Non je n'ai pas d'enfant » dit-il. Il sentait que Maya lui mentait. Il avait ce sentiment que Maya lui mentait, qu'il n'avait pas d'enfant avec elle. Il ne devait pas en avoir avec elle ! Ses pensées se bousculèrent mais il savait très bien que Maya lui mentait et qu'Elena était la fille dont il était fou. Que personne ne la remplacera et que les mensonges de Maya n'allaient pas semer de doutes dans ses pensées ou même sentiments. Damon avait décidé de rentrer chez lui et ne pas aller en cours. Il venait d'apprendre quelque chose qui bouleverserait n'importe qui, alors oui il fallait qu'il rentre. Il avait demandé à Elena de rester en cours et de lui laisser du temps, il en avait vraiment besoin.

La journée de cours venait de se terminer. Il était à présent 17h. Elle n'avait pas suivi les cours, elle n'avait pas voulu voir ses amis. Elle était simplement perdue dans ses pensées. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus, arriva. Damon avait un enfant avec cette saleté de Maya, elle allait lui voler son homme. La jeune fille se sentit mal, elle était vraiment mal. Damon ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et ne pouvait pas la quitter. Et surtout il ne pouvait pas se remettre avec Maya ! Non c'était inimaginable pour la jeune fille.

Maya était passée à l'hôpital. Elle avait récupérer les résultats et s'empressa d'appeler Mike pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas le père. Le jeune homme n'était pas très convaincu mais ne dit rien. Maya passa chez elle pour déposer les résultats et récupérer son fils pour aller chez Damon. Ce dernier vint ouvrir la porte et les observa, elle et l'enfant. Il se croyait dans un cauchemar. « Oui c'est ça, c'est une blague. Je suis en train de rêver » pensa-t-il. Alors il se pinça mais rien ne se passa, ils étaient toujours ici. Maya le regarda et ne dit rien, elle avait seulement un sourire sur les lèvres. En effet, la jeune fille était fière d'elle. Damon ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. Alors la jeune fille brisa le silence.

« - Je te présente Chris ».

Toujours aucune réponse. Il décida de rentrer chez lui et de fermer la porte. Il claqua la porte au nez de Maya et son fils, son fils à elle mais pas à lui. Cet enfant n'était en aucun cas celui de Damon. Maya décida donc de s'en aller, elle ne voulait pas le bousculer. Elle voulait lui laisser du temps. Il en avait besoin.

Pendant ce temps Amélie avait rendez-vous avec Mike afin de discuter de son neveu avec lui. Elle cherchait un t-shirt mais avait beau avoir retourné toute son armoire, il semblait avoir disparu. Elle alla dans la chambre de Maya pour vérifier que sa sœur ne lui avait pas emprunté. Mais en passant devant le bureau de la jeune fille elle vit le test de paternité. Elle le prit dans les mains et un seul mot lui sauta aux yeux : positif. C'était impossible. C'était Mike qui avait accompagné Maya donc c'était son sang qui avait été testé. Et une seule conclusion venait à l'esprit d'Amélie : Mike était le père du bébé et Maya avait menti.  
Choquée, elle reposa le test à sa place, prit une photo au cas où et repartit dans sa chambre. Elle prit le premier t-shirt qu'elle vit, mit sa veste et partit au Grill afin de tout avouer à Mike.

Mike était déjà là, il attendait Amélie. Elle arriva brusquement avec un air de surprise sur son visage.

« - Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Elena était au Mystic Grill avec Jeremy. Ils étaient installés à la table d'à côté. Elena était avec son frère pour lui raconter toute l'histoire alors lorsqu'elle vu Amélie, elle demanda à son frère de se taire et de les écouter. Heureusement pour elle, qu'elle se trouvait de dos et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Jeremy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda toujours Mike.

- Non rien. Ne t'en fais pas. Menti-t-elle.

- Où est Maya ?

- Chez Damon, avec le petit.

Elena sentit son corps trembler, effectivement la haine s'empara d'elle. Jeremy la connaissait très bien, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis, alors il posa sa main sur celle de sa sœur pour la rassurer et la calmer. Elle devait prendre sur elle et terminer d'écouter la conversation.

-Amélie… Je sais que ta sœur me ment. Avoua Mike.

Le visage d'Amélie changea de couleur mais ne dit rien. Jeremy et Mike remarquèrent ce changement. Elena se sentit soulagée lorsqu'elle entendit Mike dire ça.

- Et toi aussi apparemment. C'est quoi son problème à ta sœur ? Demanda-t-il perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à la suivre.

Elena se sentit encore plus soulagée.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla Amélie. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

- J'aimerai bien voir à quoi ressemble ce fameux Damon. Dit-il.

- Eh bien, le voilà. Dit Amélie en le montrant discrètement. Effectivement Damon venait d'entrer dans le Mystic Grill. Il n'avait vu ni Elena, ni Jeremy et encore moins Amélie. Jeremy se leva et alla le rejoindre. Le jeune Gilbert, expliqua la situation en faisant attention de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il avait entendu. Jeremy retourna auprès d'Elena alors que Damon alla en direction d'Amélie.

- Alors c'est toi Damon ? Demanda Mike avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et toi t'es qui ?

- Je suis Mike. Le bouche trou de ton ex.

- Euh… Je vois. Ta sœur est passée me voir avec son fils. Dit-il en regardant Amélie.

- Je sais.

- Je tiens à vous dire que cet enfant n'est pas le mien.

- T'es au courant ? S'étonna Amélie.

- De quoi ?

- Oh non, rien ». Essaya de se rattraper Amélie.

Quant à Elena, elle vit Maya devant l'entrée du Mystic Grill. Elle se leva et alla en courant vers Maya. Damon, Jeremy, Mike et Amélie suivirent la jeune fille.

* * *

**Vouala! Que va-t-il se passer d'après vous? Je veux plein de review ! Bonne fin de journée! :). Bisous.**


End file.
